The Dream Catcher
by princessxoamber
Summary: Bella is Sam's little sister, who has come back home. She has dreams of wolves fighting against red eyed cold ones. she is what the elders call the 'dream catcher' she gets visions in dreams to help the pack. will she also find love in one of the pack? 3
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay sooo I know I had my poll, but wasn't ready for that yet and I thought about this story and it came to me. If it's like anyone else's I'm sorry and I'm not meaning to copy it. I was trying to work on GBWOWL but I just couldn't concentrate all I could think about was the wolf pack. So I was trying to think of a million ways to put them into that story and some how came up with this. Yeah it's weird I know. **

**But anyways if you don't like it I'm sorry. I will be updating GBWOWL probably in the next few days. I'm just having issues. I still need ideas about what's going on over there, so message me people! Oh and I have my poll [again] on my page that needs to be done. **

**Anyway here is my new story! I don't own anything! Nothing at all. Grrrr. **

**The Dream Catcher **

**Chapter 1: **

**Sam Uley POV: **

My sister was coming home today. I was so excited, and I knew Emily was nervous. Bella was really close with Leah before she left, but she knew the legends and everything and when I imprinted on Emily….well she knew it could happen, but she wasn't happy about it. I knew that Bella still spoke with Leah, they were the best of friends, no surprises there.

I wasn't worried about the pack, they knew Bella, but she went off to some fancy cooking school for a while but she said the land was calling to her, she could feel it. I knew Jared was going to be okay because he had Kim, and he was hoping they would be friends. Seth thought of Bella as another sister. Paul was just an ass so he would probably make some comment on how hot she was or something equally vulgar. I wasn't worried about the twins, Brady and Colin, either because they were probably too young to remember her. I was however, worried about Quil, Embry and Jacob. They were all her age, and they used to hang out, they were itching with excitement. I knew one of them would imprint on her. It was destined, we just weren't sure which. I didn't let the boys know because they would be going nuts.

Bella is extraordinary. She is what we would call the heart of our tribe. She is meant to be something big to the pack, I know this, the elders know this, and Bella knows this, but what it will mean we aren't totally one hundred percent sure how it will go. She told me a few weeks ago that the land was calling to her. She needed to return home. She told me she was dreaming of our pack, and what we would face. That night was horrible I listened to her cry and sob about a giant fight between the wolves and some red-eyed cold ones. I then went to the elders and told them about Bella's dreams and the pull to come home. They called her the "Dream Catcher" she would help us they had said, and be there when we needed her. She held no other special powers except love and her dreams.

I was pulled from my musings about Bella by Leah squealing, "She's here!"

The whole pack had come to the house to greet her, except Jacob he was on his patrol for another hour, she was early of course.

I watched Leah run out to her car and pull her into a giant hug. "Leah I have to breathe…..too strong…" I heard my sister say. "Big Brother….send some of your wolf boys to get my bags will ya…."

I sent Paul and Jared to help her. Paul looked at her smirked and said, "I can see down your shirt." I knew he would be a perv but at least HE didn't imprint on her. Bella came up the steps of the porch and looked up at me and said, "Well Brother, I have missed you. Now let's meet your imprint." she looked sympathetically at Leah who smiled back.

Bella started to pull me towards the door but she was caught by Seth.

"Bella! Oh My you're here! I'm so glad you're here!" and he hugged her tight.

"Seth let the girl breathe! I would like to meet my future sister in law" I heard Emily say from the kitchen.

Seth released her and she walked towards the kitchen. I looked at Quil and Embry to see if they had seen her, but the were still looking at the ground. What was up with that?

"Dude…what's wrong?"

Embry answered, "Man she's your sister, and we haven't here and we weren't sure if she'd remember us and…well….if we…..and….you….but….."

"Umm English for the last part?"

"If we imprint we don't want you to kill us." Quil said.

I just laughed. "Come on boys."

We walked to the kitchen and I saw Bella hugging Emily! This was great my sister liked my imprint. Bella turned around and a giant smile lit up on her face. "Embry and Quil!" and squealed and launched herself at them.

Both boys stood tall and lifted their heads. I saw as the excitement of seeing her turned to an upset look. Well looks like it's gonna be Jacob. My sister and the True Alpha….oh boy. The boys looked upset though.

"What's wrong guys aren't you glad to see me? Wait where's Jacob?" Bella said looking at them with full concern.

Neither one wanted to answer her, embarrassed I'm sure, but then they looked at me for help.

"Um…Bella….they….they wanted to imprint on you….and they didn't"

She looked sad too. I knew she always had a soft spot for Embry. She and Jake were the closest, but with Embry it was…something else.

She mumbled and apology and then went to the living room. Jared and Paul were done bringing her stuff in and they introduced themselves. The twins were sitting on the couch with a scared look on their faces.

"Boys…what's wrong?" I asked them.

"She's so pretty" Brady whispered.

"What if she doesn't like us" Colin said.

Bella heard them and pulled them into a hug. "Aw you guys are so cute…Now will someone tell me where Jacob is?"

"Patrol Bella….he'll be here soon."

We sat around introducing Bella to the pack. Quil, Embry, Leah and I were telling stories about Bella and funny things she had done.

"Guys?" we heard Jake's voice say, "I felt the weirdest thing, like something was pulling me here I was clear on the other side of the reservation, but…. I couldn't stop…it was so weird. Like….I had to be here. What's going on?"

Bella squealed [again] and ran towards the door. "Jakey! You're here! Oh my gosh I'm so excited! I missed you soo much!" she had thrown her legs around his waist and was burying her head in his chest. Well….here it goes, it's the moment where both of their lives change.

**Jacob POV: **

I was out on patrol making my runs. I knew Bella would be here today and I was excited and nervous at the same time. We were friends for so long. She just fit in with me and my boys. Of course she was also friends with Leah because she was Sam's sister, but she still liked to hang outside with us. I had talked to her a few times since she left three years ago but not a lot. I missed her I know I did but now I felt giddy like something was going to happen.

I suddenly felt like something was attached to me, pulling me. I knew no one else had phased but still it felt…weird. I started to run towards the pull. Ten minutes later I was in front of Sam's house and there was another car out front. Bella was here!

"Guys?" I yelled through the open door, "I felt the weirdest thing, like something was pulling me here I was clear on the other side of the reservation, but…. I couldn't stop…it was so weird. Like….I had to be here. What's going on?"

Bella squealed and ran towards the me. "Jakey! You're here! Oh my gosh I'm so excited! I missed you soo much!" she had thrown her legs around my waist and was burying her head in my chest. She smelled so sweet. Like strawberries. I hugged her back.

"Bells…you're here." I said into her hair. She felt so good wrapped around me. She climbed down and spun around.

"Bells….what's wrong? Look at me!" I said in a harder tone then I meant to.

"Jakey I'm scared." what could she be scared of? Was something after her?

"What are you scared of?"

"That you won't want me…"

"Bells?"

"No of the others imprinted on me Jake." she whispered.

Did that mean I would? Was it guaranteed that one of would?

"But…what does that have to do with me wanting you Bells?"

"Jake someone was going to. We knew it…I'll explain later but….if it wasn't any of them…it's gonna be you. And if I don't look at you then you won't and then you want have to love me if you want to but when you want to you can look at me." and then she walked off. What the hell was this girl talking about? I really hated talking to her back. It was starting to tick me off.

"Sam….what is she talking about?"

"Jake….she's scared. You know how she feels about you. She's scared of only being loved out of obligation instead of want. Does that make sense?"

I was fighting with myself. My wolf wanted me to go and find Bella. That was the pull. So she was right, she would be my imprint. I had always loved Bella….I mean she was my best friend. She was great, but when she was still here, I just didn't think of girls that way. I loved to hang out with her, and she's always been pretty. Well now she was gorgeous, but that wasn't the point.

"What do I do Sam?"

"Maybe you should know why she's here and then we can talk to her."

Bella came back to the living room and we all gathered around. She kept her eyes on the floor and sat between Colin and Brady.

I couldn't do this. My wolf was screaming at me to please go and just look at her, but I couldn't. I just…couldn't. I looked around at the others to see faces full of concern. I hadn't realized I was shaking.

"I'm fine. Can we please talk now?"

"Okay, you all know that Bella has been with our Uncle in Arizona for the last three years. She was going to some fancy school there for cooking, ha good thing because we eat a lot Bella!" Sam started. I wasn't in the mood for laughs. "Anyway Bella had this dream one night about wolves in a fight with red eyed vampires. And she said she had to come home, that she needed to be here. That the land was calling her. So I spoke to the Elders and they told me that Bella may be the "Dream Catcher" for us. She will have visions in her sleep about something that will happen with us and will help us through it all."

We all sat there in silence. Leah was the first one to recover. "What about what Bella was talking about with the imprint."

"They told me the "Dream Catcher" is always attached to all the wolves but would be blood to some and a stronger bond to another, which would mean an imprint. It was more complicated when they said it." Sam replied.

Bella sat in silence. She would shift uncomfortably every few minutes, probably because she could feel my stare. I wouldn't take my eyes off of her.

My body moved without my permission and suddenly I was sitting on the floor with my hand on her chin trying to lift her face.

My wolf was jumping for joy, but I was nervous. What if it didn't happen, what if more people were going to phase and it was one of them.

"Bells…please." I whispered to her.

"No Jake I won't. I won't make you love me."

"Bells….please." I repeated.

"Dammit Bella just look at the boy! He's been in love with you forever! He just wouldn't admit it! Come on!" Embry yelled at her. He seemed hurt…I wonder if he wanted to imprint on her. My wolf growled at thinking of her with someone else.

She lifted her head but closed her eyes, then she stepped around me and started to go out the door.

"Jake you coming?" she yelled over her shoulder.

I followed her out and we started walking down the familiar road towards the beach. I grabbed her hand, but she still wouldn't look at me. I knew where we were going. Embry, Quil and I tried to build a fort one day and Bella sat on this piece of wood there on the beach and it was just 'our spot' whenever she was upset she would be there.

She sat down and looked out into the ocean. It was mid afternoon it wasn't too cold for a day in La Push but I worried about her, she didn't run as warm as I did. We sat there for thirty minutes before she spoke.

"Jake…which wolf are you?"

That was a random question and I knew it had to be about her dreams. "Um..the reddish brown one. Your brother is the black one, if you wanted to know that too."

She stared to cry. So I hugged her and pulled her into my lap. "Bells…honey….talk to me what's wrong?"

"You're gonna get hurt…it was you…you're the one that always ends up hurt! Why you Jake! Why does it have to be you that gets hurt, every single time!"

She was screaming and crying into my chest.

"Will you look at me now? Maybe the reason my wolf got hurt was because at that moment he didn't have you. I bet once you look at me, your dream will change. Please just open those eyes and look at me. I'm begging you!"

She stood from my lap turned her back to me [again] and I didn't like it. She wiped the tears from her eyes, took a deep breath, and whispered, "ready?"

I took my own breath, steady myself and whispered back a yes. We both looked up at the same time and then it happened.

They tell you its like seeing the sun for the first time but this wasn't it. I was seeing my whole future. The two little girls running around the yard as an older me chased them. The one boy who looked just like me helping Bella bring food out to a picnic table. And then I saw her, she was gorgeous as always but she had the biggest smile on her face as she saw the children in the yard. This was what my life was meant to be. I was meant to be with Bella, and we would have those children and we would be happy and laughing.

Finally I whispered, "Bells….tell me you saw all that."

"Oh Jake it was wonderful! I….I just can't believe it!"

I grabbed her and kissed her with everything I had. It was wonderful the way our lips molded together, perfect matches.

She pulled away and said, "My brother and your pack should know about this Jake."

"Can you blame me for not wanting to share?" I said pulling out my puppy dog eyes, they worked well on Emily.

"Fine…we can stay here a while. Just don't look at me like that again…geez I knew you were a dog but that's excessive." and then she giggled. I loved the sound of her voice.

We sat on the beach talking the day away, catching up on things we missed. She asked me to tell her how Leah _really _was because she didn't believe that she was okay. I told her it was rough but that Leah would find her own soul mate one day and she would be happy too.

"Jake….do you think I'll dream good stuff too and not just the bad?"

"What do you mean honey?"

"I mean to do you think I will dream of future happy things with the pack, like Leah imprinting or weddings and child births and stuff like that or will it just be the bad stuff like this battle that you have to face?"

"I honestly don't know Bells, we can talk to my dad and ask him. He's one of the Elders so he should know. Will you….share with me when you dream something? Is that allowed?"

"I hope its allowed I wouldn't want keep anything from you."

The sky was starting to darken so we decided it was time to head back to Sam and Emily's and talk to the pack. We walked hand in hand in silence, I loved just having time with her. I had missed my Bells, she was one of my best friends. Quil and Embry were my best friends and they were good when I needed a laugh but Bells, she knew me better than anyone. She would be able to tell if I needed space, if I wanted to talk, and she would push me if I needed to get something out. She was an angel and she was all mine forever. Embry was right I'd been in love with her this whole time, I just didn't know it.

We arrived back at Sam and Emily's and the everyone all at once yelled out, "did it happen" or "did you imprint" and Paul so greatly yelled, "did you fuck her yet!"

"Geez Paul, could you be anymore crass!" Bella yelled at him.

"Yes she is my imprint thank you very much…but…Sam it didn't happen right….you guys all said it was like seeing the sun for the first time…it wasn't like that."

"Well what happened Jake"

"We both saw….our future….kids and playing in the yard and laughing and smiles" it didn't make sense to them but it did to me. It was everything I had seen and felt, it was amazing.

The pack started to go their separate ways and I lingered, trying to prolong my departure from Bella.

"Jake….you have to go home sometime." Sam whispered to me.

"I know…I just….can't" I strangled out. The thought of being away from her was killing me.

Bella was finishing saying goodbye to everyone and Brady and Colin were the last to leave, I could tell they had grown attached to her. She came over to me and whispered, "are you going home now?"

"I have to Bells, I gotta go talk to my dad and help him out you know?" I had lifted her up so I could put my face back into her hair, it calmed me down. She was so small though, it was funny to see her feet dangling in the air.

"Okay Jakey…I'll see you tomorrow….goodnight." she kissed my lips sweetly and then I put her back down.

"Night Bells…I'll be back I promise." I said goodbye to Sam and Emily and started the walk to my house. My dad was waiting on the front porch for me.

"So….who is it Jake?" I knew he wanted to know about Bells and who imprinted on her.

"Who's what dad?" I tried to play it cool but was failing miserably becaause the smile on my face totally gave it away.

"YOU!" he yelled, "Oh thank God! I didn't want to hear you whining if it was someone else!"

"Dad….yes I imprinted on Bells, is she gonna be okay? Is this dream catcher thing….bad?"

"No it's not bad Jake. It will be hard for her and she will need you." he said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"So she is gonna be able to share with me? We weren't sure if she was going to be able to. She was upset, she asked which wolf I was and said I was always hurt in her dreams…I hate this Dad, she's hurting."

"Jake…I don't know what to tell you, but it will be difficult for her, she will see happy and sad things, good and bad things, but you will always be there for her, just like she will be for you. I have something else to say but I don't know if you don't want to hear it."

"Just spit it out Dad."

"I think you will become Alpha sooner than you want." I recoiled like I'd been slapped.

"Why?"

"The Council will see that you are imprinted now….and especially with the Dream Catcher, they will want you to step up."

"Dad, that's another thing…..when it happened….we both saw us playing with kids in the yard….a boy and two little girls Dad, it was amazing, and we were laughing and smiling…"

"That's what you saw?"

"Yes….got anymore pearls of wisdom?"

"Jake….I really don't know what to tell you, but know this….love her with everything you can."

"I know I will Dad."

"I always thought she would be the one for you." and with that he walked away.

I sat on the front porch for a little longer, breathing in the night air. I missed Bells, I felt like I was having a panic attack. I needed to be near her. I yelled to my dad and stripped my clothes, phased and ran for Sam's.

I knew where Bella's room was and I laid under her window. I just had to be near her. I heard the back door open and heard Sam yell, "Jake just come inside. It sounds like her dreams are starting, she might need you."

And I moved faster than I thought possible. I walked up the stairs and to Bella's room, climbed in the bed with her and she cuddled into me. I braced myself for what was to come with her new dreams. I just hoped that the imprint changed what happened in the battle.

**A/N: Okay….soooo I want to know how you guys all get the one shot contests….how do you find them? Someone let me know okay? Thanks! Oh and if you like Jasper and Bella read my other story Getting Back What Once Was Lost. Its pretty great. I love it. I just needed to think about it some and started thinking of the wolf pack. My first chapters are usually the roughest but once I get in the swing of things it will probably get better. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okayyyy I'm sorry I know it took a while and I usually don't take a week to update. I usually update every other day. I just had some…issues for a few days. **

**I don't own anything. Stephy owns the characters. I don't know if there is a real legend of the 'dream catcher' I kinda just made it up. **

**Suggestions and questions are always loved, =) **

Chapter 2:

**Bella POV: **

I watched Jacob walk out of the house and I was sad of course but I knew he had things to do and take care of at home but I hoped he would come back later in the evening. When he was down the road long enough that I knew he couldn't hear me I turned around and jumped on my big brother, "Oh my God Sammy this is great!" and I then I ran up to my room and I did a little happy dance.

I didn't know Emily had followed me up but she was there in my doorway looking like she had something to say. "Emily, do you think you could help me unpack tomorrow?" I said deciding to break the ice.

"Bella….I know we talked a little earlier and I know how close you are to Leah but….I want to be close to you too, I mean I am going to marry your brother. Just…please don't hate me." she said with tears about to fall out of her eyes.

I pulled her by the arm away from the door and brought her to my bed. "Emily, I don't hate you. I told you that earlier. I just, my heart _breaks _for Leah. She has been my best friend and that's how she met Sam so it was my fault. I just wish that she didn't have to be hurt."

"Bella, this isn't your fault, I just…." she started struggling with her words, "I just, I love Leah, I really do, but this with Sam is just…"

I stopped her there, "I know Emily. Leah understands too, she's just hurt. When her time comes I have no doubt you will be close again."

"You think she will?"

"Of course, now you didn't answer my question. Will you help me unpack tomorrow?"

"Only if you help with breakfast, all the boys come over and we do breakfast before school."

I groaned at the mention of school, "Do I have to go too? I mean I went to a special school, so what happens?"

Sam's voice came from the door making both of us jump, "You are going to go to school Bells, you unfortunately will be a junior so probably be in classes with Jake, Embry and Quil, but you won't go back tomorrow, we can wait until Monday."

At the mention of Jake, my chest started to hurt a little. I missed him and he had only been gone an hour, this was torture. Sam was looking at me funny, so I smiled at him and said, "Okay Sammy, now go we are having girl talk."

He walked away muttering, "its not like I can't hear you anyway"

Emily and both giggled and she showed me where all the bath stuff was and I decided to take a shower and head to bed. I told Emily and Sam goodnight and pulled out my covers. I was worried about the dreams I would have throughout the night, I just hoped Jake was right and that it would change now that we had imprinted.

_When I opened my eyes I was standing in a corner of a hallway watching myself. I was in a school, and walking and talking with Embry. That wasn't weird we always had a connection. He listened when I would complain about Jake picking on me and or something else. We entered the cafeteria to see Jake and a beautiful girl with long black hair kissing. Not just a peck on the cheek but full out making out kissing. Embry looked at me with a sad face and mouthed "I'm sorry" I just started to cry and turned around to leave. Jake finally noticed our presence and yelled at me to stop. I didn't listen, I kept walking and literally ran into Seth. Embry blocked Jake from getting to me telling him, "You caused enough damage Jake, don't hurt her worse." _

_Jake kept crying for me to come back, but Seth pulled me away and had his arm over my shoulders telling me it would be okay. _

_I watched myself walk away crying. When I saw Jake it broke my heart. The beautiful girl was back and whispering something in his ear and he was nodding. He was on the ground on his knees, hands in his hair and then he grabbed his chest. And then it all went black. _

I awoke with a fright. Someone was in my bed, I sighed. I got up to get out of bed and he whispered, "Where you going Bells?"

"Sorry Jake I didn't mean to wake you…..I just…need some water." I said thinking of an excuse.

"You okay Bells?" I nodded, "Bad dreams honey?"

"Something like that." I said flatly.

"Wanna talk about it?" I shook my head and told him to go back to sleep because he had school tomorrow. I cuddled into him and savored in the little time I had with Jake. It was a little after five am and I didn't think I could get back to sleep. I laid there though, thinking of everything that happened in the dream. What did that girl whisper in Jake's ear? Who was she? Was she his girlfriend? Was I just like Emily?

I heard Emily in the kitchen about a half an hour after I woke up and decided to help her.

"Morning Bella"

"Morning Emily"

"You okay?" I just nodded and started to take things out of the fridge for breakfast. Sam came down less than fifteen minutes later followed my Jake. He came over and kissed me on the forehead while I made their plates. The rest of the pack except for Leah arrived and started eating.

"Where's Leah?" I asked

Seth answered, "She….well she doesn't go to school right now Bells."

"Why not?"

"She dropped out for a while…." I felt like there was something else but didn't push it.

I wasn't hungry so I decided not to eat. Jake was giving me funny looks right along with Embry. As the boys finished their plates, I would take them away and start to wash them. Whenever I was upset I would clean or cook and since I had already cooked I started cleaning. Embry came into the kitchen and whispered to me, "Bells, Leah dropped out because everyone was messing with her about Sam and Emily, she couldn't take it. Maybe with you back she will go though." I nodded and he left. Jake came in and wrapped me in his arms.

"What was that about?" he asked. I just shook my head. "Okay, well I have to go but I'll see you later right?" I nodded again but he didn't like that, "Bells, talk to me."

"I'm fine….just…..messed up from my dreams last night Jake…..go…have a good day. I'm gonna unpack and then go see Leah." I reached on my tip toes trying to kiss him, but it didn't work since I was too short. He laughed and bent down for me to reach.

"Bye Bells."

"Bye Jake"

"I'll meet you on our drift wood at 3?" I just nodded and he left.

I finished cleaning the kitchen and when Emily came in she yelled at me. "Bella Marie! Why would you clean this whole kitchen alone!"

"Sorry Emily, I just…when I'm….never mind I just like to clean."

"She's lying Emily, she does it when she's upset. Now tell us Bells, what's wrong?" Stupid big brother and his all knowing tendencies.

"Just my dreams last night Sammy."

"Wanna talk?"

"Can I go see Leah later? I just…." I looked at Emily who had a hurt look on her face, "Emily I meant after we unpacked….I just….she understands I guess. I'm sorry."

"No Bella it's okay, you still have to get to know me and we can do that unpacking. Plus if its pack stuff I'm sure she understands better than I do." she gave me a small smile but I saw through it.

"Emily….really I want to know you I promise and it's not a pack thing it's a Jacob thing." she nodded and we went up to my room.

We spent a few hours up there laughing and talking about the things we liked and didn't like. We talked about my brother and the pack. Emily was great. I could totally see her as a sister, I just didn't want to replace Leah as my best girl friend. We made some lunch after unpacking and watched some day time tv.

I thought about it all day. That dream last night haunted me. I couldn't get this no named girl and Jake out of my head. I was his imprint right? That meant we were supposed to be together so why would he be kissing someone else? Was he dating someone and I was breaking up a relationship? Oh gosh. I needed to talk to Leah and soon.

I walked to her house and she greeted me with a hug. I said hello to Sue and we ran up to her room.

"Leah…is Jake dating anyone?"

She looked at me confused and nodded but didn't elaborate.

"Leah please….who is she?" I begged.

"It's you Bella…why are you freaking out?" she said laughing.

I filled her in on my dream and she would nod and gasp at all the right moments. When I was getting ready to leave she said, "Bells, the girl you described…her name is Amy." I nodded and headed towards where I was supposed to meet Jake.

I didn't say anything for a good while. I wouldn't let him touch me. I felt…awkward and I hated it.

"Bells what's wrong? Why are you so withdrawn today?"

"Jake who is Amy?"

"Why…um….Bells…?"

"Answer the question Jake."

"She's just this girl Bells."

"Are you sure because it sure didn't look like 'just a girl' when she was sticking her tongue down your throat!" I yelled at him

"Bells….its not like that…she's been into me but you gotta know I haven't done anything with her."

"Well my dreams showed me Jacob…..she was all over you!"

He sighed and said, "She's interested yes, but I didn't return the gesture, I knew she wasn't my imprint and didn't want to hurt anyone the way Leah hurts. You have to trust me….I thought you did, but I guess I was wrong. I gotta go, I'll see you later…if you want."

I gulped and nodded maybe this wasn't such a good idea, I should have just kept it to myself. I sat for a while, I felt someone sit down next to me and when I looked it was not who I expected it to be.

**Jacob POV: **

I left Bells sitting there on the beach. I couldn't look at her right now. She had no faith in me. I knew this was still new to her, but why would I kiss someone else? She was my imprint and she knew it, so why even think of anyone else.

I arrived back at Sam's and sat down on the couch. Embry came in and joined me, "Where is Bella Jake?"

Of course he wanted to know where she was. What is with him and her? They were whispering to each other this morning and he was upset yesterday. My wolf was growling at him, seeing him as a threat to our imprint. I hated this, Embry was my best friend he didn't deserve this, well that is unless he was trying to taking my girl.

"On the beach Em. We had a fight."

Of course everyone heard the word "fight" and flipped out. Sam looked like he was ready to kill me and the twins looked like they were trying to formulate a plan to take me down too. Leah came out of the kitchen yelling, "You idiot! She was trying to share with you what happened and you fought with her? God you are so lucky I didn't tell her how you lead Amy on this whole time and flirt with her. You are such a pig!"

She was right. I did flirt with her, but there was nothing wrong with flirting it's not like I slept with her or anything.

"Leah…..wait….what happened exactly?"

"She didn't tell you?"

"No we both kinda….overreacted"

"Not my place to tell you." I nodded and looked around. "Where'd Embry go?"

Everyone else started to look around for him, but I knew then where he had gone, he went to get my girl.

I ran out the door and towards where I left Bella. When I got there all I saw was red. He had his arm wrapped around her and she was crying. He was comforting her, not me. He was holding her, not me.

"Embry." I said to him with my voice full of venom.

"Jake…man it's not.."

"Whatever Embry just go. I'll handle this."

"I'm not something for you to 'handle' Jacob Black!" Bella yelled. Oh shit she doesn't usually call me by my full name. Dammit.

"Bells…."

"Don't Jake…..I just want to go home. I'll go and don't come tonight Jake, I just want to be alone." my chest ached with the thought of being away from her that long. I just nodded to her and she headed for the house.

"Jake….man…" Embry started but I put my hand up to stop him.

"What did she say?"

"She…well she told me about her dream…and how you guys both jumped to conclusions or whatever, and she's upset."

"Will you tell me about her dream?" he nodded and filled me in. Why the hell was he always the one protecting her or comforting her.

I couldn't take it so I pushed him, "What the hell man, what is with you and Bella?"

"I don't know man. I really don't."

I just wanted to punch him but I knew it would do no good. He looked at me, nodded and left. I sat on the drift wood for hours. I watched the sun set and decided that I had to see Bella and we had to talk about this. I couldn't leave things like they were. We belonged together and nothing could stop that. I went back to Sam's and was stopped on the steps by Colin and Brady. "Boys, I suggest you move."

"No way Jake. You are not going in there." Brady said with his arms crossed across his chest.

"I have to see her." I pleaded.

"Why should we let you?" Colin said in the same stance as Brady.

"Boys….if I wanted to I could take you down, now just move and let me talk to her."

"Jacob Black you stop threatening those boys." Bella came through the door and touched their shoulders. "It's okay boys, I think I can handle Jake here."

They looked at her, then back at me and then at her again and nodded and turned to leave, but before they went back inside Brady said, "Jake….we can hear everything and I will take you down if you hurt her."

I nodded to him and held my hand out for Bella. She took it and we went to sit on the tail gate of Sam's truck.

"So…." I started

"So" she retorted.

"Bells…I'm sorry…Embry told me about your dream."

She nodded but didn't respond. She looked like she was trying to hold in her tears. "Bells….please talk to me."

"Jake…I don't want it to happen. Please don't let it happen." she begged, crying into my shoulder. I held her close and tried to calm her cries. I kissed her lips sweetly and then it turned hungry. I needed her, badly and in more ways than one. I was about to suggest we go inside and get acquainted with her bed and make up from our fight when Sam came out of the house and looked at with a look that said, "I'll handle you later."

"What's up Sam?"

"Jake….we need to tell the Cullen's about Bella." I started to shake. I didn't want my imprint anywhere near those crazy bloodsuckers.

"Jake calm down." I heard Bells say. She was running her hands through my hair trying to get me to stop shaking.

"Sam…I can't." he had to understand, he didn't let Emily go near them.

"Jake you have to….listen we will have Leah with her the whole time."

"No I'll be human with you she will be at my side, Leah on her left and twins in front of her. I'm taking no chances."

"Cullens? What would they be doing here?" she whispered, more like she didn't want us to hear her but we did.

"Bells?"

"Sorry Jake, I know I shouldn't know that name but…" she said still looking confused.

"Bells, those are the vampires in Forks." I said to her slowly.

"No…." she said with disbelief, "That can't be….they…"

"Bells…if you have something to say, I would like to know before this meeting." I was dead serious and she could tell.

"Jake…they were in Phoenix." I let go of her and off of the tailgate, I needed to hit something or someone. Bella took a step towards me but I put a hand out to stop her, "No Bella…I'll hurt you."

"But Jake…you didn't let me finish…..they were in Phoenix but they saved me. I was almost attacked on the way home one night. Alice and Rosalie saved me…"

"They…saved you? Saved you? What does that mean Bella! Why weren't we ever told about this! They know I have a sister! Shit you probably told them your name why the hell would they….." Sam was ranting and shaking just about as badly as I was. What we hadn't noticed was the rest of the pack was congregated onto the porch.

"Sam….they stopped me from being raped." I know she kept talking but I couldn't hear anything else. Someone had tried to rape my imprint. My Bells, I was going to kill them. I would ask the Cullen's who it was and I would go there and kill them. No one would ever hurt my Bells. I wouldn't hesitate in ending their existence.

"Jacob!" I heard Sam yell.

"What?"

"Were you listening?"

"I didn't hear after someone tried to….I…" I was shaking again and I knew I couldn't take it, "I'm sorry Bells." and I phased running towards the woods behind their house.

I let out a howl of pain and anger. I couldn't believe someone had tried to hurt her like that. I didn't want to thank those stupid Cullen's for saving her, but I should.

I felt Bells come into the woods with me, "Jake…..are you out here…" she yelled. I stepped out from behind the tree I was under and looked right her.

"Jake….your smaller.." what the hell was she talking about. I turned my head to the side to show that I was confused and she understood and said, "in my dream you were way bigger? Are you expecting a growth spurt?"

_Maybe when you take Alpha you will get bigger Jake-Sam _

I hadn't even felt him phase I was so mad. Bella was _petting_ me and the other guys were laughing from the edge of the woods. Sam barked at them and I knew it was time for us to go.

_That's right Jake, can you handle this?-Sam _

_It'll be alright Jake-Colin _

_Yeah nothing will get through me and Colin-Brady _

I had to laugh at the boys, they were funny and so young I hated that they had to deal with this too. But Bells was good for them, hell she was good for all of us.

_Hell yeah and she's one fine piece of eye candy-Paul _

I growled at him and went to spring. "Jacob Black don't you attack him. Now let's go. I guess I'll be riding you?"

The guys all snickered and Bells heard their wolfy chuckles. "Oh you pervs!"

I bent down and she climbed on top of me. And I took off slower than I usually wood so she wouldn't fall. Leah stayed behind me and the twins to my sides. I knew my Bells would be loved by all.

_Yeah even those filthy bloodsuckers Jake….you gonna let them hang out with her and shit-Paul _

I growled at him again and he shut up. When we reached the clearing I bent down and Bells climbed off. She waited with the twins while I went to phase back. And then I realized I didn't have any clothes cause I phased when I was pissed.

_I got some for you man-Embry and he laid them down at my feet _

I nodded my head at him and he trotted away. I put his shorts on and walked back to Bells. She took my hand and we were met by the seven vampires of the Cullen clan.

"Jacob, so nice to see you again." Dr. Fang said. I nodded to him.

The Psychic was bouncing up and down and Malibu Barbie looked disgusted. The Mind Reader was looking at Bells funny and I didn't like it, I growled at him and took a step in front of her to hid him.

_Back off Cullen she's my imprint I'll kill you. _

He drifted his gaze somewhere else. The Psychic started to step forward but was grabbed by the Cowboy who was shaking his head no at her.

Bella pulled on my arm and I turned to look at her. "Jake can I please say hello to them?" she whispered.

"She has to ask permission! What the fuck are you doing to her Black?" Malibu Barbie yelled.

"Hi Rose, it's fine…Jake's just…protective….I told him about Phoenix." Bella explain.

Malibu Barbie's hubby, The Incredible Hulk, looked at Bella and laughed, "Oh shit girl you attract vampires and wolves, what the hell are you some sort of magnet for the supernatural?"

"Hi Emmett, it's nice to finally meet you. Rose told me about you." Bella said politely.

"Bella oh my Carlisle! You look great! How are you? I've missed you! I saw it all before. We are gonna be the best of friends, and you and Edward are going to be together and you will live with us for eternity!" the Psychic said bouncing up and down. I heard Leah, the twins, Sam and just about everyone else's growls at her statement. I looked at the Mind Read and yelled at him in my head, _listen here cock sucker! She is MY IMPRINT that means she is my SOUL MATE don't even look at her again or I will end you! _

The Mind Reader looked at the Psychic and then back at me and said, "Alice it seems Alpha Black here has imprinted on young Isabella. Oh and Jacob, we do have names."

I shrugged, and Bells looked at me with a look that said, 'what the hell did you do'.

"Hello Isabella, I am Edward. We didn't get to meet in Phoenix and I am so sorry for that. I was away on other business. The girls didn't think introducing you to everyone would be a good idea with what you had just been through. You got to meet Rose and Alice, and Carlisle. The woman next to him is Esme, you know who Emmett is and then the last is Jasper, he is Alice's husband."

Bella nodded and then scrunched up her nose like she did when she was pissed, oh shit. He called her Isabella….twice….he was gonna get it now. Sam saw it too and laughed.

"Edward….it is so nice to meet you. But I will inform you now, if you ever call me Isabella again….I will find a way for one of these wolves to end you." Then she turned to Alice and said, "Sorry Alice, but Jake and I are meant to be together. Nothing is going to stop that. Plus….Edward totally isn't my type." then she threw a wink my way.

The Psychic looked like someone stole her favorite new toy and Malibu Barbie was laughing her ass off.

"Oh Bella I knew I liked you." she said between her laughs.

Bells took a step back and took my hand again. I felt better with her closer to me. "Sam can you tell us why you have brought Bella here and asked for this meeting?" Dr. Fang said.

"Well as you know, or should know, Bella is my little sister, and now she is Jacob's imprint. She is also something special to our pack."

"Wait, she's not a wolf she doesn't smell like one, well except for like Jacob." The Incredible Hulk said wiggling his eyebrows.

"No she's not, she's what legends say a 'dream catcher' she has dreams about the pack and helps us all go through whatever it is." Sam finished. I hated bringing this up because then it made me think of our fight earlier, and then my mind drifted to how we would make up when we got home.

"Jacob could you please control your thoughts. No matter how I would like to see Isa…I mean Bella….in those types of positions it is not you I would like to see her with" The Mind Reader hissed, I growled and Bells grabbed my arm. "What Pup you fought with her already? I saw it in the female wolf's head, Bella telling her about her dream….making out with a beautiful girl with black hair, right in front of her? Oh and don't forget your best friend Embry waiting in the wings to pick up the pieces of her broken heart." He was taunting me and I knew it but I couldn't give in. I could hurt Bella.

"Jakey….look at me…..I love you….and only you…don't listen to him. I love you Jake…..now calm down." Bella said to me with her hands on my cheeks.

I looked at her like she'd lost her mind. Did she just say she loved me? Oh shit!

"Bells…"

"No Jake….we'll talk later….it's fine."

"Jacob…..I could take her you know….you have not mated with her…she is not bound to you." The stupid Mind Reader taunted again.

Malibu Barbie swung and punched him square in the jaw, "Edward, shut the fuck up. Bella is not going to be with you. If you keep pissing off the wolves they will never let her come over and Alice and I want her as a friend so just shut it."

I nodded to her and the Psychic allowing them to know I accepted their friendship with Bella, but the others I would hold off on. Bella pulled my arm again and whispered, "Do you think we can go home?"

I looked at Sam and he nodded. I went behind the trees and phased back and ran us home. When we got to the front door I saw a note on the door,

_Jake and Bella, _

_I went to check on Billy, then Sam and I are going on a date whether he likes it or not! _

_The rest of the back is banished from the house until tomorrow morning. _

_I know you two have a lot to talk about and don't want an audience. _

_We love you and will see you soon. _

_Emily_

"She's great." Bella said.

"Really….you like her?" I questioned.

"Yeah I do….I just feel guilty." she said biting her lip, God was that sexy.

"About Leah?"

"Yeah…."

"Bells….I wanna talk about us not Emily….can we?"

She nodded and took my hand and lead me upstairs to her room. She faced away from me and stripped her shirt. She threw on another t-shirt and slipped off her jeans. The sight of her in her underwear made me groan. I needed to talk to her not just jump her. She put on the tiniest shorts I had ever seen and sat on the bed with me.

"So Jake…."

"Bells….I love you too honey. I figured it out yesterday….they were right…I have loved you all along and I just didn't admit it to you." I rushed out all in one breath.

She threw her arms around my neck and cried, "Oh Jake, I'm so sorry about today. I was so insecure. I just didn't know what to do….I expected my other dream and when I got the one about you and that girl, I just lost it. I couldn't stop it and I hated what I was seeing. I wanted you to hurt like I was."

"Bells….that won't happen…I'll make sure of it." she started to kiss my lips and trailed down my neck towards my collarbone.

"Bells…"

"Shush Jake…" I had to stop her….we had to talk…

"Bells…really I…"

She stopped and looked up at me…"What is it? Don't you want me?"

"Bells….I just…I've never…".

"Me either Jake…I just…wasn't ready"

"Wasn't as in past tense, but you are now?"

"Jake….I trust you….if you don't…I mean we don't have to I just thought…well…"

"Does this have to do with that stupid ass Mind Reader?"

"No, God I hate him, but no. I guess I sort of want some sort of claim on you Jake…."

"Oh Bells…stop…I'm gonna die over here…" the thought of….oh God…I had to get out of this bed.

She stood up and took her shirt off, and shimmied out of those little shorts. "Well Jake….am I yours? Do you want some sort of claim on me too?"

I couldn't believe this we were like this right now. This was all my dreams coming true. I just didn't know if I could handle this….

"Bells…..please…."

"Come on Jakey…you know you want this…."

All I could do was smile and nod and hope for the best….oh and that I don't get shot by her brother in the morning.

**A/N: Hahahaha next chapter will be the lovin's I promise! Since I made you wait so long I made this extra long =) If you read Getting Back What Once was Lost, that will be updated TOMORROW I promise! And if you didn't know before, when you review, you get a sneak peek to the next chapter so bring on the reviews! **

**Oh and if you had trouble: **

**Dr Fang-Carlisle **

**Malibu Barbie-Rosalie **

**The Incredible Hulk-Emmett **

**The Psychic-Alice **

**Cowboy-Jasper**

**Mind Reader-Edward **

**awww Jakey didn't give Esme a nickname...maybe he likes her hahah  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry sorry sorrrry. I apologize. Ugh if you read my other story you know I'm having baby daddy issues! Oh and my mom [who lives over 600 miles away] just showed up at my house this week to spend time with me and I hadn't seen her in like a year because I couldn't fly! So that is my reason for not updating oh and I am trying to finish an entry for a contest on Rogue for the Soldiers =) **

**Oh and thanks to Lyssa03 for the suggestion of Esme's nickname from Mr. Jake. **

**I don't own anything. Stephy Lady does, but what I wouldn't give to be a pair of cut off shorts wrapped around one of the pack he he he **

_Previously on "The Dream Catcher" _

"_Bells…..please…." _

"_Come on Jakey…you know you want this…." _

_All I could do was smile and nod and hope for the best….oh and that I don't get shot by her brother in the morning. _

Chapter 3:

**Jacob POV: **

"Bella…we have to talk first." I struggled to get out.

"No we don't. Less talking, more loving," she said back as she kissed down my torso and across my abs, "Oh Jake, your so warm, like the sun."

I moaned and threw my head back, "Please Bells, five minutes and then we can go back to what you were doing." she lifted her head away from my body, looked at me and hugged, crossing her arms over her chest. I almost wanted to laugh at how feisty she was, but honestly I was just a little than more turned on.

"Fine" she grumbled, "But then maybe when you want to I won't. Take that Black!"

"Bells, I just have to tell you some…wolf stuff. I know you may know some of it, but….ugh I don't want to do this." I laid back on the bed and put my arm over my face.

"Jakey what's wrong?" she said climbing on top of me straddling my hips, _so not helping Bells!, _and hugged me tight.

"Bells….I might….see…..ugh okay…when you imprint you…leave a mark on your mate. It's like showing ownership." and as I said it I knew it was the wrong thing to say.

"Ownership? Are you joking? Please tell me you are joking. Jake I don't belong to anyone else. My heart may be yours, my soul may be the other half to yours but I am not a possession!" she yelled and climbed out of bed and ran down the stairs.

"Bells, where are you going?" I yelled trying to follow her. "You can't go outside! You never know what's out there! Bells, come on!"

But when I looked all around outside I couldn't find her. Like she just disappeared. How the hell did she get away from me? I smelled the sickly smell of one of those bloodsuckers. Dammit they have my imprint. I phased and howled signaling everyone to meet me.

_Dammit Jake I was about to score-Paul_

_Jake what's wrong is Bella okay?-Embry_

Of course he had to ask about her and usually I would be mad but right now I was just plain fucking scared.

_Why aren't you with B?-Brady _

Seth and Leah finally joined us and yelled at the same time _What's wrong_ then they looked at each other and laughed. It was weird that Seth was a few years younger, they were like twins but different sexes, so weird.

I was waiting for Sam. I locked down on my thoughts not letting anyone see what happened. But I got to wondering where Sam, Quil and Colin were.

_Colin is coming. He just…umm…never mind not telling-Brady_

_Oh shit that sounds good, what was he whacking it to our new eye candy?-Paul _

_No you fucker!-Brady_

_Watch your mouth boy Bells would kill me if she heard you talking like that-Jake_

_I was gonna say that we see her like a….-Brady_

_Like a what Brady?-Jake_

_She's so welcoming and accepting. She loves everyone. I just…she's-Brady_

_We don't have time for this, I suppose this has to do with Bells where is she Jake?-Sam _

When the hell did he get her. God dammit. I was going to that fucking Cullen house and killing them all even if they were nice to Bells.

_What do you mean the Cullen's have her Jake?-Embry _

_Always worried about my girl huh. Anyway we had a... well I fucked up again okay? I know yay two in one day aren't I great. Ugh. And she ran outside and I could smell one of those fucking Cullen's outside your house Sam-Jake_

_What were they doing on the reservation?-Sam _

_I don't know but I am about to rip apart the one who did it.-Jake_

_Wait for back up please?-Sam_

I phased back and sat under a tree far enough out that I couldn't be detected by the Cullen's. I was waiting impatiently when Embry popped up beside me. "Let's go. Sam said you and I would be enough until they get here they are about three minutes out."

I nodded and we walked through the woods to the Cullen Crypt. I didn't even make it up the driveway before the Stepford Wife was outside. "Young Jacob oh and your friend what can we do for you?"

"You can give me back my imprint and maybe your family will live." I said in a deathly calm voice.

"What are you talking about Jacob?" Dr Fang said pushing his mate behind him.

"My imprint she is here. And I want her back. One of you bloodsuckers was on our land, right outside of Sam's house!" I yelled.

"She is here, but she came willingly I will tell you that. Edward brought her back and she is asleep in my study. I will take you to her." I nodded and looked at Embry, "I'll stay here Jake and wait for Sam, he will want to talk with the Doc about the treaty I'm sure. Just go get Bells okay?"

The Stepford Wife showed me to Dr. Fang's study and there she was, my beautiful imprint. She was asleep but not in a happy sleep she was rolling around and whimpering. I nudged her and she whispered, "No Edward." and "Stop!" I nudged her again a little harder and she said, "please I love him!" I didn't try to nudge her so I kissed her mouth and she hummed, "Jacob."

"Bells, come on sweetie wake up."

She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, it was really adorable. She looked at me and her eyes welled up with tears. "Jake.."

"Bells, it's okay. We'll talk later. But Sam is here and I know the Pack is going nuts down there waiting for you."

"I need to tell you something later." she said barely above a whisper.

I nodded and took her hand and we walked down the steps to meet the others out front. When we got there the whole Cullen clan was on their steps and a few feet from the porch the whole pack stood in human form.

The twins came running towards Bella and embraced her in a hug. "Oh Mama B don't you do that to us! You had us scared silly!" Brady yelled.

Did he just call her Mama B? Is that what he was seeing her as? Wow. Bells a mom…I thought back to the future from when we imprinted I was already in love with those children and couldn't wait for that time in our lives. As I was day dreaming Bells got passed around to each pack member ending with her brother.

"Bella we need the story how did you end up here?" Sam said.

She looked around…..at me…then to the Cullen's then back at me. "Don't be mad at them Jake." she pleaded.

"Um…let me think about it….no they basically kidnapped you!" I yelled.

"No we didn't you freaking mutt! She was in tears when she got here!" Malibu Barbie yelled back.

Bella's tears were back and I just couldn't take her sadness, "Okay I'll try not to be mad."

"And no interrupting?"

"No interrupting." I promised. _unless you laid a hand on her Mind Reader and then I'll gladly rip you to pieces. _

"Okay…so Jake and I had a fight," she blushed and looked down. "I ran outside and before I could make it to the woods someone put their hand over my mouth and it was so cold. I tried to scream but I couldn't." I had to stop her there I promised no interruptions but dammit someone scared her and put their hands on her.

"Who was it Bells, God dammit I'm gonna rip someone apart tonight."

"If you would shut up for two seconds I would tell you!" she looked at me searching for something, what it was I wasn't sure, but she seemed satisfied, "Anyway as I was saying. I knew it was Edward because he whispered 'Isabella please calm down. I will release your mouth when I know you won't scream' so I nodded my head and when he let go of me I picked up a rock and threw it at him." I was beaming with pride, ha she threw a rock at him, that's awesome!

The pack was laughing and snickering until she gave them this look that would make a lesser man piss himself.

"Ugh immature. So I threw it at him and he yelled at me I thought it was funny to hear Mr. Proper say 'fuck' but anyway he told me he heard us fighting, why I don't know but whatever ya'll can figure that out. But he heard us fighting and 'came to my rescue' and brought me back to the house. I laid down trying to calm down and called Emily to let her know where I was I thought she would have told you guys, but I guess Mr. Ask Questions later Attack Now had you all ready to kill people right?"

"They aren't people Bella, they are dead! They don't even have a heartbeat!" Paul yelled at her. I glared at him for raising his voice at her and he shrunk back. I felt stronger, like something was forcing me to take the lead on this situation.

"So Mind Reader, what were you doing on our land. The treaty says you cannot pass the line. Why did you?"

"As Isabella told you, I heard your fighting from the border and I came to the rescue." he smirked.

"Do you want me to find another rock asshole! I warned you about that Isabella shit. God fucking ugh. Can we go home?" Bella yelled.

"No Bells, business isn't done. If you want, the twins can take you to my other house and you can wait for me there. But when I get there we will talk about this." I didn't even sound like myself, this was a scary experience, I didn't like talking to her like that. She nodded and kissed my cheek before saying goodbye to the Cullen's from afar. Brady looked at me as if to say 'you want her to ride me?' I nodded to him. "The other house boys. You know the one."

Of course they did. It was my mother's house. She kept it for me for 'later in life' when I would 'settle down' but I would use it now. It was my mom's childhood home and she wanted to keep it after her parents passed and saved it for me.

Sam looked at me and nodded away from the group. "Jake, something's happened,"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you feel more powerful, in control, like a leader?"

"Yes Sam and I don't like it."

"Son of a bitch."

"What is it Sam?"

"Your Alpha Jake."

I looked at him like he had three heads. This was not possible. I was a 17 year old kid. I was a Junior in high school. I couldn't run the pack. I just…it was too much. I had to keep Bells safe and I had to protect the whole tribe?

"Jake snap out of it." he hit me upside the head and I growled. What the hell?

"It's because you thought I was questioning your authority. It's okay. We can all feel it. See it coming off of you. You are the leader of this pack Jacob."

I looked around and the others were looking at the ground in a submissive gesture. I didn't like this. I really didn't like that Leah was doing this. It felt…wrong. But the guys were my brothers. "Stop. Don't do this. Let's get this done and go home."

We conferred for a moment and decided to speak about just Edward leaving since he was the problem. Bells liked the other Cullen's anyway.

"Dr. Fan- I mean Carlisle…..I wish to negotiate a truce to this situation." how did I know to say it like that? I hate this new….whatever it was.

"And what may that be Alpha Black." he said nodding his head in the stupid submissive gesture.

"Please don't call me that. I'm still just Jake. But I would like for Edward to leave. You must have somewhere he can go until he get's his head back together. He is a danger to my imprint and I will not have it." the authority in my voice rang.

"You can't keep me from her Jacob Black. She will be mine, and she will stand by my side for eternity. She will have golden eyes and she will be just like us." Edward said. And I lunged. I had my teeth at his throat and hadn't even realized I was phased.

"_Listen here you little mother fucker. I could end you now but that would hurt the Stepford Wife over there, and her hurting would hurt Bells. I will not lose her. She is my soul mate. I will mark her tonight and then you won't even be able to come near her. She will ward off any unwelcome advances. You already disgust her. She HATES you! Leave her alone or I will end you." _I yelled in my mind. I noticed the other's were phased too filing in on my sides. The Cullen's look at us with wide eyes and almost fear.

"Please Jake. Just let him go. He will stay away from Bella and away from La Push. I promise. We will send him to some family to get better. I promise. Just please don't hurt him." The Stepford Wife cried.

I nodded my wolf head okay and looked back at the bloodsucker. _Say this out loud. _He nodded and repeated my thoughts. "My imprint will be spending the next few days with me away from everyone else. We need to talk about some things. Please do not contact her until she contacts you. She will not be leaving the reservation any time soon without at least two escorts." The Cullen's nodded and the Psychic's eyes glazed over. Cowboy looked at me and said, "I feel your confusion. I am an empath. She is having a vision she will be okay in a minute."

I nodded my wolfy head again and waited. "Oh no. Jacob! Bella is in danger. There are some nomads coming through and they will try to take her from you. A pair. A blonde man and a red haired woman. They will try to get her while you patrol and if they don't get her they will try to hunt the other's on the reservation!"

"Alice I thought you couldn't see the wolves." Dr. Fang asked her.

"I don't know. I couldn't before. It's almost like Jacob wanted me to check so it was possible. Like an alpha command that allowed their futures to be seen by us." she said, sounding just as confused as I was. "Go home to Bella Jacob. She is worried you are angry with her and that you don't want her anymore." then she stepped up to me and whispered in my ear, "Don't feel bad for speaking to her the way you did. If she needs someone to talk to she can call me. Jasper is the same way with me. His military training causes him to be very….hmm how do I put it…commanding. She may even like it in the bedroom." and then she giggled and floated back to her mate.

I looked towards the Cowboy and he just shrugged, "You will be fine Young Alpha. But treat her right. My mate enjoys her company very much and would like to stay her friend."

I had forgotten that I had my paw on the Mind Reader's chest holding him down, I released him and turned towards the woods.

_Let's go home. Sam, I am going to keep Bells for a few days. We need to talk and I mean really talk. Don't bother us. I will allow you to take over for right now. Keep patrolling and don't leave an imprint unguarded at all times. _

Everyone agreed and I made my way to my other house. Bells was in the kitchen cooking. God did I love her.

"Hey Jake. I thought you would be hungry. I made you some…" but I cut her off with a kiss that could have started a wildfire. Our tongues were fighting each other, our hands exploring the others body and then Bella let out the most erotic moan I had ever heard and I had to take a step back to control myself.

"Bella…I will take you tonight. You will be mine. Always. I know we were fighting about this, but there is no reason to fight. What I meant was that you would only be with me from now on. I will not tolerate anyone touching you or hurting you, I will end them first do you understand." she nodded weakly and almost looked scared. "Do I frighten you honey? Because I don't want to do that. Something happened tonight." she looked up at me with tears in her eyes asking me what it was. "Bella I am now Alpha of the pack."

She looked at me and beamed with pride. "Oh Jake I'm so proud of you!" and she hugged me. I was not expecting that.

"Bella do you understand what comes with being the Alpha's imprint?" I wanted to make sure she knew everything before we took this step tonight.

"What do you mean Jake? Like Emily? So I can cook for you guys all the time! That's great!" she was excited and I could see the wheels turning in her head.

"Bella…if you want this, you have to know that there is no going back. I will not lose you. I just….things will be different. You almost will be treated as a Princess around here." I paused gauging her reaction only to see that same proud look on her face, "I will be Alpha in the eyes of the council and as my imprint they will respect you like they do me. You will be with me at all meetings and help in making the decisions. We are a team, you and I. I will not tell you what to do, I may strongly suggest something, but I will not make you do anything." I laughed at the end.

"Jacob Ephraim Black, don't you know I'd do just about anything you tell me to." I groaned because that was just so sexy sounding. "Ugh are you back from perv-land? Anyway Jake, I love you. Okay, you have always been special to me, and you know that, just…don't break my heart Jake. I can't handle that." she whispered the end and hugged herself tightly to me.

"Bella….when we…make love I will mark you. You will be mine. I know you don't see yourself as a possession, but you are the most important thing in my world. I will never hurt you, I don't think its possible. Trust me with your heart and I promise you I will keep it safe forever."

"Jake…..you already have my heart. Go eat what I made you, I'm gonna go shower, the boys kept saying I smelled like leech. And we need to talk about them too okay?" she said as she walked away.

I sat down to eat and went over all my thoughts in my head. Should I talk to Sam about this first? Do I need his permission? It's almost like a marriage right? Oh God how will I stay away from her now. It's hard enough as it is. I really need to find out about her dream from at the Cullen's and I need to think of a patrol schedule. Maybe Bells could help me with that, she's good at that kind of thing.

I heard Bella clear her throat and my eyes snapped up to her. "I well….I didn't have anything to wear and I found one of your shirts so I just….put it on." oh dammit. I usually left some clothes here just in case I need them. This house is far enough back that no one would notice a horse sized wolf going in through the back door. She took my now empty plate and walked back toward the kitchen and that's when I noticed which shirt she had on. It was the one with my name on it. Across her shoulders read "Black" and damn if I didn't love seeing my name on her.

"Bells. I um…gotta call Sam real quick. I'll have Emily pack you some clothes for the weekend, we're going to stay here for a few days. I was wondering if you might consider helping me making the patrol schedule?" I asked a little nervous

"Oh I'd love that. Maybe we should keep Sam's for this week and talk to everyone and see what times aren't good for them and what plans they have so that we can work with that. What do you think?" she sounded so perfect. Normal people would have run screaming.

"Jake I'm not going to run away. Stop worrying. I'm going to go see if I can find some blankets and stuff for the bed upstairs and you make your phone call. I meet you up there okay?" she winked and walked away again.

I laughed and picked up the phone. _"Hello" my dad answered. _

"_Hey Dad it's me is Sam still around?" _

"_Yeah Jake, he said your at your mom's are you okay being there?" _

"_I'm fine Dad I'm with Bells." _

"_Okay Son, here's Sam." _

"_Jacob."_

"_Sam listen…um…..ugh I don't know how to do this." _

"_If you are calling to ask permission to have sex with my baby sister. The answer is no. I know that you will still do it though." _

"_That's not exactly why I was calling." _

"_Jacob. Tell me you are kidding." _

"_No Sam that Mind Reading fucker threatened to take her from me. I have to do this. We need this." _

"_Okay Jacob. Just be careful with her. Please. She's my only baby sister."_

"_I know Sam. Listen we will see you guys Sunday afternoon. Can Leah or Emily send some clothes for Bells though?" _

"_Sure thing Jake. Oh wait your dad wants to tell you something." _

"_Jacob"_

"_Yes Dad?" _

"_I just wanted you to know I was proud of you and that we will have a ceremony next weekend to officially make you Alpha in the eyes of the council with your imprint at your side. Be safe tonight my son." _

And then he was gone. Didn't even let me say goodbye. He told me to be safe. What did that mean? Oh shit. Condoms. I wondered if Bella was on the pill, that would make it better, no barriers. I held back the moan threatening to escape and climbed the stairs to my Bells.

She sat there painting her little toe nails. So I just leaned at the doorway and watched her. "Hey Jake" she said without looking up.

"How'd you do that? My steps are quiet."

"I felt you. My heart started to flutter like it always does when your around." she said with a blush.

I laughed and sat down next to her. "You almost done?"

"Um...yeah…I found this in the bathroom I hope you don't mind. It was just really pretty."

"Bells do you know where we are?"

"You said 'your other house' so I would assume you owned it. I hope we aren't breaking and entering!"

"Silly Bella, no this was my mom's house and I would assume that is her nail polish." I said a little quietly unsure of how she would feel.

"Oh wow Jake, are you okay? I can take it off if you want. I didn't mean to mess with your Mom's stuff Jake."

"It may no be hers Bells. It might be Leah's sometimes if someone needs to get away they crash here. Really it's okay calm down."

"Oh well…..I'm almost finished did you wanna talk some more?"

"Well no, but I assume you do since your asking?"

"Yeah two things. My dream at the Cullen's was….bad. Oh and the twins."

"Okay…..what about the twins…."

"Well….."

"Come on Bells, I heard them call you Mama B is that what it's about?"

"Jake they live with their grandmother. She's really sick."

"Okay? What are you trying to ask while avoiding doing the asking."

"Shut up Jake," she laughed, "I just…want to take care of them. I don't want them to ever go into foster care if it comes to it."

"We'll take care of them Bells I promise."

"I love them. They are just….I can't even describe how proud of them I am. Can you believe it 13 and they take on all these responsibilities and they are so smart."

"How long did they stay before I came back?"

"Oh just... the whole time. They knew you didn't want me left alone so we talked."

"Okay Bells. I promise they will be taken care of, now tell me about your dream. I was going to ask you but since you brought it up…tell me."

"Okay….well it started with Edward holding Leah by the throat and he had red eyes Jake! Red eyes! I couldn't believe it. Leah keeps mouthing to the other me, because well its like I'm standing on the sidelines watching everyone, anyways she is mouth to me to run. Then you come and attack Edward because you know Leah will be fine as long as she gets free. You guys start to fight and I kept yelling at him to stop and that I loved you but no one would listen. Apparently you must have told Leah to take me and run because she did and we left you both there and I didn't know what happened to you, and that's when you woke me up." She looked like she was about to cry but was trying to hold it in.

"Holy shit Bells, that's crazy. We'll have watch for that okay? Listen do you think you could start a journal or something with all your dreams in them so we can maybe look back at them?"

"I think that's a great idea. I was trying to find a way to get remember them all. It's crazy how we think alike."

"One more question and then hopefully….I will be making sweet love to you all night and weekend long."

"Okay shoot" she said braiding her hair into pig tails, _so sexy._

"Are you on the pill?" I rushed out really fast hoping she would catch it. She just looked at me and laughed and laughed for at least five minutes and her eyes were full of tears from the laughter. Great just great she thinks I'm comical. I'll show her comical. I pounced on her like she was my prey. The laughter immediately stopped and she looked at me with lust filled eyes.

"Answer the question."

"Yes Jake I am on birth control." then she muttered, 'lucky for it too Mr. Unprepared.'

I pressed my nose into her neck and pressed open mouth kisses along her neck and right below her ear. She started to squirm and her breathing picked up. Ha got you now Bells!

"Bella…..may I love you?

"Oh Jake…"

"Bells…." her hands were roaming all over my abs and down to the waist bad on my shorts.

"Jake…." she moaned breathlessly as I descended down to her collarbone. That would be the spot I marked her, I kept going back to it and I knew that would be the place.

"Bells…..I…umm….."

Her head shot up from the mattress and she looked at me, "Are you nervous?"

"Hell yes I am….I just….I'm scared I'm going to hurt you or I'll do it wrong and that you'll hate me." I admitted sheepishly.

"Jake I know for a fact that you and Quil used to watch porn all the time. So you know what your doing." Dammit Embry for sharing that information with her.

"Okay Bells. Now let's take off some of these clothes." I reached for the shirt and almost left it on. My name on her…oh God.

"Only if you do Jake." She reached for my shorts and I whispered in her ear, "You do that and it will be unfair. That's all I got."

She went toward the button with shaking hands. "Jake….love me."

So I did. I removed her tiny little panties and kissed along that spot on her collarbone again. I played with her with my fingers and sucked the plethora of juices into my mouth. I was so achingly hard that I thought I would explode. Bella tried to return the favor but honestly if she touched me I would probably blow all over her.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked her one last time.

"Make me yours Jake." she whispered as I entered her slowly. We watched each other's eyes and I saw the tears form in hers. She was in pain and I was causing it. "I can stop"

"No please don't. It won't always be like this. I promise it's fine. Keep going." In one swift motion I pushed the rest of the way inside her and thought I would die on the spot. "Oh Bells, this feels so…..oh God indescribable"

"Jake…" she moaned.

"Say it again Bells." I loved hearing my name on her lips.

"Jake oh God."

"Come on Bells, let the whole pack know who you belong to." I yelled out pounding harder into her. I didn't know what had come over me. I was going on instinct and this is what instinct brought.

"Oh Jake…..I'm yours."

"Damn right you are." and I bit into her neck on her collarbone and we both exploded into ecstasy.

We laid in silence for a moment before I noticed Bells was asleep. I went to the bathroom to get a wash cloth to clean her up, I knew there would be blood from her hymen and it needed to be cleaned up before she saw it.

I cuddled into her and went into a wonderful world of just Bells and me.

"Jacob."

"Jake."

"Jacob Black!"

"FOOD!" she yelled and that's when I sprang up.

"Hey Bells."

"Don't you hey Bells me mister. You ignored me for like fifteen minutes." and she pouted oh geez.

I went to kiss Bella but we were stopped by a knock at the door. "I'll go. You wait here." and I kissed her forehead and went towards the door.

"This better be good, I thought I told you fuckers to stay away for the weekend!" I yelled as I flung the door open and I was surprised to find my father in his wheelchair sitting on the front porch.

"Dad?"

"Yeah son…."

"What are you doing here?"

"I just though I should catch up with my daughter-in-law. Don't you think?"

Dammit there goes my plans filled with an afternoon of sex and food with Bells….

**A/N: Okay….soooo you probably all hate me. I love suggestions so if you guys have an idea sent it to me. I always give credit. I'm going to update GBWOWL tomorrow and I might [very slim chance] have another chapter done tomorrow but more than likely it will be Tuesday for the next chapter. **

**Oh and I want to know…..should Leah get an imprint and who should it be? **

**And suggestions as to WTF is going on with Embry and Bella. =) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know I said Tuesday and it's now Sunday but my babies had colds this week and it really sucked. Esp for my littlest baby since It was his first one ever, he's only 4 months old =( and you can't even give him anything for it. It sucked. **

**However I did post 2 Chapter's of GBWOWL because that was left in a horrible cliffy like situation. And the chapters just seemed to write themselves. **

**I will be using some ideas I got from you guys soon. So yay! I'll be sure to give credit to those who deserve it. **

**I don't own anything in this story except the crazy thoughts in my head. **

_**Previously on "The Dream Catcher" **_

_**"This better be good, I thought I told you fuckers to stay away for the weekend!" I yelled as I flung the door open and I was surprised to find my father in his wheelchair sitting on the front porch.**_

_**"Dad?"**_

_**"Yeah son…."**_

_**"What are you doing here?"**_

_**"I just though I should catch up with my daughter-in-law. Don't you think?"**_

_**Dammit there goes my plans filled with an afternoon of sex and food with Bells….**_

Chapter 4:

**Jacob POV: **

"Jake who's at the door your breakfast is getting cold?" Bella called from the kitchen.

"Geez Jake she's already spoiling you? Think there is any room for me too?" Dad whispered.

"Bells, it's just Dad you got enough for another plate?"

"Sure he can have mine. And I'll make some more I'm sure you will eat more too." She said and went a busied herself in the kitchen again.

Dad and I went to the table and started eating. We had pancakes with fruit and some eggs and bacon and sausage. I wondered offhandedly just how long Bells had been out of bed. I didn't like it. Bells came in with a plate with one pancake on it for herself and another giant stack for me. Dad's right I am spoiled.

"So Billy how have you been? I'm sorry I haven't stopped in yet. There have been some…issues." Bella said and I scoffed at her 'issues' and she gave me a look that said 'shut up or you will regret it.'

"I'm good Bella….it's great to have you back. I'm glad you are Jake's imprint. Have your dreams changed at all?" he asked.

"Um.. I don't think this is a breakfast conversation and I think I will need to tell the pack anything I have seen first don't you agree?" she answered.

"Wow you truly are the Alpha's imprint. Now tell me all about that cooking school and your uncle. And I'll tell you how everyone moped around here moped while you were gone."

I sat back and listened to them banter on and on. This was our life. Dad, Bells, and me, this is how we would be always and I loved it. The two of them sat for hours just chatting away. I was getting restless though. I needed some alone time with Bella before Monday.

"Dad I hate to cut this short, but there are some things Bells and I need to discuss."

"Ok Son, but I will see you tomorrow night since you have school Monday correct?" I nodded and pushed him towards the door.

"Billy, I called Sam…he said he would be here in two minutes to take you home." Bella said from behind us.

"Bella you didn't need to do that. I would have been fine."

"Hush, you. Have a good day." Then she hugged him and strode off toward the kitchen again, either to make lunch or clean up breakfast I assumed.

I said goodbye to my dad and went and wrapped my arms around Bella. "Hey you, why don't you leave this for now and we can do it later." I suggested in a husky voice.

"Jake…" she moaned out as I placed kisses on her neck.

"Yes Bells?" I said innocently.

"You are bad. Now listen I had the best dream EVER last night and I want to tell you all about it. I can do that right? Since you are Alpha I can tell you first and then we can tell everyone else even though I don't really want to tell them I want part of it to be a surprise." She babbled on.

"Bells, honey, breathe. Yes you can tell me and why don't you want the others to know."

"Because Leah is going to freaking imprint! Isn't that great! Oh I'm so excited! And he's so cute."

"Cute huh? I'll show you cute." I growled out playfully.

"Jake come on there is more to it than that geez, no sexy distractions." She yelled out behind herself as she ran out of the kitchen and toward the stairs.

We settled on the bed cuddling, "Okay Bells, lay it on me."

"Jake another pack is going to come here." She said in a serious voice.

"Why?"

"Well….I'm not sure but you seem really angry."

"How can you tell I'm angry?"

"You use your Alpha voice on me" she said sheepishly.

"I wouldn't do that."

"You did."

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't use that voice on her, why would I? I don't understand? As I laid here contemplating whatever was going to happen to us, Bella placed kisses all over my shirt clad chest. She threw her legs over my waist and straddled me. "Stop thinking so hard." She murmured

She started to unbutton my shorts and I stopped her. "Bells…" I warned. I was about to take it and it wasn't going to be sweet. It was about to be animalistic and rough.

"Yes Alpha Black?" she replied with a little smirk on her face, she knew what she was doing!

"Don't do that." I didn't realize how sexy that sounded coming from her mouth.

"Why not Alpha Black?"

"Bella!" I warned with a little more authority.

"What is it?" she said trying to act innocent.

"Stop or I'm going to take you right now!"

"And what if that's what I want?"

"Dammit Bella I don't want to hurt you."

"Take what's yours Alpha."

So I did. And I was right, it was animalistic and raw and just pure fucking. I made sure the whole reservation heard her screaming my name. She screamed that she belonged to me and that she'd love me always. Of course I repeated the sentiments, but not nearly as loud. I whispered my love for her in her ear and placed kisses on every possible place on her body.

After our crazy round of sex, Bells passed out. I decided to let her nap and went to clean the kitchen up from breakfast so Bella wouldn't have to do it. After I cleaned all the dishes I went back upstairs and sat on the edge of the bed just watching Bella sleep. I wondered if she had a Pack Dream every time she slept or if she had other dreams.

I also wondered how Bella had food for breakfast, there usually isn't anything in this house. She left! That's the only conclusion. "Isabella Marie Uley, you wake up right now!"

She rolled over trying to ignore me, but I wasn't having that. "Bella…..I need to talk to you."

"What Jake" she said in a sleepy voice.

"Did you leave here this morning?"

"Let me explain before you go yelling at me."

"Well…I'm waiting."

"I called the twins and they took me."

"You called Colin and Brady and they went to the store with you?"

"Yes I didn't think you would want me to go alone. I thought Leah would want girl talk. I wasn't going to call Sam. Embry's been being really weird, and I just thought…..the twins were here with me before so obviously you trusted them with me. I'm sorry if you're mad." She whispered the end

"No scared me to death, but I'm not mad. I'm glad you called the twins. I'd like to talk about that dream some more if you don't mind."

"Okay, well we are all out having a bonfire, but I don't know why. They come up and demand to speak with the Alpha. It's an all male pack, and I think there are six of them. One of the boys looks up at Leah and they lock eyes and imprint. Bam! It's so great. But anyway the other Alpha says there is something you need to discuss Alpha to Alpha and you tell him anything that needs to be said to you can be said in front of your pack. So the Alpha looks at Emily and I and says 'imprints aren't welcome in pack meetings' and then you get really mad. I start to walk away and that's when you use the Alpha voice on me. You yelled and this is weird. "Bella Black you are the Dream Catcher and the Alpha's imprint. You WILL be at this meeting." I don't know why you called me that but you did." she said it all really fast and was trying to catch her breath at the end.

She let me stew over this for a minute. Apparently the Alpha and I were going to have issues. But why would I call Bells, 'Bella Black' yes I liked it and I hoped one day that would be her name, but we were still 17…how was that possible?

"Okay. .. and what else happened?"

"That's all I got then. I'm sorry."

"Oh sweetheart it's fine. I shouldn't depend on you for everything. Knowing some is better than nothing right?" she shrugged I think she was upset she couldn't help me out more.

"Come on Bells, let me make you something to eat."

So I did, and we ate and talked some more about our time apart. We talked about Embry and what we thought was going on. I thought he was in love with her and she disagreed and said it was something like a brother and sister bond. That brought up a subject we didn't speak about a lot because oddly enough Embry could either be my brother or hers. I was still convinced he loved her. She asked about school and how things would be there. I told her it might be weird since people don't know about the pack and they call us a 'gang' and now she will be associated with the 'gang' we let it all roll off our backs, but Bells is sensitive and her feelings might get hurt. I was worried about Amy, she was relentless and my try to corner Bella.

We spent the Sunday together making love, cuddled up in the bed and by the afternoon we decided it was time to head home. I needed to speak with Sam and Bella had to get her stuff ready for school. When we got to the house….it was tense and I didn't like it.

"What happened Sam?" I asked him

"Wait, I don't want Bells to hear this yet. I want you to know first so when she's upset you can comfort her." He said I was starting to get scared because something was going to hurt Bells.

"Hit me with it Sam."

"It's our Dad Jake. He's decided he wants to see his 'little girl all grown up' and he's coming and threatening to take her away." And I lost it. I was in the forest phased and howling toward the moon like the wolf I was. I made my way towards Bella's window just so I could be close to her and try to calm down.

I heard Brady's voice, "Mama B….your like…perfect….where's your mom? How come you were with your uncle?"

"Um…Brady…I don't really know. I've been here with Sammy for as long as I've known. Obviously I don't remember when I was little but I've always been here. Sue's always taken good care of me when I needed it. And everyone's parents have been close. Well except Embry's mom, she won't come near me and I don't know why."

They kept talking and I felt someone join me.

_Jake I need to talk to you. It's really important.-Sam_

_What is it?-Jake_

_Go human.-Sam_

So I phased back and Sam was by my side at an instant. "Okay, you and Bells and probably Embry are about to be really mad at me."

"Why?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Okay….well Bella, Embry and I all have the same dad."

"Okay so why would we be mad, how long have you known?"

"I've always known, but there is more to it. Embry's birthday isn't a few days before Bella's."

"What are you talking about?"

"They have the same birthday."

"How can they have the same birthday and the same father? That's not very likely unless they were…." I trailed off unsure of what to think, "you mean they are twins. That Embry's mom is Bella's mom and she has been here in front of her face her WHOLE life and has shunned her? What the hell!" I roared out at the end.

"Yes they are twins. And that's why Embry was upset when he didn't imprint on her. He thought if he did that meant they weren't brother and sister. He doesn't know they are twins. Just that we all have the same dad." Sam said.

"This is going to kill her. Break her heart. She's going to hate you." I said reluctantly.

"I know. That's why I wanted you to know. I want you to be in a rational mind when she blows up." He said shaking his head.

"She won't stay here." I told him seriously

"I know."

"She'll be with me."

"I know."

"Why did you hide this?"

"The Elder's and Embry's mom made me swear not to tell."

"And why is your dad coming?"

"To see his children. Or make some money. He heard how great Bells cooking is and wants to use her."

"I have to go. We have to tell her this now. You know there is a meeting next weekend with the Elder's for the introduction of me as Alpha and her as my imprint."

"I know." I was getting really tired of hearing that from his mouth.

"Clear out the house. Just Bells, Embry, Emily, you and I will stay." I said in a surprisingly Alpha tone. I think that is the first time I used it.

He didn't respond but went and cleared the house. I went up to Bella's room and leaned against the door. "I wouldn't unpack if I was you."

"Why not Jake? Are we going somewhere?" she said sweetly.

"No honey. Sam needs to talk to you. It's really important."

"Jake….do you know what he wants to talk to me about?" I nodded, "Am I going to be mad?" I nodded again. "Why did he tell you first?"

"He wanted me to be able to calm you down and if I was hearing it at the same time with you, I would have lost it like I did."

"I thought I heard a howl, I just thought maybe it was someone new phasing or something."

"No sweetheart, now come on. Let's go, just know, that when this is over, if you want I will take you away from here. All you have to do is ask. I love you." And I kissed her sweetly.

**Bella POV: **

Jake was tense, and angry. I could see it on his face and I didn't like it. Everyone was gone except for Embry and Jake. We went in and sat down on the couch and Sam started talking, "Bells, I have to tell you something and you are probably going to hate me."

Embry cut in and asked, "Exactly why am I here and not everyone else?"

"Because this involves you too." Sam said, "Bella…..I would like to introduce you to our brother, well…. Your twin brother Embry Call."

At the word twin I shut down. They all lied to me for years. His mom, wait she was our mom. But Embry's birthday was a few days before mine, that wasn't possible. Unless they lied. Oh God they lied about everything…..my mom has been down the road from me my whole life and never once acknowledged me.

"Bella are you okay?" Jake asked. I shook my head no and then I passed out.

**Jake POV: **

She passed out. Embry was no better. He sat there is silence. Emily had tears in her eyes, and Sam was just plain upset. He had hurt his sister, and obviously his brother.

Finally Embry was coming back to life. "TWIN!" he roared. "She lied to me. My whole life. My SISTER my TWIN SISTER was down the road from me and has been my BEST FRIEND. How could she let her go! She's so great and Mom won't even look at her. Now I know why….well not really. I'm going to lose my mind" he ran towards the door, "Jake you let my sister know I went to speak to OUR mother and if she wants to join me she is MORE than welcome."

Embry was usually a quiet guy but this explosion was needed. Bella was starting to stir. "Em?"

"Sorry Bells, he went to talk to his, I mean your mom. He said you're more than welcome to go with him if you want."

"No. I don't. I want to go with you. Can we leave please?" she begged with tears coming down her face.

Sam went to protest but looked at me and saw my anger and changed his mind. He went up to Bella's room, got her school stuff and some clothes and handed it to me and I carried her home. When we got there Dad was waiting on the porch. "Jake…"

"Don't Dad. And when Bells finds out you knew, don't expect her to be so courteous to you. She's really hurt." I explained.

"I wasn't going to say anything, just tell you that Embry called and said that he blew up at his mom and she wants to talk to Bella." I went to cut him off with a hell no but he didn't let me, "I know I wouldn't let her either. Embry told her to stick it up her ass, really his words not mine. He's wanted to know if he could crash here. I told him it was fine and he should be here in a while."

I nodded and took Bells to my room. "Bella, you have to let go. You gotta change. And Embry will be here soon."

She still hadn't said much and it was bothering me but when I mentioned Embry she whispered, "twin" I really didn't know what to do.

"Just hold me Jake. Please?" she whispered again.

"Okay honey." And I held her until we fell asleep.

A few hours later Embry came in my room quiet as a mouse so he didn't wake up Bells. I slipped away from her and we went to sit in the living room. "So what happened?"

"She won't tell me anything without Bella. Dude this is so fucked up. Did you know that I was starting to think something was wrong with me because I wasn't attracted to someone as pretty as Bella? Ugh I hate how upset she was. She's my twin Jake…my twin. Can you believe it?" he exclaimed.

"No I really can't. It's nuts. The Pack is going to go crazy with this. Leah is going to kill your mom you know that right?" I laughed a little. Leah was fiercely protective of Bella.

"Oh I know it. Listen I'm gonna crash, we have school tomorrow. I think Leah is coming too just so you know. Go back to my sister man, and hey I wonder who is older, if I have to give you the big brother speech….if not I at least get to give you the twin speech! Is it weird I'm actually excited?" I shook my head no and we both went to bed. Could life get anymore exciting around here?

**A/N: Sneak Peek: **

"**I would like to introduce to the Elder's the new Alpha of the pack. Jacob Black and his imprint, the "Dream Catcher" Bella Black." **

**I whispered to Jake, "Why did he change my name?" **

"**I don't know sweetheart. We'll ask them" **

"**Is there a problem Alpha?" **

"**Yes why did you refer to Bella as Bella Black and not Uley?" **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay SOOOOO I updating this story first then GBWOWL either later tonight or tomorrow. I am going out of town Wednesday for a week and I hope to put out at least two chapters for each story. So I want to have a total of 3 chapters for each story by then. –Crosses fingers- **

**I want to say thank you to Robin.D because you gave me the idea of another pack or wolf for Miss Leah….**

**On to business now…..Stephy owns everything ughhhh. I just wish I could for just a minute =) **

_**Previously on The Dream Catcher **_

_**-Embry and Bella have found out they are twins-**_

_**-Sam and the council knew and kept it a secret- **_

_**-Everyone shows up at Jake's house-**_

**Chapter 5: **

**Jacob POV: **

I felt the sun coming in through my window so I knew it was time to wake up. Today was going to be awkward and weird. The rest of the pack had no clue about the whole "Embry and Bella are twin's debacle." I heard Bella crying in her sleep during the night, and then she got up and saw that Embry was in my sisters' room, she went in to check on him and covered him with a blanket. I had followed to see where she was going but when I laughed I gave away my position. I found it funny that she was covering up a 109 degree werewolf with a blanket, but obviously she didn't. I rolled over to kiss Bella but found that she wasn't there and her side of the bed was cold. I walked out into the living room and called for her, "Bella?"

"Yeah Jake?" she called from the kitchen. I should have known she would be cooking.

"Sorry I woke up and you weren't there I was a little worried." I said as I came up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"Ew gross, twin brother in the room can we stop now?" Embry whined from the table.

Before I could say anything Bella turned around and put her hands on her hips, "Both of you hush now and eat, we have to go soon."

I knew Bella didn't eat when she was nervous or upset so I didn't push it. After she handed us our plates she started to clean the kitchen. I heard Dad's wheelchair coming down the hall and braced myself for Hurricane Bella to go off on him, but it never came. She just handed him a plate and didn't say a word. I thought we were in the clear but nope my dad had to go and screw up our whole day.

"Embry, Bella….umm your mom would like to see you guys after school." My dad told them as we were ready to walk out the door.

"Sorry Billy, I have no mother so I don't know who this woman is that you are talking about. And honestly I would prefer it if you didn't speak to me right now. You have lied to me for my whole life. Between you and Sue I'm not sure who I am more disappointed in. I know that Embry's mom and Sam are the biggest disappointment of all but I just never thought you would lie to me like this. I hope your big secret was worth all the trust you just lost." Bella told him and then she walked out the door without anther word.

"Bells…" I started but she looked at me with a death glare. "Don't look at me like that….we usually pick Seth up too. Do you mind?"

She shook her head and pulled a book out of her bag and started to read. We arrived at the Clearwater's and I got out to let Seth in. Leah was on the porch, she tried to wave at Bella but she didn't respond.

"What did you do to her Black?" Leah's mama wolf was coming out and I was scared.

"It wasn't me. I promise. Listen we are gonna have a pack meeting after school. It will all be explained there. Just….try to stay calm, she is alright, just really upset." I tried to reason with her. She looked at me, then at Bella and then back at me and nodded her head.

"I need you to pick up the twins from the middle school so they can be there too okay?" again she nodded her head.

I went back to the car and we all rode in silence. Seth was curious I'm sure, usually the three of us are laughing and playing music on the way. We were met in the parking lot by Quil, Jared and Paul.

"Yo Black you tap that fine ass yet? I can't wait to patrol with you so I can see what Miss Uley is hiding under those clothes." Paul howled out. I dropped mine and Bella's bags and had him by the collar of his shirt pinning him to his own car.

"Paul I suggest that you stop thinking about my imprint naked." I growled out.

"Sorry Jake I was just playing." He said with his hands up in surrender.

"Embry, go take Bells to get her schedule and if it doesn't match mine make them fix it." I said. Bells looked at me and mouthed "I love you" to which I just nodded. I was too angry right now to be all loving with her. She would calm me down when we could be alone and I would be better.

I looked to my pack [well what was left here of it] and told them they were to head straight to Sam's house for a meeting after school. We walked in to meet Bella and Embry but unfortunately I was stopped by none other than Amy.

"Jacob! I've missed you. I didn't see you this weekend." She gushed over me. As soon as she hugged me Bella and Embry came out of the office.

"Bells…" I tried to say but she just shook her head and whispered something to Paul. What the fuck! "Embry what happened?"

"They said they didn't have any information on a Bella Uley and wouldn't say anything else."

"Fine. Go and stop Paul from taking her home. I will fix this." I walked into the office and slammed my hand on the table. "Excuse me?" I said to the lady with her back to me then I noticed it was Quil's aunt behind the desk.

"Mr. Black how good to see you! Is your imprint here with you?" she said in a hushed voice, but I only stared at her. "Of course I know. How do you think you guys don't fail your classes with all that you miss."

"Sorry Mrs. Ateara. Listen Bella was just in here with Embry. They said she didn't have anything in here. I need to fix it." _Amongst other things_, I added in my head.

"Jake….what's Bella's last name?" she looked really confused.

"Uley…as in Sam, since he is her brother and guardian."

"Jake I only have one new student in here and she's listed under Bella Black."

"Well she's not MY sister! She's my imprint. So fix it."

"Jake you should talk to the council about this. I can't answer these questions, nor can I change it. You and the rest of the pack go home. I'll call the middle school and get Colin and Brady out too."

I just stared at this woman with so much amazement. I was literally dumbfounded. "Thank's Mrs. Ateara, tell them to meet us at Sam's. Leah was going to pick them up, so call her too okay?"

She nodded and I went to join my pack in the hallway. "Quil, did you know your Aunt is in on all this?" I asked him.

"No…what the fuck?" he replied.

"Listen….meeting at Sam's now. Leah is picking up the twins. Embry, Seth ride with someone else. I need to talk to Bells." The nodded and scattered. I held my hand out to Bella and she took it. We walked to the car hand in hand and didn't say a word.

**Bella POV: **

The dream I had last night was crazy. Brief but crazy. It was at the council meeting and we were being introduced. As I waited for Jake to fix my schedule problem I pulled out my "Dream Notebook" as it was deemed and started to write.

"**I would like to introduce to the Elder's the new Alpha of the pack. Jacob Black and his imprint, the "Dream Catcher" Bella Black." **

**I whispered to Jake, "Why did he change my name?" **

"**I don't know sweetheart. We'll ask them" **

"**Is there a problem Alpha?" **

"**Yes why did you refer to Bella as Bella Black and not Uley?" **

And that was where it ended. I saw Jake come out and talk to the back but I wasn't really listening. I saw that girl hugging him and I went right back to my dream of them making out. I was hurt, but at least he did look uncomfortable. Jake offered me his hand when we were going to leave and I took it without question. So much had gone on the last few days. I was so angry with Sam for keeping this from me, but I was even angrier with Embry's mom, well our mother, I just can't think of her that way. I tried to think of anything I could have done that would make her not want me, but came up blank. She must have wanted to be a mother, she kept Embry. I was also mad at the council, they had no right to keep this information from us. I had always thought of Embry as a brother, but for him to be my twin was amazing. I just wish we would have known, things could have been different.

We arrived back at Sam's, I couldn't call it home, and I was surprised to see the whole pack there. "Don't bother getting out Bells, I called the council and they want us to meet there today so they can be apart of this." Sam called from the porch.

I was angry and decided to be a bitch to him, "Well Sam did you think that was your place? You are not the Alpha anymore, I think you should have asked him first before making those plans. "

"Bella I know you're mad, but that does make sense. I need to talk to the council. I know you aren't happy with them, but it needs to be done. I'm sorry." Jake said with a sad look on his face.

I just nodded and got back into the car. I didn't want to talk to any of them. I couldn't talk to Leah because she didn't know yet and Emily probably knew along with them so I didn't want to speak to her either. We drove to the council meeting house and I didn't get out of the car. "Come on Bells….we have to do this."

"I know Jake…" I went on to say something else but someone caught my eye. There she was, Embry's mom, she stared at me with pleading eyes but I just grabbed Jake's hand hoping he would put a stop to it, and he did. He stood in front of me and growled out, "Miss Call I suggest you go inside with the others."

She replied with a "Yes Alpha" and went inside. I felt the tears falling down my face. Embry looked at me with a sad expression. I wiped the tears from my eyes and we walked into the meeting house. I never let go of Jake's hand, we were in this together.

Billy's voice rang through the room, "Council, Protectors, and other honored family members, we are here for many reasons. The first would be to introduce my son who has taken his rightful place as Alpha of the Pack. I would also like to introduce his imprint and the Dream Catcher, Bella. We all know her and she is the other reason we are here. Alpha would you like to speak?"

Jake nodded and we stood, "Thanks Dad, um…I'm not sure how to do this, but it has come to the attention of my imprint that her family has lied to her throughout her whole life. This council has withheld information to a pack member and the Dream Catcher." He turned to the pack, "To my pack, I am sorry that you have to hear this information this way, but it needs to be done. Know this, Bella and I only got this information last night."

They all looked at us, waiting for the information. I was trying so hard not to cry, but I couldn't withhold the tears. "Alpha please tell us, I would really like to just hug Bella and tell her it will be alright, but while you are speaking I cannot." Leah said.

"I'm sorry Leah, Sam informed Bella, Embry and myself last night that Embry was in fact a Uley by blood. But that wasn't all that was shared. Embry and Bella are twins. Miss Call is their mother and Joshua Uley is their father." He finished and hugged me tight into his chest.

Leah's voice broke through all the other yells throughout the hall. "You mean to tell me that the council and Sam have known this their whole lives? Mom, Dad, please tell me you didn't know."

"I'm sorry Leah, and I'm sorry Bella, I wish I could take it back, but I can't. We did what we had to do." Sue said.

With that I lost it. "What is it that you HAD to do Sue? What good did it do to keep my MOTHER from me my whole life? Oh wait she wasn't kept from me, she was four houses down the road! What is the purpose of keeping this secret? Tell me the good that came from crying all night because you want to know why you aren't wanted by your own mother. Try telling me please. I beg you to tell me why this secret was kept my whole life and why all of you tried to compensate and act like you cared, when none of you care one single ounce of anything for me, not even my own brother." I ended up screaming the end. When I finished my rant I was occupied in a hug from Jake, Leah, Colin, Brady and Embry. I let the tears take over my body and I just shut down. Had I not been cuddled by five wolves I would have fallen to the ground.

"Alpha is your imprint alright to proceed." Billy's voice asked. Jake looked down at me and I nodded. "Good then what is this other order of business?"

"When we went to the school, I told Embry to get Bella's schedule while I settled something else. They were told that there was no information on a Bella Uley. I went in after they did and spoke with Quil's aunt and she said they only thing they had was a Bella Black. Bella has also had a dream of another pack coming and I refer to her that way." I had to stop him then.

"Jake…" I whispered to him, "I had another one last night…" and I handed him my notebook.

"Sorry she had another dream last night where the council introduced her as Bella Black and we asked why. Do you have answers?" he sounded so strong the further into this meeting we went.

"Alpha….did you mate with your imprint?" Billy asked.

"Um…Dad?"

"Answer the question…did you mate with her?" he said with a serious face.

"Are you asking if I had sex with her the answer is yes? Did I mark her? Yes I did."

"Exactly, so now she is not just your imprint, but your mate, your wife." He explained.

Jake just turned to look at me and whispered, "Wife" and I smiled at him and then he kissed me.

"Are you two done now?" Leah giggled.

"Sorry. So she is my wife, so she will now be known as Bella Black? Can we change that for school though? Could you imagine the rumors that would spread?" Jake pleaded and I was agreeing with him.

"Yes at school she will be known as Bella Uley, but anywhere else she will be Bella Black. Bella do you wish to say anything else?" Billy said.

"No thank you." I said in a small voice.

"Billy I would like to speak with my daughter." She said. I looked up to Jake begging him with my eyes to get me out of there.

"Miss Call I did not give you permission to speak with my wife that way, I suggest you back off. Leah, Colin, Brady, take Bella back to the other house, we will meet there after this. Bells if you could make some lunch for everyone that would be great." I nodded and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

He turned his head so I would kiss his lips instead so I whispered, "I'm so proud of you Alpha."

And he whispered back, "Get out of here Bella Black I need to finish this."

I whispered a thank you to him and left with Leah and the twins to make some lunch.

**Jake POV: **

I watched as my imprint, my wife, left with the others of my pack and then I turned toward the council and Miss Call. Embry looked like he was itching to say something and Sam just looked sad.

"Alpha….may I ask why I was not allowed to go with my twin sister to your home?" Embry asked.

"Sorry Embry I just thought you would like to be here to this. I demand there be repercussions for this act against my imprint." I said in a strong voice.

"And what repercussions would you like Alpha?" Dad asked.

"First I will demand that Miss Call stay away from Bella indefinitely. Bella has to be the one to come to you, you may not harass her to speak to you or anything. I also think that she is hurt desperately by all of your actions and needs the trust to be built back. You figure it out on your own, but until my wife is happy with you, I will not be happy with you. I do not need the council's permission to do anything. I come to you voluntarily. Remember that. Now I would assume that you would like to speak about this other pack that's coming." I told the council.

"The request with Miss Call is granted. You will stay away from her until she comes to you. If not you will be sent back to the Makah reservation and be unwelcome on this land. Yes Alpha we would like to hear about this other pack."

"Bella had a dream the other night about this pack meeting us on the beach during on of our bonfires. She wasn't sure when. She and I both know something that we do not wish to share yet, because it is personal. The Alpha is not pleasant. He tries to send the imprints away from the meeting between us, but I demand Bella stays and she said I yelled at her in an Alpha voice. That would be when I called her Bella Black." I said sounding ashamed; I don't even want to use that voice with her.

"Alpha it is okay. Remember her dreams change. They are not set in stone. I'm glad she is telling you them, and if I saw correctly she is keeping a record of them? I would like to let you know, you and Bella may stay at your mother's house now." I cut him off before he could say anymore.

"No Dad you need us at home. There are other things we need to speak about at home. I know Bella is not happy with you right now, but in time she will forgive you. She will understand us being there, I promise." And he nodded with a grateful smile.

Sam finally started to talk, "Jake, did you happen to tell her about our father coming?" and Embry went nuts.

"Hell no, he is not coming near her! You're all going to stay away. She is my sister. My twin, he will stay away from us and so will you Sam Uley!" he screamed as he was shaking. He ran out of the meeting house and we were all met with a howl that sent shivers down our spines.

The council dismissed the meeting and I was met outside by the other pack members. They looked like they wanted to talk but I shook my head and sent them to the house. My dad rolled his way out with followed by a Miss Call in tears.

"What's her problem?" I said my voice full of disgust.

"Well not only did she lose her daughter, now her son won't speak to her either."

"You're lucky I am speaking to you. You all really hurt her."

"I know. Go have your meeting with the pack. You said we had some stuff to talk about, will that be tonight?"

"Yeah Dad probably after dinner."

I left him there, Sue and Harry would take him home. I was met on the stairs of my mom's house with a smiling Bells. I felt so much better now that she was smiling instead of the tears she had been shedding all day long.

"Hey Jake"

"Hey Bells, you seem happy?" I said making it sound like a question.

"Yeah, Leah and the twins made me laugh."

"Good. Is everyone else here?"

"Yeah they are all here except Embry. They are waiting for you to eat, I told them they weren't allowed to start without their Alpha." And she pulled me down to kiss her.

"Umm guys," We heard Embry's voice come from behind us, "I really am tired of catching you doing that. Can we start the meeting yet, sorry I took so long I just had to calm down. Hey Bells, how's my sister doing?"

"I'm fine brother, how are you?" she smiled at him.

"Wondering if I'm the big brother….ha, guess that means I'll actually have to talk to Mom." He said laughing.

"Come on you goof, let's eat and finish our meeting." Bella said pulling both of us into the living room. She disappeared and came back with two plates and drinks, one for Em and one for me.

"Sam would you like for me to call Emily to join us?" Bella said not even looking at him.

"No thank you Bella. She is no longer the Alpha's imprint, she does not belong in this meeting." He said looking down at the floor.

After we all finished eating, Bella [who again hadn't eaten] started to clean the dishes, when Colin and Brady told her to sit her butt down and let them do it. We all had a good laugh.

"Bells you missed some when you left. Your mom is not to approach you until you approach her first and the council is to work on making amends with you. I told them they had to gain your trust. We also talked about your dad, Sam says he is coming to see his kids. If you don't want to see him I can stop him, you say the word." I told her honestly.

"Thanks Jake. I really don't want to see anyone."

"Okay then. Now this other pack could be here any time. I want everyone to be on alert while on patrol. Oh and speaking of patrol, I want everyone to leave me any days you want off from patrol because Bella and I will be making a new schedule. And no Paul your 'dates' don't count. Important stuff like for your parents, of Jared if Kim needs you….Colin, Brady, if your grandmother has a doctor's appointment, stuff like that, okay? Just let us know and we will do it okay? Does anyone have anything else to say?" I said looking around.

Leah looked nervous, "Um…Jake…I want to go back to school with everyone else."

"I can handle that for you. Bella will you go and call my dad and have it set up." She groaned, "I know you are angry with him, but do it for Leah." She nodded and left the room.

"Are you going to tell us the 'personal information' you didn't want to share about Bella's dream with the council?" Sam asked.

"I know what you are thinking, and no your sister shouldn't be pregnant, she said she was on the pill, so no there was no celebrating that at the bonfire, she says she doesn't know why we are there, but something does happen that night, and I don't want to ruin it. Bella and I agreed that this secret should be kept although she is quite excited about it." I looked around the room smiling.

We finished up with the requests for off patrol days when Embry came up to me. "So what do you know about this other pack?"

"They are all male. And the Alpha is a dick?"

"So Leah is going to imprint." He whispered.

"Dude what the fuck, are you guys starting that twin thing where you know what the other is thinking?" I laughed.

"I don't know I guess it just make sense. She would be happy if it were me or Leah, and since it's an all male pack I would assume its Leah." He laughed.

Bella came in from calling Dad with a sad look on her face. "Bella honey what's wrong."

"Alice Cullen just called, she would like to meet with us again." She whispered.

**A/N: haha like it? More tomorrow? **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Okay so I'm not going until Thursday morning, sooooo I have all of tomorrow to do some chapters too and pack for two little boys. Ugh a plane with an almost 3 year old and a almost 5 month old. Any suggestions? And no neither of them take a pacifier. Lucky me its only an hour flight. **

**Yippie but here we go with some more Dream Catcher. Btw if anyone wants to what do they call it "pimp" my story I would be very grateful =) this one needs some loving's. **

**Stephy owns all of these stinking people except for my new characters who will be coming soon….if not this chapter….then the next but its totally possible for this chapter. I honestly don't know because I write these before I actually start the chapter. Silly me. **

**Previously on The Dream Catcher **

_**We finished up with the requests for off patrol days when Embry came up to me. "So what do you know about this other pack?"**_

_**"They are all male. And the Alpha is a dick?"**_

_**"So Leah is going to imprint." He whispered.**_

_**"Dude what the fuck, are you guys starting that twin thing where you know what the other is thinking?" I laughed.**_

_**"I don't know I guess it just make sense. She would be happy if it were me or Leah, and since it's an all male pack I would assume its Leah." He laughed.**_

_**Bella came in from calling Dad with a sad look on her face. "Bella honey what's wrong."**_

_**"Alice Cullen just called, she would like to meet with us again." She whispered.**_

Chapter 6:

**Jacob POV: **

Bella looked just plain sad, with a mixture of fear. Why she was scared I didn't know but I would damn well find out as soon as possible.

"Bells, did she say what it was about?"

"She said that it was something I couldn't know about and that I was to stay home with the other imprints. She wants you and the pack to come alone. I just…" the tears started to fall down her face but I didn't get it. I thought she liked these bloodsuckers.

"Bella, its something else what is it? You can tell me."

"It didn't really sound like Alice. Jake I'm scared. She sounded….forced or something. Upset and angry. Its just different for her personality you know?"

"Yeah Bells I understand. So who would you like to stay with you?" I knew that it would probably be the twins, she didn't like them out with all the action, said they were too little. They would huff their chests out and tell her they could handle it with the big boys, but Bella mama's them already so much its funny.

"I…Jake….I can't pick." She cried burying her head in my chest.

"Why not Bells?"

"Well theirs you, my husband," she smiled a bit, "then there are my two brothers, my best friend, and two young boys that shouldn't be out there. And then there are new friends that I am gaining….even if one is a perverted pig." When she said that she reminded me that she whispered something to Paul earlier and I wanted to know what it was.

"Bells, what did you say to Paul earlier?"

Her eyes got wide and she looked at Paul then back at me then back at him. He nodded to her and she smiled brightly. "Well….something is going to happen to Paul really soon and you are going to be angry with him, and probably me because I won't tell you but…I asked him if we could talk while he took me home, but you stopped that, so he still doesn't know."

I wanted to know what it was that Bella dreamed for Paul. Why would I be mad at him? I wasn't sure but that wasn't priority right now. "Okay well, Sam, get Emily on the phone and Jared go get Kim. I want them escorted here. Leah I want you to stay here with the girls okay?"

She huffed an annoying sigh but nodded her head. I felt Bella poking me in the stomach and I almost laughed at her. "What is it Bells?"

"I want to talk to you….alone?" her eyes were shining with tears, but at least they stopped falling down her face.

I pulled her upstairs and into the bathroom and turned the water on, that should stop the guys from listening. "Okay Bells, tell me."

"I want you to be careful. I just….I don't feel right with you all being out there and I'm here okay? I want you to keep the twins close to you and I want you to keep an eye on my brothers. But I selfishly want you to be the most careful. Please. I am begging you to not come back to me hurt. Actually I don't want anyone hurt, so be on your guard and stay smart." She was trying to not to break down in front of everyone but here with me alone she was vulnerable. I was so proud of her.

"Bella…you make me so proud." I whispered to her. She looked up at me confused so I went on, "Bella, you as the Alpha's imprint have to be strong when we go, and you did it, you did very well for the first time with us going without you. You waited until you weren't around everyone to break down and I am so proud of you. Everything is going to be alright okay? I promise you that. I will be back soon." I gave her swift kiss on her lips, and she clung tightly to me, "I have to go Bells, you stay here until you are ready."

And with that I was down the stairs and out the door followed by my pack, Jared and Sam had arrived with their imprints, and Leah followed us out to the porch. "Leah keep an eye on her, she's trying to be strong but this is hard for her. You keep an eye on them." Then I leaned into her ear and said, "Don't let Emily try and take over my home, this is my wife's place to run not hers. Remember that." And I went out to the forest and phased.

_Keep together, no one stays behind. Colin and Brady you stick close to my right side. Mama B's orders. Sam and Embry you stick close and get back to your sister, I want you on my left. Jared and Paul by Colin and Brady and Seth and Quil you stick close to Sam and Em. I want a V like for formation. I will be human when we reach the Cullen's. If they attack I want someone to howl to let Leah know and to be on guard.-Jake_

The pack's thoughts were relatively quiet. Everyone had their heads in the game. Bella didn't feel right about this, so none of us did.

_Jake what do you think this could be about?-Embry_

_I'm not sure. Maybe it's those nomads. Or maybe it has something to do with Bells original dream of the battle with the red eyes.-Jake_

We arrived to the treaty line and I phased human. My pack stayed behind me ready to attack if something was wrong.

"Nothing is going to go wrong Alpha Black." The Mind Reader said.

"I hate when you do that shit." I growled back.

The Psychic pranced up to me, "Jake I'm sorry I had to scare Bella, but it had to be done."

"She's fine. I'd rather we not talk about her. It's hard enough to be away as it is. What is the problem so we can get home." I demanded.

Dr. Fang came up next, "Jacob, the nomads have been scoping around this area. I fear they caught Bella scent from when she was here with us last time, and they might attack her. Please keep an eye on her."

Why were they so damn interested in my wife? "Your wife Alpha Black?" The Mind Reader interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes she is my wife do you have a problem with that?" I snarled at him.

"Moving a little fast aren't you? Did you even give her any other options?" he spat at me.

"What is it of your concern!"

He looked at Alice and then back at me and took a step back. "You better tell me right now Mind Reader."

"Alice saw a future with me for Bella. Remember she told you at the first meeting with her." He said with a giant grin on his face. I started to shake uncontrollably. "I want to know Jacob how she is you wife though." I was to angry to speak so I just let the council meeting run through my head.

"Two wolves are her brothers? One is her twin? Her own mother lived a few doors down from her didn't even acknowledge her? And since you mated and marked her she is your wife?" he was asking if he was interpreting correctly so I just nodded.

The Cowboy was concentrating on me and I could feel him trying to give me some of his calming mojo but it wasn't enough. After a few moments the Psychic came up and handed me a phone.

"Alice? Are you there? What's going on is Jake okay?" I heard her voice and instantly I calmed down

"Bells…." I said in a ragged breath.

"Jacob Ephraim Black….you need to stop acting like this. You need to be strong. You need to lead your pack. And most importantly you have to hurry because dinner will be done in a few hours and we have plans later." I felt like a child being chastised in front of everyone. I heard wolfy snorts from the pack and The Incredible Hulk Cullen and Malibu Barbie were laughing.

"Okay Bells…I just…sorry. I'll hurry and be home soon. I love you." I heard her say I love you back and we hung up. 'Um thanks Alice." I said sheepishly

"You called me by my name! Thanks Jake." She smiled.

"Okay so this meeting was because of the nomads correct? So is there anything else?" I asked.

"Well Jake…I saw that you have another pack coming? Do you know when or why?"

"No Bells hasn't really seen it yet. She only saw one part of it that we aren't sharing yet. When I have more information I will let you know."

Alice started to have a glazed over look and remembered that was her 'vision' face. We all sat waiting to find out what she had seen. I was starting to get antsy and felt the pull to go home.

"Is something wrong at home….I….something doesn't feel right." I told her.

"Jake….they are making more. They know about your pack and our coven. But I do see us taking out one. The blonde man. He is mated with the red headed woman and she will be very angry and want revenge." She said with a sad smile on her face.

"Bells does that face too. When I asked if she had seen anything else, she thought I was disappointed. I'm not Alice. I thank you for telling us what you have seen." I told her sincerely.

"Thanks Jake…listen I mean it….imprints should not be left alone ever. Oh and you will be getting a few new ones this week." She giggled. I knew Leah should be one of them, but I wasn't sure who else.

"Did you see the other pack Alice?"

"No. Not yet. I don't have that possibility yet….remember you did something so I could see you guys." So that meant other imprints besides Leah? Weird.

I noticed this was a fairly short meeting only two hours. Alice told me to tell Bella to call her and they could do some shopping or something fun together. I was a little wary of sending her with some bloodsuckers, but Alice wasn't that bad. I kinda liked her. I decided it was time we head home, and I told the Cullen's goodbye. We started to head home when I heard the twins starting to bicker over who Bells liked more.

_No she likes me more Colin. I'm cuter-Brady_

_We're twins you idiot!-Colin_

_Will both of you shut up. She doesn't have favorites….well except Jake.-Embry_

_Maybe she does. Maybe you are her favorite brother now Em, she won't even look at me-Sam. _

_I felt bad for him, Sam, she will be fine give her time to cool off. And boys stop fighting before I tell Bells-Jake_

We reached the house and Jared, Sam and I sprinted inside only to be met by yelling coming from the house.

**Bella POV: [During the meeting] **

I stayed in the bathroom for at least an hour when Leah came up to get me. I had sat there thinking. I knew things were going to change. Jake might end up being mad at me for keeping something from him, but I felt like it needed to be done. If I told him, he would try and stop it.

"Bells you okay?" she called through the door.

"No." I replied.

"Come on girl, it's okay. They are fine." She tried to reassure me but it wasn't working. "Fine at least come and meet Kim."

That got me going. Plus I figured Emily was trying to do something to keep her mind off of everything, and I didn't want her to. This was my place if she wanted to do that she could do it at home. I was angry. I was upset. I was worried to death.

Leah and I walked downstairs in silence, she knew when I needed the quiet. We walked in the living room and sure enough I could see Emily in my kitchen trying to clean it up. I saw a girl sitting on the couch who I assumed was Kim.

"Hi I'm Bella." I told her with a little wave.

"Hi Bella, I'm Kim. Do you know why I'm here? I mean is something wrong?" she asked

"If Jared wants to let you know that's up to him, but its not my place to tell you. I'm sorry." I turned to see Leah with a proud look on her face.

I let out a sigh and Leah looked concerned I just pointed my head towards my kitchen. I didn't want to fight with Emily, maybe this was her way of coping when they were gone.

My cell phone started to ring and said it was Alice. "Alice? Are you there? What's going on is Jake okay?"

"Bells…." I heard Jake say trying to catch his breath he sounded really upset.

"Jacob Ephraim Black….you need to stop acting like this. You need to be strong. You need to lead your pack. And most importantly you have to hurry because dinner will be done in a few hours and we have plans later." I told him and I almost stomped my foot.

"Okay Bells…I just…sorry. I'll hurry and be home soon. I love you." I told him I loved him too and we hung up.

Emily and Kim looked at me with expectant stares. "I'm not telling you anything so don't even ask."

They didn't even respond, so Leah and I went to fix what Emily had done to my kitchen. We talked some more about her going back to school. Billy had said it was fine and could fix it for tomorrow. I was proud of her to be going back. I started to let my mind wander thinking if she would leave us when the other pack came and she imprinted. I just got her back and I didn't want to lose her.

Emily was acting weird, almost rude towards Leah and I didn't like it. She was being really disrespectful to me too, she kept trying to move the little things in the house and I didn't even do that. I was sure that this was the way Jake's mom had it before they moved. I understand her need to keep busy, but maybe this wasn't the best idea to have us all here together. It felt like an us vs them type situation. Leah and I versus Emily and Kim. Kim didn't say much but she was clearly close with Emily.

"That's it I can't stand it! Stop it Emily, God this isn't your house. Stop trying to clean it and moving stuff around. Just sit down and take a chill pill." I basically yelled at her.

"It's not your house either Bella." Emily replied just as loud.

Leah stood up to defend me and Emily laughed, "Oh gonna get Leah to fight your battles? I was a better Alpha imprint that you will ever be. You don't have what it takes. I mean honestly who's gonna want you here after long. Your own mother didn't even want you!" she screamed the last part. I was floored. My heart sank. What had happened the woman I had met when I first got here? What changed? Why didn't she like me anymore? And why did she have to say that about my mom. I felt two warm arms wrap around my waist and knew Jake was here and he would handle it. I slipped away from him giving him a kiss on the underside of his jaw and went up to the bedroom and cried in the bed.

**Jacob POV: **

The yelling we heard was coming from Emily mostly and I looked at Sam and said, "If she says anything to Bells, you know there will be hell to pay right?"

He didn't question it, he just nodded.

"That's it I can't stand it! Stop it Emily, God this isn't your house. Stop trying to clean it and moving stuff around. Just sit down and take a chill pill." I heard Bells say to her a little louder than her normal voice.

"It's not your house either Bella." Emily replied just as loud.

Leah stood up to defend me and Emily laughed, "Oh gonna get Leah to fight your battles? I was a better Alpha imprint that you will ever be. You don't have what it takes. I mean honestly who's gonna want you here after long. Your own mother didn't even want you!" she screamed.

Embry was by my side in an instant. "Get her out of there Jacob."

I looked at Sam. "Your imprint is not to leave my house until I have words with her." I heard the Alpha tone come through and he recoiled like he had been slapped.

I knew Bells would shut down once she registered what Emily said to her. I walked in the door and put my arms around her waist to help comfort her. She kissed my jaw and ran up the stairs and I heard her crying on the bed in the bedroom.

I turned to Emily and Kim, "Can you hear her? Can you? She is balling her eyes out in that bedroom. Do you think it needed to be pointed out about her mother Emily? What is wrong?" I tried not to sound angry but the message was clear, I was pissed.

Jared tried to take the heat away from his imprint but it wouldn't work, "Why don't we just ask Leah what happened Jake?"

I heard Emily mutter, "Yeah it's always about Leah."

"Something you would like to share Emily?"

"No Jake." She said looking at the floor, avoiding my eye contact.

"Leah….talk to me. Tell me what happened."

"Um…well Bells stayed upstairs for about an hour, but I went to get her and introduce her to Kim, she did. Kim asked what was going on and she said it was up to Jared if he told her or not but it wasn't her place and Emily was in the kitchen trying to clean it up, but she was moving everything around and Bella didn't like it. After she finished in the kitchen she started to move stuff all around in the house and Bella couldn't take it. I think she knows that besides us, your mom was here last and she wanted to leave it like she did. Emily was trying to change it, so she asked her to stop. Then she blew up. It was tense the whole time you were gone. When you called or whatever happened Bells said she didn't want to tell anyone so not even to ask." She said in a hurry. Luckily I caught it all.

I looked around and I could see the fear in everyone's eyes. They were scared I was going to hurt someone, but I wasn't. I was just pissed. Sam looked at me and said, "May I take Emily home now Jacob?"

"No." I replied. "Everyone out. Colin, Brady, go to my dad's tell him we'll be there soon for dinner. Embry you can stay, you to Leah. Everyone else you may go. Jared remember to watch you imprint at all times." I noticed that Seth had decided to stay with his sister.

Sam pulled me into the kitchen, "What the hell Jake? Why can't Emily go home?"

"You know why Sam, what if it was the other way around and someone in the pack did this to Emily?" I asked him, "I thought you might care more for your little sister than that, but I guess I was wrong." I went upstairs to talk to Bella.

I curled in beside her on the bed and she hugged herself to me. "Bells, come on."

"She hates me." She cried.

"I think Em's just jealous, honey. She's used to be the Alpha's imprint. But with you its different, you are the True Alpha's imprint. Its more respected. Come back down stairs your twin is about to go nuts and so is Leah." I tried to make her feel better.

"I don't mean her Jake. I mean my mother. I guess its really hitting me now. She did want me. Why? What did I do? How long did it take her to decide that she didn't? did she even give me a chance? I don't want to go down there and see the pity in their eyes. I know you want to punish her and that's fine. I don't care what it is. Can I just stay here and you send Embry up?" she pleaded.

"Sure, sure Bells." I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. When I got back downstairs, I sent Embry upstairs and turned to Sam and Emily.

"Emily Young, you are hereby punished with the Elder Council." She flinched at the sound of my Alpha voice, "They are working on getting back Bella's trust and you will do that too. Also from now on you are not to be alone with her unless she asks for it. When we are off like we were tonight, you will be else where. You may choose your wolf to stay with you, and no it can not be Sam or Jared, because Kim will be with you."

"Leah you are to be everywhere with Bella when I am not. You may go." I left them sitting there and didn't allow them to say or do anything about the conversation.

Embry was in the bed with Bella when I got upstairs, she must have cried herself to sleep. He was running his hand through her hair with his head leaned back against the wall. "Run it off Em. I see that you're pissed. I'm gonna let her sleep an hour and then we are going to Dad's for dinner okay?" he nodded and left.

I laid with Bella for a whole hour. I just watched her face as she dreamed. She would giggle and say my name and I loved it. I woke her up and we went to Dad's. She ran straight past him didn't even say hello and went to the kitchen. Brady and Colin went in to help her set up.

A few years ago, my dad and I made rocking chairs and put them on the front porch. I thought that was a good place to sit and think.

"What's on your mind son?" I heard my dad's chair come to a squeaking stop.

"Emily…her and Bella got into a…fight I guess. She's really upset. Emily said something about her mom and now she's all kinds of sad." I told him honestly.

"She's jealous of Bella's power in the tribe now." He said matter-of-factly.

"I think so. I told her she is on the same punishment as the council."

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" he asked.

"It's about the twins…"

"Bella and Embry?" he questioned.

"No Dad Colin and Brady."

"What about them?"

"They call Bella Mama B." he looked at me with blinking eyes, "Bella says their grandma is really sick and she doesn't want to lose them."

"They call her Mama B?" he repeated.

"Yes."

"Wow….so what is it you want to do?"

"If the time comes, I want them to stay with us. They may not be for years…..but Bells is….she loves them like they are her own you know?"

"I understand Jacob. I have a surprise for you inside if you want to see it. It should be ready now." He wheeled himself inside and when I walked through the door I saw my big sister standing there.

Bella had the biggest smile on her face and then I heard someone coming up the front steps. "Bella….no!" I yelled. "No way is this happening. Rachel close your eyes and don't look at the idiot who's about to come in the door."

I went to the door to stop him. "Go home Paul."

"Why Jake? Bella invited me over for dinner." He said sounding confused.

"No Paul…this has to do with the thing Bells wanted to tell you about. But I figured it out first and I won't let it happen so…go home." I told him honestly.

"Jake….if something is meant to happen….it will you know that right?" he didn't sound like the jackass player I knew, but someone who's feelings were hurt.

"JACOB!" Bella yelled, "Stop it. I invited him before I knew Rach was gonna be here okay….well not technically because of the dream, but you know what I mean." She pulled me into the kitchen, "Jacob….his parents left him. They aren't there and he needs someone to take care of him."

"Bella…..we can't do this….no."

"Yes we can Jake!" Bella insisted, "Listen, if Paul and Rachel imprint, which they will, they can move in here in separate bedrooms and help your dad. We can stay at your mom's and if the twins need to they can have the other room. And Embry can crash on the couch if he wants. Please!"

I was caving and I knew it. "Alright. Let's just see first okay." We walked back into the living room and saw Rachel and Paul giving each other that goo-goo eye look. Dammit I missed it.

"Bella….is this what you were going to tell me?" Paul asked her with an awe sounding voice.

"Yeah Paul it was." He ran over to her and pulled her into a hug. I instinctually growled at him and he let her go.

Embry came in and noticed what was going on, "Ha sucker now you know what it feels like when someone imprints on your sister!" he just laughed and went to the table to wait for dinner. We all sat around and explained to Rach what was going on and the plans for the house switch. She took in well, Dad told us the legends all our lives so we knew them. I wasn't mad that Bella had kept this secret, she was smart to. I would have sent Paul to Canada if I had known, but maybe it's not so bad.

She was interested in the Embry and Bella thing, and of Bella's Dream Catcher status. She hugged her and welcomed her to the family. As we ate some pie that Bella had made Rachel yelled, "Bonfire on Friday! It would be awesome!"

I looked at Bella and Embry looked at me, we smiled. That should be Leah's night. I just hope things went okay for them.

**A/N: Okay sooo new pack tomorrow. I need some wolfy names. I think I want to have 6 in the pack? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so I'm back from vacation! It was great spending time with my mom and her hubby. =) My kids did great on the plane up there. They laughed and didn't cry. But on the way home Wednesday night….my two year old through up all over the floor and the flight attendant handing me some paper towels and asked me to clean it up. Yuck!**

**Anywho…I bet you guys missed me. I missed you guys haha. I want to thank my boyfriendddd, Lyssa03, and popprincess1120 for their help**. **I re-read that and it made it sound like Lyssa03 was my boyfriend….he he he nopeee. But you do have great ideas!**

**So here we go!**

_**Previously on The Dream Catcher**_

_**"Bella….is this what you were going to tell me?" Paul asked her with an awe sounding voice.**_

_**"Yeah Paul it was." He ran over to her and pulled her into a hug. I instinctually growled at him and he let her go.**_

_**Embry came in and noticed what was going on, "Ha sucker now you know what it feels like when someone imprints on your sister!" he just laughed and went to the table to wait for dinner. We all sat around and explained to Rach what was going on and the plans for the house switch. She took in well, Dad told us the legends all our lives so we knew them. I wasn't mad that Bella had kept this secret, she was smart to. I would have sent Paul to Canada if I had known, but maybe it's not so bad.**_

_**She was interested in the Embry and Bella thing, and of Bella's Dream Catcher status. She hugged her and welcomed her to the family. As we ate some pie that Bella had made Rachel yelled, "Bonfire on Friday! It would be awesome!"**_

_**I looked at Bella and Embry looked at me, we smiled. That should be Leah's night. I just hope things went okay for them.**_

Chapter 7:

**Jacob POV: **

This week had been hectic and crazy all around. Bella and I moved all of her stuff from Sam's to our house, they still weren't speaking. Paul moved his stuff into my old room at Dad's and we were settling into being a big family. The day after our big family dinner at our house, everything was situated for Bella at school. Amy still tried to weasel her way into my good graces and she tired making friends with Bella. That didn't go over well. Leah was adjusting, people still talked about her and of course she could hear it. Seth was being really quiet I felt like he wanted to talk about something but he couldn't get me alone yet. I had to make time for him. Brady and Colin [I had stopped calling them the twins because now that could be them or Bells and Em] were excited that we were making a room for them at the house for when they were ready. Jared was drifting from our inner circle; he was seen spending more time with Sam, Emily and of course Kim. I didn't like the split our pack had made. We needed to work this out and soon.

The biggest shock this week was when Bella and Embry went to the store to get groceries while I looked at Sue's car. Bella still wasn't talking to Sue, Harry or my dad so she decided to get that stuff done while I was busy. When they got back Bella had tears in her eyes. Apparently they had run into their mom at the store and she tried to speak to them. She followed them around the store begging one of them to talk to them. Bella addressed her as "Miss Call" and when she did her mother yelled back and said, "is that how you talk to your mother?" and Bella told her she had no mother. Everyone in the store watched their encounter and are still talking about it all around town. That was a hard night, she went up to bed and didn't speak, just cried as I held her.

Sam was being difficult. I couldn't understand what was going on with him. He seemed so happy when Bella got here and Emily was trying to get close to her but something changed and none of us were sure what it was. Emily still wasn't speaking to Bella or Leah, or even me for that matter. Sam only came for pack meetings and only spoke to Jared or if he was asked a direct question. I needed more time in my day. I had to figure out what was wrong with Seth and I needed to figure out Sam's problems.

The Cullen's and the Pack were still patrolling for the nomads. Bella's dreams said we wouldn't catch the blonde vampire until the new pack showed up. They had been following them from the Chinook Reservation but didn't want to cross any boundary lines between packs. The Alpha still might be a little trouble because he will be following my orders and there are no ifs ands or buts about it. Bella was so excited for the bonfire tonight. She took Leah and Rachel shopping with Alice Cullen and they found new outfits for them to wear. I was happy for Leah, but was worried about Sam's reaction. He may have imprinted with Emily but Leah was his first love and that's hard to let go.

"Jake are you okay?" I heard Bella call from the kitchen.

"Yeah Bells, I'm okay just thinking about this week. Do you need any help?" I asked coming up behind her and kissing her neck.

"Well….I need to…" she drifted off as I continued to kiss on her neck to the shell of her ear, "Jake…I…."

"You what Bells….tell me and I'll give you anything."

"I need to finish cooking but when you kiss me like that all I want you to take me back to bed." She giggled.

"Okay fine….later….but seriously do you need help?"

"Nope, Leah is coming over to finish cooking. I asked Paul to ask Jared to ask Kim and Emily if they could get drinks and ice so if you could call my brother and make sure they did that would be great." I turned to leave the kitchen but she caught my arm, "Oh and call Seth and have him come over early so you guys can chat….he needs you."

I did as I was told and called Sam, they had gotten drinks and were filling coolers with ice as we spoke. They asked if we needed help getting food down to the beach but I told them we could handle it. Then I called Seth to see if he would come over.

"Hey Jake." His usual peppy self said from the front door.

"Hey Seth." Bella brought out a plate with cookies and milk. Seth and I looked at her and then bust out laughing.

She put her hands on her hips, "Now what is so funny?"

"You're such a Mom Bells. This isn't a play date." Seth laughs at her and she slaps his arm.

"Fine no cookies for you." She takes the plate from us and walks back into the kitchen and Seth whines.

"So what's up Jake…did you need help with something? Usually you don't ask me though." He asked breaking the silence we had been sitting in.

"I haven't been a good Alpha Seth. Something is going on with you and I need to make more time for my pack mates. I'm sorry. So whatever it is that's going on with you please know that you can talk to me." I was almost begging. This kid used to worship the ground I walked on and had always been a good friend.

"Jake…I'm….not ready to talk about it." He paused and said, "I just….have to wrap my mind around it first."

"Seth stop being a wuss and tell him or I will." Bella called from the kitchen. "It's not bad! He'll be happy for you!"

"I'm sorry Bella, Jake, I'm just not ready. Please just a little longer." He had this pouty face on it was kinda funny.

"Fine, Seth. But when you're ready you let me know." I told him, "Now before your sister gets here I want to tell you something about tonight."

He looked at me weird, "The bonfire? What about it?"

"Well there is the other pack that's coming….and well…..one of them is going to imprint on you sister and she will imprint back. You cannot flip out on this guy okay?" I asked him.

"Jake…that's my sister man…..can I at least scare him a bit?" he said seriously.

"Dude I know how you feel. Paul imprinted on my sister! Can't get any worse than that can it?"

"Do you think…she'll leave us?" he said quietly so Bella wouldn't hear us, but I knew she had thought about it already.

"I'm not sure kid, guess we'll have to see."

The rest of the afternoon was spent with the guys minus Jared and Sam playing video games and just hanging out. Bells, Rach and Leah spent some of their time in the kitchen and then went up to our bedroom to "get ready" whatever that means….we are going to the beach, but they are girls, I really don't try to understand. I made sure to call Alice and tell her that we would meet later in the week with the new pack to introduce them as long as it was okay with them. I was anxious and nervous but excited all the same. I couldn't wait for Leah to have her happy ending just like most of us already had. Plus I knew that when Leah was happy, then Bella was happy and when Bella was happy….I was certainly happy.

**Bella POV: **

The last four days have been great. Crazy….but great. Well except that episode with Miss Call. My dreams were showing me more and more and I already almost had a whole notebook full of them. I saw Leah and her imprint. He was handsome….although the whole pack looked a lot like our Protectors. They were tall and tan with short cropped hair and dark eyes. I kept seeing parts of everyone's life. Paul and Rachel were doing great. They were taking things slow, which Jake probably loved.

The night I had the dream about Sam and Emily holding a baby girl I was so happy. I wanted to call and tell him about his future but I couldn't do that because we weren't talking. I still didn't understand what happened.

I was still seeing a battle. I would guess that it will be the red hair vampire that will do the attacking. It's always so terrible. Jake is always hurt trying to save someone and I hate seeing that.

My dreams about Seth were great. He looked so happy and carefree. He didn't want to tell anyone yet, but I was going to try and encourage him to. The boys spent the afternoon in the living room, making a mess and yelling loudly at each other. Boys…what can you do with them?

After all the cooking was done, we went to get ready. Leah, Rach and I had gone shopping with Alice earlier this week and we got cute little sundresses to wear to the bonfire. Alice tried talking us into sweaters but Rachel and I just laughed and said we had our own personal space heaters all the time so we won't get cold. She just made a yuck face and we went back to shopping.

I was excited for Leah tonight and I was bursting at the seams to tell her. I know Jake warned Seth, and Embry figured it out, but I don't think anyone else knew. I made my way to the kitchen and asked the boys to carry all the stuff down the our bonfire sight. Jake hung back for a minute when I grabbed his arm to stop him from helping.

"Jake….I want to talk to Sam tonight." I told him honestly.

"That's fine. You guys need to work things out. But I want you near me when that new pack comes. We don't know how long they have been phasing or how much control they have." Then he leaned down to my ear, licked the shell and said, "You look absolutely gorgeous in this dress."

I kissed the bottom of his chin because really that's all I could reach even standing on my tippy toes. He laughed and picked me up to carry me to the beach. The whole way there I kissed all over his face. I heard the wolf whistles coming from the beach and knew everyone could see. I left Jake's embrace and walked over to my older brother, "Sam can we talk?"

"Sure Bella." He said kissing Emily on the cheek and we went down the beach.

"Um…Sam I know I was mad about you keeping secrets from me my whole life but why are you acting like you are?" I stopped walking and turned to look at him.

"I have to listen to Emily. She thinks you stole something from her and maybe you did. She wanted to be nice to you, but she thinks that you are taking advantage of all the attention that you are getting." I was shocked. Sam knew me better than this.

"Sam….I suggest you have a long talk with Emily and tell her the truth. You know I hate the attention I get. I hate the looks I get. I hate the rumors that are already spreading about us. I hate that she thinks that. You all lie to me and I'm the bad guy. Well no more Sam. If you want to be in my life then fine, but if not then just go. I won't beg you to stay." He turned to walk away and I fell the ground in tears. He stopped like he was going to come back and gave me one last look so I yelled, "by the way, when Emily is pregnant it's gonna be a girl. I've already seen it!"

The tears started to fall harder and I could barely see in front of my face. I felt a hand on my shoulder but it wasn't something I felt before. I wiped my eyes and saw one of the men from my dreams.

"Hello, my name is Zahn. Are you okay?" he asked. He offered me his hand and I stood back up pushing the sand off of my dress.

Before I could answer I heard Jake's Alpha voice, "Get your hands off my imprint."

"Jake….I'm fine." He pulled me behind him and growled at Zahn.

"Where is the rest of your pack?" Jake asked our new guest.

"I came alone to see if there would be trouble. I take it you are the Alpha?" he responded.

"I am."

"Okay then."

"Get the rest of your pack. We have much to discuss and many things are about to happen."

"How do you know these things Alpha?"

"Do not ask questions yet. Get your pack and meet us at the fire." He commanded. Alpha Jake was always so sexy but the look on his face said he was upset with me.

"Jake…." I whispered.

"Why were you alone Bella?"

"Sam left me here. We fought. I told him to leave and stay outta my life. I thought you would have heard me yelling at him."

"Bella you're almost a mile down the beach. I may be good but I'm not that good." I hadn't realized I was this far down. I must have really scared him but I assumed Sam would have gone back and told him where he left me.

"Sorry Jake…." I started to say something else when I saw Zahn and his pack emerge from the trees. "Jake…look."

He turned around and saw the new pack coming to join us. "Come on Bella….they will meet us at the fire."

We walked back to the fire and everyone was eyeing me funny. Sam wouldn't look at me and Emily had a smug grin on her face that I just wanted to smack off. I saw Jake's shoulders tense and I felt him stand taller and he just looked….stronger. It was a sight to see my big strong Alpha guarding his pack and his family. He turned to look at me, since I had taken a seat on the logs in between Colin and Brady. "Bells, you and Rach stay with them. I need Leah." Then he turned to Sam and said, "You may stay with Emily and Kim, we don't know how long they have been phasing and don't need any accidents."

I went to protest, "But Jake…can't I…."

"Bells….just for a minute. I promise you won't miss it." Leah looked at him funny then back to me and her eyes got really big and she started to shake when the realization hit her as to what was about to happen.

"Leah? Are you okay?" I went to take a step towards her but Colin and Brady pulled me back. It was then I realized she was shaking because she was crying not because she was mad.

"Bells…..I can't do this now. Any other time in my life but not now! I'm too broken. I'm not ready!" I reached for her and wiped the tears off her face.

"You Leah Clearwater are a strong warrior and Protector. You are not broken. Just trust me on this. You will be happy." I hugged her as tightly as I could and sent her on her way to meet her destiny.

Zahn and his pack stood toe to toe with our pack and then gave Jake a nod. "Alpha, and other pack members. My name is Zahn and this is my pack. We come from the Chinook reservation. We have been following some _trouble_ and well we can talk about it later without the presence of those not involved. We would like to help if we can."

Jake answered, "Zahn, my name is Jacob but you can call me Jake. Before I ask you to join us, I want to know how long you have been phasing and if our imprints are safe."

"Your imprints are safe Jacob. I promise you this. We are all very well under control." He replied curtly.

Jake came to take his place next to me. I looked at Leah and her eyes were towards the ground but she was rubbing her chest like I do when Jake is close but not close enough, she must feel the imprint pull. I tapped Jake's arm and he looked at her and then to the pack where one of the boys was doing the same thing.

"Zahn before we get into business, I would like to introduce you to our pack. This is my imprint Bella. Her twin brother Embry is next to us. Her older brother Sam and his imprint Emily are off to the side there. On the right here is Paul and his imprint is my sister Rachel. Jared and his imprint Kim are over by Sam. Quil is the one next to Embry. The three little ones are Seth, Colin and Brady. And then we have our only female shifter Leah who is Seth's sister." He introduced us all, but he left out the part of me being the Dream Catcher. I wonder why?

Leah was still looking at her feet. I heard one of the other pack whisper a "Leah" but she still wouldn't look up to meet anyone's eyes.

Zahn appraised us all before nodding and introducing his pack. "Well I am Zahn. I was the first of us to phase and I am not the rightful Alpha that would be Sakima here to my right. On my left are brothers Tokala and Tokoda. We usually just call them Koda and Kala. The last two are Alex and Nate."

I knew it was one of the brothers that would imprint on Leah but I wasn't sure which one was which. Jake's voice broke me from trying to figure it out. "Zahn I believe we have a double imprint with our packs. One of your pack and our Leah."

"Well then let's get this show on the road. Which one of you is it?" he said looking at his pack.

One of the brothers stepped forward and dropped his head to the ground like Leah did. "Kala….go meet your imprint."

He walked over to wear Leah was and ran his fingers down her cheek and then put his hand on her chin and said, "Please open your eyes."

When she did, I started to cry. She smiled so bright and had the love sick look on her face. I wonder if that's how Jake and I looked. She finally composed herself, cleared her throat and said, "I'm Leah Clearwater."

"Tokala." He replied.

I leaned into Jake and he saw the tears in my eyes, "Are you okay Bella?"

"Yeah Jake, I'm just so happy for her."

"Me too."

I turned to look at Sam and he was shaking…with anger. Emily was giving him evil glares and I just gave him a "what the fuck is your problem" look. I got Jake's attention and he noticed it too. He just mouthed "later" to me so I knew we would discuss it.

Zahn interrupted our moment, "Can we get down to business now, without the imprints."

Sam and Jared started to send Emily and Kim back to the house and Rachel looked at me noticing I wasn't moving. "Bella are you coming?"

Zahn answered for her, "Yes she is."

Jake let out a nasty growl, "Zahn….this is my pack and that is the Alpha's imprint and she is something more I suggest you respect her."

We all heard Emily snort and say, "Alpha's damn Imprint."

"Rach you gonna be okay with Emily and Kim?" Jake asked her. She nodded, "Okay then, Colin, Brady, you guys watch the imprints please."

I started to sneak away even though I knew what this was, this was my dream happening, only in a different way, but still the same situation. "Jake, let me go with them okay"

He just started at me, "No. You are Bella Black, Alpha's imprint and Dream Catcher to this pack you will stay and participate in this meeting." His voice was hard and had the Alpha tone in it. My heart hurt from his command. I sat back down on my log and felt sick.

They spoke but I wasn't sure what about. I felt like I couldn't breathe. My chest hurt so badly. The use of his Alpha voice was taking too much out of me. I drifted into my dream state and what I saw brought tears to my eyes. There in front of me was Jacob's mom Sarah.

"Hey Bella." She said with a smile that could easily match Jake's.

"Sarah?"

"Yes Bella. You need to listen and listen fast…" she started and I sat there and listened to everything she had to say.

**Jacob POV: **

I hated that I used the power of the Alpha with Bella. She warned me I would do it but I didn't think I would. I was so angry with this Zahn that I couldn't keep anything together. I saw her sit down and she looked sick to her stomach. I should have taken care of her and forgotten this meeting, but it needed to happen. I saw Embry leave his spot in the group to go and sit with her so I knew she was in safe hands.

"Zahn…we have a treaty with some….vegetarian vampires who live in Forks." I stated.

He started to shake, "You…work together with vampires?"

"Yes, one of them can see the future, another is a mind reader and one other is an empath. They are very find to us and have helped in patrols so we can still go to school, and get some sleep." I told him wishing I had some of the Cowboy's power to calm them down.

"You called your imprint the Dream Catcher. What is that?" so I explained to him what she could do. How she saw them coming, and the imprint, and the war with the red head and her minions after we killed her mate.

"So why don't we just kill her first?" Sakima asked. He reminded me of myself. The True Alpha, not ready to step up.

"We thought of that." Leah interjected, "But the Mind Reader says she has an uncanny ability to escape trouble….its like it's her gift."

Kala was shaking so I asked him what was wrong, "My imprint will fight along side of me. That scares me to death."

Leah looked up at him in awe, "Kala…I usually stay home with two sets of the imprints. I'll tell you why they are separated later. It's either me and Colin and Brady because Bella thinks they are too young to be exposed to everything."

"Alpha may I ask if your imprint is alright?" Koda said.

"I used to Alpha command on her. It's never happened before. I didn't mean to. She warned me this would happen. She should be fine. I think she fell asleep." I told them all honestly. My pack looked a little fearful for their close friend.

"You show strength Alpha. I always thought an Alpha wouldn't imprint because it would make him weak, but she…she makes you stronger doesn't she?" Sakima asked.

"She does make me stronger. Now enough of this. We have a meeting with the Cullen's tomorrow afternoon. Brunch at our house. Leah…take Kala to meet your parents and yes Seth you can give him the "I'm her brother talk". Sam take the rest of these guys to my dad's and ask them if they can crash in the meeting hall until we figure out where to put them." I walked away from them and towards Embry and Bella. "Is she alright Em?"

"Jake…I don't know. She keeps saying Sarah over and over again." He replied.

I just stared at him, Sarah as in my mom? Why would she be dreaming about her…she's dead.

I tried to wake Bella up, but she wouldn't so I just carried her home. I whispered my apologies to her, told her how much I loved her and just held her tight in our bed. When she woke up she looked at me and I smiled. She traced my smile and said, "You get this from your mother." It wasn't a question. It was a fact.

"And how do you know this?" I asked. Yeah she was here when my mom died but we were so little, how could she remember her smile.

"Because I just spoke with her Jake…and we have a lot to talk about." She said climbing out of bed and I would assume headed toward the kitchen.

**A/N: So are we happy with Leah? I am. I think Kala is dreammmy. Well at least the way I picture him to be he is….but I can't share that yet haha.**

**So what's Seth hiding? Any ideas? Guesses? **

**Oh quick question….do we want Quil to imprint on little Claire? Or not? I've been avoiding his character and I don't like it.**

**Ohhhhh and what did Sarah have to tell Bella? **

**Anyways…..messages, reviews, suggestions are always welcomed and loved. I need to work on GBWOWL today and probably tomorrow. **

**And Sunday is football day in our house, so nothing gets done. So maybe Monday for a new chapter? **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So we are happy? Yay that makes me happy that everyone is happy!**

**I think we are going to have some time skip-age here just a little one and then next chapter will have the bigger skip. I think it needs to happen. I'll see how it goes…..I also wanted to know who was interested in the conversation Leah had with her parents about Kala? And maybe some Sethy brother talk. Haha.**

**So my suggestion for you is…..read carefully…..lots of things to be explained and not so much dialogue in the middle that is where the time skip will be.**

**I still don't anything except maybe my new characters but really Lyssa probably owns them more than I doooo. **

**Oh and she asked when we broke up so I'm happy to say we are back together hahaha. Ily! **

**Previously on The Dream Catcher: **

_"Alpha may I ask if your imprint is alright?" Koda said._

_"I used to Alpha command on her. It's never happened before. I didn't mean to. She warned me this would happen. She should be fine. I think she fell asleep." I told them all honestly. My pack looked a little fearful for their close friend._

_"You show strength Alpha. I always thought an Alpha wouldn't imprint because it would make him weak, but she…she makes you stronger doesn't she?" Sakima asked._

_"She does make me stronger. Now enough of this. We have a meeting with the Cullen's tomorrow afternoon. Brunch at our house. Leah…take Kala to meet your parents and yes Seth you can give him the "I'm her brother talk". Sam take the rest of these guys to my dad's and ask them if they can crash in the meeting hall until we figure out where to put them." I walked away from them and towards Embry and Bella. "Is she alright Em?"_

_"Jake…I don't know. She keeps saying Sarah over and over again." He replied._

_I just stared at him, Sarah as in my mom? Why would she be dreaming about her…she's dead._

_I tried to wake Bella up, but she wouldn't so I just carried her home. I whispered my apologies to her, told her how much I loved her and just held her tight in our bed. When she woke up she looked at me and I smiled. She traced my smile and said, "You get this from your mother." It wasn't a question. It was a fact._

_"And how do you know this?" I asked. Yeah she was here when my mom died but we were so little, how could she remember her smile._

_"Because I just spoke with her Jake…and we have a lot to talk about." She said climbing out of bed and I would assume headed toward the kitchen._

Chapter 8:

**Jacob POV**

"Bells…." The thought of my Bella talking to someone who was dead, whether she was my mother or not scared the shit out of me.

"Jake calm down…..I'm fine…" she said rubbing her hands down my forearms trying to soothe me. I hadn't noticed I was shaking.

"Bella…please….please tell me what my mom said." I almost begged her.

"She…well she said we had time."

"Time?" I interrupted…"Time for what?"

"Before the red head attacks. She said that will give you time to train with the Cullen's on how to take down multiple vampires."

"Bells….why did she get to tell you these things?"

"The spirits Jake….they are the ones to decide my dreams and they let her come and tell me what she told me."

"and was there more?"

"Of course silly. She said she is proud of you for taking your position and she wishes us great happiness. She also warns that there will be something that will threaten to tear us apart but if our bond is strong….which she says it is….we will last through it. We just have to believe in each other and we will be fine." Bella sighed.

As if we didn't have enough to go through. Her family issues….these nomad vampires….running a whole wolf pack together and still we had school….we were only 17 how much could the spirits really want to lay on us all at once.

"Bells….we'll be fine. I promise." I assured her and that was the end of that conversation. I spent the rest of the night making love and apologizing to my wife for the way I treated her earlier.

The new pack has been here for two months now. Leah and Kala were attached at the hip. I would allow them to patrol together because they would worry about the other one not being with them before they would worry about the rest of the tribe. Seth I guess tried to give him the big brother to him but Kala just laughed and said, "Oh God you're trying to be seriously tough right now….I'm sorry I thought you were joking around." Seth punched him and then they were friends.

Sakima and I have become good friends and I even made him my Beta. Since he was supposed to be Alpha of his own pack and now we were joined, he took the position of my second. Zahn wasn't very happy about it but still he knew it would come. He and Sam picked up a quick friendship, and for that I was glad. He seemed to lighten up a lot and was trying to be a better brother to Embry and Bella. Koda and Kala mostly stayed at the Clearwater's or at our house. Alex and Nate though, spent a lot of time with Quil, who had renamed himself the Pack ladies man since Paul had "retired" from the job.

School was out now for the summer and I couldn't be more thankful. For one that meant Bella in bikini's and that made me happy….but it also meant one less thing for us all to worry about. Leah, Jared, Kim and Paul all graduated thanks to Bella's supreme tutoring. Whenever anyone had a problem with school they would go straight to her. Embry, Quil, Sakima, Alex, Nate, Bella and I were all going to be seniors now. Seth was a sophomore and Colin and Brady were freshmen.

Seth had an interesting development in the past two months. He would be useless to me this summer. I went to his house a few days after the new pack had come and when I did what I saw all over the walls surprised me. In his room were sketches, of everyone and anything interesting he had seen. There were plenty of Bella…which we totally talked about later…but there were others of just the way a tree laid when he was on patrol or how the sun looked rising one morning. He was good and I had to admit it. He told me about this special camp like program he had gotten into. He sent his stuff in before he went wolf and just heard back right after Bella had returned. It was a twelve week program that started right when school got out and ended the week before school went back. After speaking with Alice and Bella they both told me that things would be okay with Seth not in the picture. He was still around because it was only in Port Angeles but he couldn't be part of the active patrol schedule. I was proud of him, and I let him know it. I also made it known that no one was to tease him for it or there would be hell to pay. Sam pulled me aside and told me he would never let anyone not participate in patrols and all I said was, "that's the difference between you and me."

Sakima or Kima has Bella had been calling him spent tons of time at our house. He was always talking with Bella about her dreams and if she saw anything for him. The first time he asked her what she saw for him, she picked up one of her frying pans and hit him in the head saying, "I'm not a damn fortune teller. If I think you need to know then I let you know….no get outta my kitchen!" We all got a good laugh from it.

Leah hadn't been spending as much time with Bella as she used to but Bella understood. It hurt her feelings but she understood. She missed having her best friend around, but knew that Leah and Kala had to get to know each other and she didn't let it show how hurt she really was. Embry had taken the role of best friend, even if he was her twin brother. He and I are closer than ever, we pulled Quil aside a few weeks ago and asked if it upset him that our little group had basically kicked him out and he replied with a "hell no….you guys are doing your family shit….and I'm getting the ladies…who could resist this.."

We also met with the Cullen's at least once a week. Bella was always welcome and they really seemed to like her. Kima and the guys were apprehensive at first but they got over it and now they play pranks with Emmett, or wrestle with Jasper, and check out cars with Rose. They run away from Alice who is always trying to dress us in something other than cut offs. I did start to call the Cullen's their names except for The Mind Reading Asshole. I still hated him. He would always compliment Bella on the color she was wearing or if she was wearing her hair a different way.

Jasper, who we found out had the most experience with vampire attacks, taught us how to take multiple opponents down. The first time we trained and it was him and against me, Bella broke into tears and fell on the ground sobbing uncontrollably. She said seeing him come at me was like seeing in her dream every time I got hurt. For some reason the dream still hadn't changed and I hated that she had to see it all the time. That dream was her recurring one and it came at least twice a week.

Bella was working on forgiving the council. The first she forgave was my dad. She found it very hard to angry with him. They were close and he knew things that could help her and she let him read her dream journals and he would put them into the archive. One night when I was on patrol, I left them together going over something and when I came back they were hugging and she was crying, happy tears of course.

Sue and Harry were the next on her forgive list. After they met Kala and Koda they were thrilled to have new members of their family. Sue came over to Bella and told her she would always be like a daughter to her, no matter who her mother really was. That was the beginning of the forgiveness for the two of them. Harry also met with my dad and Bells whenever they would read over the dream journals along with Old Quil. Bella really wasn't close to him as she was the other council members but still it hurt her that he kept a secret from all of us.

Miss Call was basically a pain in the ass. I don't know how two of my favorite people came from that vile woman. We went with Embry one day to pick up some of his stuff from his house and she was on the phone with their father. She was screaming "Joshua you have to come down here. Our daughter won't speak to me, our son never comes home. Come here and demand they talk to me. You can do that as their father."

Embry and I heard his answer and told Bells, "We can't make them do anything. I do plan to be there soon. I just don't know when. I have prior engagements. You should try to ask for their forgivness and not demand anything. I know I am going to beg that from all three of my children. Leave them alone for a while."

And she did leave them alone for a while, well a few weeks then she asked Bella if she would like to go shopping together for some school supplies for the pack when it came time to go back to school. Bells stood their speechless and couldn't answer her. So I told her we would call and let her know.

I laid here with my Bella in my arms on an exceptionally hot July night. We were celebrating the Fourth of July this weekend with a bonfire. As I closed my eyes to finally fall asleep I heard the howl of one of my brothers. It was Embry's night to patrol with Colin. Bella insisted that I split the twins up so they had someone older with them.

Bella sat up too. "That's Em right Jake?"

"Yeah Bells…. I gotta go….I'll just be outside okay? I love you." I told her.

She nodded and I went to the door where Brady and Kima were waiting for me. "Let's go"

_Jake I almost fucking got him! I fucking finally got close to the cock sucker!-Embry _

_What are you talking about?-Jake_

_That blonde haired leech. He was just here. He's heading your way. Head's up!-Embry_

The other's were quiet as we took in with all our senses everything around us. No one spoke directly until I did.

_Kima stay to my right. Brady you and Colin stay back between all the houses with the imprints and one of you go in and tell Bella what's going on. Embry I want you on my left the rest of you fall in somewhere but stick close and watch your backs.—Jake _

We followed the scent until we reached the border. He was dancing around it trying to break through our barriers. The Cullen's met us there to block on their side. I heard Alice spitting out where he was going to be next and The Mind Reading Asshole would read out thoughts to tell them where we were heading. In the end we cornered him in a clearing close to the Cullen home. They circled him and we torn him apart. Each of us getting a bite in somewhere for trying to attack our families.

The Cullen's collected the pieces and started the fire when we heard a shrilling voice scream, "No not my James…..No!" then she ran to his ashes and the Cullen's went to grab her but she was just too fast, "You will all pay for this. I won't stop until I have my revenge." And she took off into the woods.

We all expected it, we knew it would happen, but still the thought of her threat scared me a bit. Jasper looked at me and nodded feeling the sentiment too. Our families were in danger and we were the ones designated as the leaders to help protect them, if we fucked it up, then it was on us and it was our fault.

I sent everyone back to our house, it was morning now and the sun was shining so Bella would probably be cooking and Colin or Brady would have told her we were on our way back. When we got back into the house Rachel and Bella were dancing around the kitchen to "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry. They were using wooden spoons as microphones and the whole image of it was homely, my sister and my wife dancing and singing together. I stopped the guys before they all reached the door and we sat back and watched them dance and sing around.

About half way through the song Bella realized I was standing there and started to sing to me.

_**We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach**_

_**Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets**_

_**I finally found you my missing puzzle piece**_

_**I'm complete **_

When she sang it to me, my heart fluttered and I couldn't stop from smiling. They didn't stop though, just kept going with their little performance.

_**Let's go all the way tonight**_

_**No regrets, just love**_

_**We can dance until we die**_

_**You and I we'll young forever**_

_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream**_

_**The way you turn me on, I can't sleep**_

_**Let's runaway and don't ever look back**_

_**Don't ever look back **_

_**My heart stops when you look at me**_

_**Just one touch now baby I believe**_

_**This is real so take a chance**_

_**And don't ever look back, don't ever look back **_

_**I'ma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans**_

_**Be your teenage dream tonight**_

_**Let you put your hand on me in my skin tight jeans **_

_**Be your teenage dream tonight**_

And then the song ended with the repeated chorus and they were dancing around us. I pulled Bella into me and I couldn't help but kiss her. The guys all let out their wolf whistles and were yelling out "Get that Alpha!"

"Oh hush you guys or no food for you," Bella threatened, and it worked because they shut up real quick.

I wanted to get her alone for a few minutes so I asked Rach if she could finish up what they were cooking, "Bells…can I talk to you?"

"Sure Jake…leave your Alpha some you pigs!" Bella yelled to the guys.

"Bella….Babe….you know we aren't pigs….we're wolves…I thought you knew that by now." Quil answered, and he would be in trouble for that babe comment later. Dick.

Bella and I went upstairs to our bedroom and I attacked her. I kissed her all over and laid her down on our bed. "Bella…."

"Oh Jake…I was so worried. Brady told me what was happening but still…..I was nervous. I saw it, so I knew it would happen but it's different in my dreams." She kept touching me anywhere she could and placed open mouth kisses all over my shirt clad torso.

We were both scared and both worried about the other, so this was our way of making sure we were still here and together and happy. We didn't make love because everyone was down stairs, we just held each other and kissed and whispered our love for one another. It was sweet and made me feel a hell of a lot better to have her in my arms.

"We got him Bells…..we really got him this time." I told her.

"I'm proud of you Jake."

"The red head though, she is swearing revenge." I sighed heavily.

"We knew this would happen if we took him out but it had to happen before he killed someone we loved." She said trying to calm me down.

"Come on….let's go celebrate with everyone else." I took her hand and we walked down to the table with everyone else.

Kima stood up from his chair, "Here you go Princess you may have my seat."

Bella glared at him with the nickname he had given her weeks ago and I held up a hand, "No need Kima, she can sit on my lap." I said smugly.

As we sat and ate Bella told Sam and Jared to go get Emily and Kim so we could all be together today. She wanted to take a shot at cliff diving she had been too young and scared to go before but now she wanted to try it.

Rach and Bells of course packed up a lunch for us and the little twins took it out to the beach to grab us a spot. Everyone met on the cliffs and were ready to go. Paul did a front flip off the cliffs and went first and Rach about had a heart attack. He stayed down there though so that Bella and Rach could go without them drowning. They decided to go together holding hands they jumped and they screamed like they were on a roller coaster ride. Everyone else started taking turns until just Quil, Kima and I were left.

"Jake…man I wanna ask you something and I didn't wanna do it in front of Bells." Quil said.

"What is it?"

"Why is Kima your second? Shouldn't it be Embry or Sam…no offense Kima I like you and all just…." He trailed off but we knew what he meant. I just met Kima the others I had known most of my life.

"The second cannot be related to the Alpha's imprint. If the Alpha falls, the second is to take charge of his imprint and the tribe." I told him honestly.

"So basically you picked Kima to take care of Bells if you die?" Quil asked.

We heard a gasp behind us and I knew it was Bells. Fuck.

"Bella….."

"That's not true Jacob. It better not be true." She glared at me daring me to lie to her.

"I'm sorry Bells, but it needed to be done. I can't risk your safety." I told her honestly.

She walked down from the cliffs and I followed her. She stopped to say something to Brady but I wasn't paying attention. She grabbed her towel and her purse and started walking towards the house. "Where are you going Bella…..you can't go alone."

"I'm not. Brady is going to ride with me and then he is going to come back. When I want to come home I will let someone know. I'm going to the Cullen's." she said disappearing into the house to change her clothes.

I was so pissed. I picked up the phone and dialed Alice. She didn't answer with a hello like a normal person what I got was a, "I know she is coming and that you ticked her off. Rose and I will take her out and convince her to forgive you. Edward won't be here so don't worry about it. You better finish your surprise and I suggest you do it well. Go speak with your father. He gives good advice. Then you can meet with Jasper and he knows what you are looking for, for your surprise of course and it will be taken care of. You can have one of your wolves outside if you would like."

"Thanks Alice. You really know how to have a conversation." I said sarcastically.

"I try. I promise you Jake, we will take good care of her." She said and then she hung up.

Bella came down back outside to the porch in some jean shorts and a t shirt. "Jake…I love you. And I always will, but right now I'm so mad I can barely look at you. I'm going to the Cullen's. I'll be back later."

She got into my car and Brady came up to me. "Do you want me to stay?"

"For now, I'll see what's going on and then I'll let you know." He got into the car with her and they drove off.

I knew I had screwed up, but watching her leave was too hard. I went to my dad's and he saw the look on my face and just laughed, "What did you do to her son?"

"Can we talk?" I asked him.

**Bella POV: **

I was steaming. I was so angry with Jake right now, how dare he try to find someone to replace himself in my heart. As if I would want to be without him. Kima was nice enough and he did remind me a lot of Jake, but he wasn't my Jake. He wasn't the sunshine the brightened up my day with just a smile. I couldn't be with anyone else except Jake and no matter what was said or done, I couldn't allow that to happen.

Brady was quiet on the way to the Cullen's. Of course all the wolves had heard the conversation the boys were having and knew I had left.

Alice was waiting for us on the front steps of their house when we arrived, "You made it and you didn't get lost!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Alice." I waved a little.

"Brady you can come inside if you want…Esme is cooking for you." Alice told him.

"Sorry Alice but I have to keep in touch with Jake. I had to make sure she got here safely and now I am banished to the woods." He laughed.

"Fine come on Bella everyone wants to see you." Alice said pulling me into the house.

"Bells! You're here!" Rose exclaimed.

"Hey Rose." I said quietly.

"What's wrong Bella? Did Jake do something? I'll neuter him if you want." She said with a serious face.

At the mention of Jake's name I just broke down and cried. I was already scared I was going to lose him when this fight came but for him to already have chosen a replacement for himself in my life. I hated it. I wanted to scream and I wanted to yell but all that would come out were tears.

Alice explained to Rose my dilemma and she was shocked. Carlisle and Esme came in and they offered some advice, they say that vampires kind of do the same thing except if something happens to the mate they avenge what happened and then they find someone to destroy them so they can be at peace with their mate. Which explained why the red head was nuts.

I noticed that Jasper stayed in the corner of the room, every so often I would see him wince. I felt so bad, my emotions were tearing him up and I hated it. "I'm sorry Jasper."

"It's quite alright Miss Bella. But I do have to go somewhere for Alice. Just know I'm not leaving because of you. Don't want you anymore upset than you already are." He said with a tip of his invisible hate. Stupid vampire southern charm.

"He is charming isn't he?" Alice giggled.

"Shush you. Can we do something to get my mind off this?" I asked.

Rose and Alice looked at each other then they looked at me and they had an evil look on their faces, if I didn't know any better I'd say it was like I was their prey. "Guys….what's with the faces…."

"Nothing Bella…come on…..let's go. We're going out. Edward is on his way back and I told Jake he wouldn't be near you." Alice said pulling me through the house and out the door to Rose's pretty red car.

"Wait I have to tell Brady…." I told them. "Brady..." I called, "Come here."

But it wasn't Brady who came out of the woods. Instead it was Kima. I really didn't want to see him or his wolf. His wolf was a mixture of all the colors I would say, almost like a calico cat. The mixes of browns, and greys and the russet, always made him one of the easiest to pick out.

"Kima…why are you here?" I asked him

He barked. Like I could speak wolf. "Phase back and tell me why you are here."

He ran into the trees and came back out in his human form, "Sorry Bella. Jake sent me. Brady and Colin had to take their grandma to the doctor. Embry's with your mom, and well the rest were busy," he looked down so I knew he was hiding something, "Okay fine, I volunteered."

"Well how about you volunteer to tell Jake that I'm going out with Rose and Alice. I would assume you are going to follow. But still let him know. He will want to know we are leaving the house." And I pointed to the forest telling him to go that I didn't want to speak with him anymore.

I walked to the car with the girls, "Hey Bells, at least Jake picked a hot one. Kima is fine. Those dreamy eyes, plus all those muscles. At least he didn't pick like Quil or something." Rose said nonchalantly.

"What the hell Rose….all of them have those muscles, ugh, and Kima is nice, but he's not Jake."

"That makes sense Bella, I wouldn't want anyone else except Jasper either." Alice reassured me.

We went to the mall and spent way too much Cullen money. They just kept telling me to say thank you and shut up. I came back with more pairs of shoes than I ever owned and tons of cute little dresses. I almost wished that Rachel and Leah had come too.

"So Bella, what's going on with you and Leah?" Rose asked

"She imprinted, that's all. They have a double imprint, so it's tough to be apart." I said shrugging. I did really miss her.

"And what about Emily, have you guys made up?" Alice questioned.

"Nope. Sam is trying but she just sticks her nose up at me. I really just don't get it. I didn't do anything to her." I told them.

"And your mom?" Rose asked cautiously.

"Only time will tell." I said after I explained the incident when we went to get Em's stuff.

We went for manicures and pedicures next and I was so relaxed. "Bells I think it's time you went home." Rose said pushing me out the door after I had some dinner.

"Fine. Thanks for this girls. Really, I appreciate it." I went to the car but then I realized someone was still out waiting for me. "Hey whoever is out there really should come on. I'm driving home."

I was expecting a wolf to come out but I was shocked to see the bronze hair of Edward first, "Hello Isabella."

"Go away Edward." I started to back away but he was too fast and suddenly he was behind me and I backed into him. "Isabella I only have a moment before Alice comes to take me away, but I heard what happened today, but I want you to know I would never do something like that. I would cherish you like the treasure you are." He whispered into my ear.

I was about to scream when I heard someone coming out of the woods, "Cullen, get away from my wife." I heard Jake's Alpha voice ring out.

"Jake…." I yelled and ran towards him.

He put me behind him to block me from Edward's view. "Cullen. Go."

Alice and Rose came out of the house and pulled him inside. I was grateful but wondered why Jake was here.

"Get in the car Bella." we both got in and he drove down the street. "Zahn was watching you because Kima had patrol tonight with Paul. Paul came in and told me about Cullen and I ran here as fast as I could. We tried not to alert him to our presence but he was too enamored by you to even care."

I just stared at him and then burst out laughing, "Aw Jake you do pay attention to school stuff. You just said enamored!"

It really was funny to hear Jake speak so….not like Jake.

"Bella…are you hurt, did he hurt you?" he asked seriously.

"No Jake I'm fine. He just said he would cherish me or something like treasure. Really creepy." I shivered.

"I'm sorry about today Bella." He said taking his eyes off the road.

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Probably not, honestly I didn't even want to think of you with anyone else, so no I probably wouldn't have told you." He said honestly.

"Okay."

"You don't like it."

"No I don't. I hate that you have to pick someone to replace you in my life. You are irreplaceable. I don't think I could live without you." I said starting to cry again.

He pulled me from my seat and into his lap and started to brush his fingers through my hair. "It's okay Bells, I promise everything is alright." Then I swear I heard him say "for now" but I was drifting to sleep.

When I opened my eyes I was shocked. There I was with a pregnant belly but with Kima standing next to me and not Jake. I didn't like this, not one little bit. The scene changed and I was sitting next to Jake in a room. He was laying there as if he were asleep.

"Jake you have to wake up. You have to. I need you. Our baby needs you. Please wake up." I cried over him but nothing happened. Kima came in and carried me back to mine and Jake's house.

I watched as Kima sat with Embry on the couch, "I don't know what to do Em. He's still there but she's hurting so much. Why won't he wake up?"

"I don't know man, but he better wake up before that baby comes. I don't know how Bells is gonna handle this."

"She says her dreams say it's a little boy. But she doesn't see Jake hold him. All the other people in the pack do but him. Sometimes I wish I could take those dreams away. They are hurting her almost as much as Jake being gone is." He slumped over and put his head between his legs.

"You really care for her don't you?" Embry asked

"I really do Em, not just because Jake asked me to take care of her, but man she's just….." he paused to take a breath, "man she's everything."

It killed me to see this. Jake was hurt and going to miss the birth of our child. Kima was hurting and Embry was suffering because I was. I woke up in our bed and pulled out my journal to right down my dream. Jake needed to see this one so that he could prevent it. This could not happen. It wasn't an option.

**A/N: Soooo uber long chapter. I just didn't want to stop. Time skip in the next chapter…..I know you are all wondering what the surprise is, he he he =)**

**Next chapter tonight or tomorrow?**

**Anywho….who's happy for Seth?**

**And what do we think of KIma?**

**Aww I'm missing Leah….**

**And Edward=creeppyyy.**

**Next chapter should be soon. I'm finding this one wayyyy easier to update than GBWOWL. **

**I just don't want to stop grrrr. **

**Soooo many ideas and soooo many things going on. I love it.**

**Suggestions/reviews are always welcome =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know I am the worst author EVER. I'm so freaking sorry. I have been soooo busy with baby showers for friends, then friends having said babies, oh and swapping over to winter clothes for my boys from their summer clothes and Halloween costume shopping. I have been one busy bumble mommy.**

**I did this with GBWOWL:**

**Recommendations of stories to read.**

**-Tempt Me-is one of my FAVORITE Jacob/Bella stories.**

**-Ummm Divine Intervention—always gets me to tear up**

**-Unexplained Connection—by far one of my favorite stories =)**

**Anywho now on to story business-we are at 94 reviews! **

_**Previously on The Dream Catcher**_

_He pulled me from my seat and into his lap and started to brush his fingers through my hair. "It's okay Bells, I promise everything is alright." Then I swear I heard him say "for now" but I was drifting to sleep._

_When I opened my eyes I was shocked. There I was with a pregnant belly but with Kima standing next to me and not Jake. I didn't like this, not one little bit. The scene changed and I was sitting next to Jake in a room. He was laying there as if he were asleep._

_"Jake you have to wake up. You have to. I need you. Our baby needs you. Please wake up." I cried over him but nothing happened. Kima came in and carried me back to mine and Jake's house._

_I watched as Kima sat with Embry on the couch, "I don't know what to do Em. He's still there but she's hurting so much. Why won't he wake up?"_

_"I don't know man, but he better wake up before that baby comes. I don't know how Bells is gonna handle this."_

_"She says her dreams say it's a little boy. But she doesn't see Jake hold him. All the other people in the pack do but him. Sometimes I wish I could take those dreams away. They are hurting her almost as much as Jake being gone is." He slumped over and put his head between his legs._

_"You really care for her don't you?" Embry asked_

_"I really do Em, not just because Jake asked me to take care of her, but man she's just….." he paused to take a breath, "man she's everything."_

_It killed me to see this. Jake was hurt and going to miss the birth of our child. Kima was hurting and Embry was suffering because I was. I woke up in our bed and pulled out my journal to right down my dream. Jake needed to see this one so that he could prevent it. This could not happen. It wasn't an option._

Chapter 9:

**Jacob POV: **

I woke up to see Bella crying uncontrollably clutching her dream notebook. I pulled it from her hands and read over what she had written. I fell to my knees beside her hugging her to me. She was scared, not just scared petrified. I heard someone coming up the stairs and knew that I wasn't the only one she woke up in the house.

Brady stood in the doorway, "Jake? Is Mama B okay?"

"Just a bad dream Brady. She's fine." I told my youngest pack member. He looked at her for a minute and then nodded to me and left.

I carried her to our bed and tried to pull her away from me but she wouldn't let go, "Jake please don't go. Please….I can't….Jake we can't let this happen." She was begging me not to leave her. Even if I wasn't dead in the dream I was still absent from her life.

"I'm not leaving you Bells, I couldn't do that. We'll be okay." I tried to assure her but I wasn't really okay at all. As I held her I thought about the conversation I had with my dad when Bella went to the Cullen's.

"_What did you do to her son?" he asked me. _

"_Can we talk?" _

"_Come on son." He wheeled into the living room and I plopped down on the couch. _

"_Quil asked me today while we were cliff diving why Kima was my second in command. I told him that the second was to take over the Alpha's imprint and the tribe if he were to fall. And then he said something like so you picked Kima to take care of Bells if you died. She heard it all and flipped out." I sighed resting my head against the wall, I was so tall my head hung over the top of the couch. _

"_Oh son, you never told her about that?" _

"_I couldn't Dad. I just….couldn't bring it up to her. Remember when we first imprinted and she yelled how I was always the one to get hurt? How could I tell her that when she actually sees stuff like that?" I was so mad. I ran my fingers through my barely existent hair and growled in frustration. _

"_Son, I don't know what to tell you. I wish I had some advice, but I don't. She's gonna be worried even more now when you leave."_

"_I'm gonna marry her." I told him _

"_You guys are already married? What are you talking about son?" he asked confused. _

"_No I mean really marry her. For everyone to know, when we go back to school I want her to be known as Bella Black and I want her diploma to say Bella Black in June when we graduate. I don't know why but I just….need it Dad." _

"_Okay so what happens now?" _

"_Well Bella is at the Cullen's. Alice told me to meet Jasper somewhere and he would have what I needed. I didn't ask questions. But I don't know what she fully meant but I don't question the psychic." I told him honestly. _

_He stared at me and asked, "Do you need your mother's ring?" _

_I wasn't sure; I shrugged and told him I would let him know after I met with Jasper. _

_Ended up I didn't need the ring. Jasper met with me on the beach and handed me a small blue box. When I opened it, it was perfect for Bella. "Alice says she'll love it. Call us when you want everything set up, we can do it faster so you don't have to be apart from her anymore." He told me. I was in shock, he didn't ask me for a dime for her perfect ring. I tried but he told me Alice would hand him his ass if he came back with any sort of payment. So I told my dad to give Mom's ring to Paul for Rachel. She would like the sentiment. _

As I held Bella I suddenly just blurted it out. "Marry me Bella."

She lifted her head from my chest and wiped the tears from her eyes, "What did you just say?"

"I said marry me." I repeated tucking a stray hair behind her head.

"But Jake…we're already…" she started but I cut her off, "I know that, but I want it for real, I want everyone to know it not just people inside the pack circle. I want the whole tribe to know. I want you to be Bella Black to everyone." I let go of her and stood up, went to my drawer and pulled out the small box I had, "I had this whole giant surprise thing going to play it out all romantic like, but…." I trailed off because even I don't know why I did it.

"Oh Jake, what are we going to do? How are we going to stop this? You can't do this to me!" she cried.

"I know honey but we can't think about that now. We'll figure it out. Maybe you can ask Alice tomorrow. Now I think I asked you something…." I was feeling uneasy that she hadn't answered me but I knew she was still upset over her dream.

"Like I would ever say no to you Jacob Black." She sighed, hugging herself to me once again.

"I want to do this before we go back to school Bells."

"Oh Jake….you're so wonderful. I love you so much. I really don't know what I would do without you." She stroked my cheek, "Now do I get to wear that ring mister?" she giggled.

"Oh yes ma'am you may." I said with a fake southern accent and slipped the ring on her finger. "Why don't you try and get some more sleep. I'll tell the guys no breakfast here today."

"Jake, no! I have to….I can't….just let me sleep for 2 hours and have a shower and I'll be fine I promise." I knew that she liked taking care of everyone else and when she was upset or stressed she cooked and cleaned so I wouldn't stop her but I wanted the guys to take it easy on her.

"Alright Bells, you go ahead. I'm up though. So I'm gonna go convince Brady that you are okay. I love you." I kissed her head and then kissed the ring on her finger.

She crawled back under the blankets in the bed and snuggled up to my pillow. I smiled and headed down stairs only to be met with my whole pack in my living room.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, I was about to howl and call a meeting right now but somehow it already happened.

"Sorry Jake, when I saw her so upset, I…..I lost it….I phased and let out a howl. Everyone thought I was calling for help but I wasn't. I just couldn't control it. I showed everyone what I saw and they came over and we waited." Brady confessed.

"Okay…well I'll give you guys the run down and then I need to call the Cullen's." I looked around to see everyone nodding their heads, "Okay but if at any point it gets to be too much just head outside and phase okay?" again they all nodded and braced themselves for the story.

I went over the dream Bella had and Leah was crying with Kala holding her tight. Kima was about to lose it, I could see it. Brady left as soon as he heard pregnant without me around. Colin followed not long after. The new pack had taken it better than the others. Sam and Embry were shaking to the point of phasing but they didn't.

Quil looked heartbroken, "Jake…do you think I triggered this? With our conversation yesterday at the cliffs?"

"I don't know what triggers them Quil, but you can't take the blame. We just have to find a way to make sure it doesn't happen. Obviously something's going to happen to me and we just have to prevent it." I told the everyone. They agreed.

"Bells wanted to sleep for a few hours and then take a shower and then she promised food, I didn't want her to but she insisted." Everyone was splitting up either to pick up imprints or just to do their own thing when I casually said, "Bells and I are getting married" they all looked at me with confused looks, "before we go back to school" I finished and there were wolf whistles and whoops and hollering all over the house. I heard Bells coming down the stairs and cursed the pack.

"I guess you shared the good news?" Bella laughed as Leah embraced her in a hug. "Okay, go get imprints and parents if you want. I'm going all out this morning." She looked at Embry and I was shocked. Everyone separated but not before kissing her cheek.

"Bells, I don't know…she might have to work." He shrugged.

"Well it never hurts to ask now does it?" she replied with her hands on her hips. "Where are Colin and Brady?"

"Bells, I told them about your dream and they got a little…upset." I told her honestly. She ran to the back door and that's when I realized what she was wearing. Just my t shirt from school with 'Black' across the back, the one from our first night together.

"Bella….get in the house! You don't have any clothes on." I yelled to her but she wasn't listening.

"Brady….Colin come on out you guys…..I'm fine…." She kept repeating by the third time I phased myself to see where they were. They were both too afraid to come out because they didn't want to go human, see her and then lose it. They feared for her safety. So I phased back human and told her.

"Okay boys, but I'm going inside to cook and I would love your help. I love you guys." And she went back in the house.

We had a wonderful breakfast for everyone including my dad, the Clearwater's and Old Quil. Miss Call never showed but she called. When everyone cleared out Bella and I decided to go see Alice. Embry and Kima both wanted to come and I allowed it. I knew that the pack would be uneasy with just Bella and I alone with vampires no matter how friendly and civilized they were. It's just in the wolf's nature to protect their Alpha and in turn the Alpha's imprint.

We told the Cullen's about Bella's dream and Alice and Rose looked like they would cry. Esme was hugging Bella telling her no matter what happened they would all be there for her. I liked that she was so loved by so many but still all the vamps worried me. Especially The Mind Reading Fucker. He had a smug smile on his face no doubt thinking about how he could scam his way into Bella's life.

Apparently Kima thought something he didn't like because he yelled out, "Sakima you are not worthy of Isabella either. Once this mutt is out of the way, you will be easy to take out. I doubt that Isabella will be passed any further through the pack after you are taken care of."

As he spoke the sentence Alice gasped and she had her vision face on, "Edward!" she yelled. "It's all your fault! You cause Jake to get hurt! You do this!" she kept yelling at him. Embry and I both had to hold Bella back from going after him.

"I'll kill you! I'll burn you where you stand." She screamed at him, "You can't take Jacob from me! I wouldn't be with you anyway, even if he wasn't here! Get over it!"

She had tears rolling down her face and I was shaking so badly. "Jasper…either give me your mojo before I phase and hurt Bella or get her far enough away because I'm about to attack him." I called over to my new friend.

He didn't give me any of his mojo, no he just pulled Bella behind him with Alice. He was protecting both of them and for that I was grateful. Edward started to turn and run but he reacted a second to late and I was already phased and on his back. Kima and Embry were right at my sides.

"Don't hurt him Jake." Esme cried. I growled but not directly at her and phased human. Alice had a pair of shorts and threw them to me. I was in the Mind Reading Fucker's face growling uncontrollably.

"Isabella, how can you be with this….thing….he can't even control his temper long enough not to hurt you." And I punched him in the face for even talking to her. I kept hitting him but knew I wasn't doing any real damage. Jasper finally pulled me off of him after ten minutes and Bella was right into my arms as soon as I was safe enough away.

"Jake are you okay?" She said looking at my hands and kissing the knuckles.

"I'm fine Bells. Why don't you go talk with Rose, Esme and Alice about some wedding plans." I smiled at all of them and their faces lit up too.

"Now I know why I bought that dress last week!" Alice exclaimed.

Kima and Embry came up beside me now phased human and dressed again, "Man that was fun." Embry laughed.

"I really fucking hate that guy." Kima added.

"What were you thinking man to set him off?" Emmett asked and I had to admit I was curious too.

"Ever since you told us about the dream all I can think is 'protect Bella.' I'm on edge worse then normal, that's why I asked to come with you. I'm sorry Jake, I know you love her, I just…worry." He sighed looking at the floor.

"You are a wonderful friend Kima." I told him.

We sat and chatted for a while when the girls giggled and chatted about wedding stuff. Alice was a maniac when it came to planning she had everything done in a few hours for us to have a wedding in just two weeks.

And the girls did it too. The third weekend in July was one of the best days of my life. We met at our little piece of driftwood and recited our vows to one another. Miss Call showed up earlier in the day and helped get Bella ready. They were starting to gain a relationship, although I don't think it will ever be perfect, but I knew it meant something for her to be there.

Bella had Sam and Embry both walk her down the aisle. She had the hardest time choosing between Leah and Rachel as her maid of honor so they walked each other down the aisle together. Bella looked like an angel, in her pretty white sundress that hung to the ground but fit her in all the right places.

Again the pack reacted with wolf-y whistles when it was finally time for me to kiss my bride. The whole reservation heard of our nuptials and it didn't take long for the rumors to start.

Amy and her own little group of friends found out we were living alone away from my father the first week in August when we went to get groceries. By the time we went back to school everyone knew and all thought Bella was pregnant, which she wasn't. We didn't let the rumors get to us, the pack was used to them but Bella was too genuine of a person and she felt bad that others had to put us down to make themselves feel better. She wanted to reach out and make them her friends because she wanted to be liked by everyone but decided against it because she wouldn't be able to be fully honest with anyone not in the pack.

The red head was making appearances on the reservation and in Forks but we kept patrolling and tired to chase her down. We still hadn't caught her. She would always yell out about her revenge but she wouldn't let us get close enough.

Bella's dreams were still coming. She still had the original dream of me getting hurt that she had before she came. It was still unchanged. She did find that it wasn't the red head that hurt me, but someone else. So we know she will enlist help but we expected that. The Mind Reading Fucker was still a problem. Whenever Bella was at the Cullen's he would try to persuade her into whisking her away to some exotic island to save her from me. She asked Rose to punch him for her once but that wasn't hard enough so she moved to Alice and then Jasper and finally Emmett, so each Cullen kid got to punch their brother. It was comical to watch.

The pack all kept close to home so there hadn't been any imprints lately. I know Bella was itching for Embry to imprint. Seth had returned for the wedding which was great but went back for a few more weeks at his camp. When he did return we all thought he would have an imprint in toe but he didn't.

Bella hinted that there would be a Christmas wedding for someone in the pack. My guess was either Paul and Rach or Leah and Kala. Sam and Emily had drifted from one another since Emily refused to participate in pack activities. Jared and Kim were another possibility and Kim was starting to come around and spend more time with Rach and Bella but she was still awkward and shy.

I was blissfully happy. I had my wife and I had my friends and family. We were generally happy. Bella refused to let us all live looking over our shoulders for the red head's threats. She said we could stay on guard but there was no reason not to live like we normally would.

We made it through a month of school when talks of Halloween came around. Bella wanted to have a pack Halloween party and I of course agreed and suggested we invite the Cullen's. I heard the door bell ring and knew it was time to get started, I just couldn't wait to see what Bells had in store for me tonight.

**A/N: So what should everyone be for Halloween? I totally have Bella's! But I need the others! Cullen's too! Oh and who is having the Christmas wedding?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay soooo this is great. I'm in an okay mood. And I was uber excited to write this. And I realized I kinda left something out of the last chapter soooo gotta fix that. You guys asked for some fluff soooo that's what I'm giving. I think its deserved. Oh and my little baby Kaleb turns 6 months tomorrow [the 22****nd****] can't believe how fast its been!**

**Oh and we broke 100 REVIEWS!**

**Anyway what are things you guys are reading? I would love some suggestions. =)**

**So business: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING no matter how sad that makes me…..**

Chapter 10

**Bella POV: **

I had the most wonderful husband in the world. Not only did he ask me to officially become his wife in front of everyone, but he also had my estranged mother come and help me get ready for my wedding. It was nice to have her there. I decided then that I would give her a chance to be in my life, if not for me but for Embry because that was the only parent he knew.

Miss Call, well, Bonnie, as she told me I could call her, (She didn't want to force "Mom" on me, not like I would ever call her that. Sue Clearwater had been more of my mom then anyone so if I was going to call someone that it would be her) agreed to go shopping with me for the school supply stuff like she told me at the beginning of the summer. Since I was the only imprint going back to school I decided that I should just do everyone's. Rachel had offered to come with me but I decided to just spend some time with Bonnie. Bonnie helped keep track of what we picked already and what we still needed to get and kept things separated for who they belonged too. Brady and Colin were a big help too with their muscles, they had come because I couldn't go anywhere without my wolf body guards (plus they weren't too sure whether or not to trust Bonnie yet). But we spent the day together, shopping for supplies and clothes that were needed. Out of nowhere Bonnie says, "You and Embry's birthday is coming up, are you guys having a party?"

I stopped walking and froze. The woman who had given birth to me, just acknowledged my birthday that I shared with my twin brother, I felt faint. Brady quickly stopped right along side me and threatened to call Jake if I didn't come out of my daze. "Um…Bonnie I hadn't thought about that. You'd have to ask Em and Jake. I really don't like to celebrate, never really have." We didn't elaborate on the subject but we kept chatting. Overall it was a good day.

Mine and Em's birthday did come quickly. I told everyone I wanted to ignore it but they wouldn't let me. Jake wanted to have a giant bonfire with the whole tribe present to celebrate our birthday and Embry let him! He told him he would love that. Em never felt like part of the tribe before, he always felt like the outcast, and now he was welcome and accepted. I couldn't blame him for wanting to celebrate. Everyone was required to join in our party, I couldn't believe Jake had made that a point to say to everyone at school. He also made sure if anyone ruined my day [well and Em's] he would specifically hand out the punishment. It was sexy the way he commanded and took charge. When we got home from school that day I kicked everyone out and had hot steamy sex with my husband.

The party itself was great. Bonnie showed up with tons of presents for the both of us. The rest of the tribe didn't have to bring anything I made sure that much was clear. Some still brought food to share with everyone, which was a good thing. Jake wouldn't let me cook and told Sam that Emily had to do it. He told him that I shouldn't have to do it for my own birthday party. Apparently Emily sulked and tried to make things I didn't like until Sam put her in her place. Finally he grew the pants in that relationship. There was tons of food and music and Billy told the stories of the tribe. Only the pack and the imprints knew that they were true but still it was great to hear them. He even added a new legend to his usually told ones, the one of the Dream Catcher. Jake couldn't stop smiling at me the whole way through the story. I would blush of course and then he would laugh.

After my birthday the days were passing quickly. The pack was still training with the Cullen's to make sure things were clear, plus they all like to just hang out. Kim had even started hanging out with all of us when we were in Fork's so only Emily was left on the reservation. Unfortunately someone still had to stay behind to watch her.

Quil, Nate, Alex and Emmett were a bad combination. They were always making bets and planning pranks against each other. Emmett sometimes employed the help of Seth so he wasn't alone. One afternoon we decided we wanted to have a Halloween party and we were talking about costumes. I came up with my idea and Alice immediately saw it and laughed so hard she fell off the couch. As the talks of costumes went on Quil and the boys got into another bet. They decided whoever won in their Xbox game battle would pick the other's costumes, with no limits. We sat around laughing as they battled and trash talked. Unfortunately Quil won screaming out "Bam I win. I'm soooo fucking Harry Potter."

Everyone just looked at him and cracked up. Edward didn't understand that he what he was talking about and took it literally "What do you mean you are having sexual relations with Harry Potter? Is that possible? He's a fictional character? What does that have to do with the bet?" he sounded so serious like he really didn't understand, I almost felt bad for the guy. I guess Jasper felt my 'almost remorse' and started to smile at me.

The girls and I got together and decided since the boys had busy patrol schedules and school work that we could pick out their costumes if they gave us an idea and the size. I told Jake and he gathered everyone around. "Okay boys, our lovely ladies have decided that they will do the shopping for our Halloween party if we give them an idea as to what we want to be and the size. Quil you need to pick for Emmett, Alex and Nate. Lady vamps, I don't mind you shopping with the imprints as long as Colin and Brady come with you as back up. If something happens you only get them out of there and leave whatever it is to Colin and Brady."

I didn't like that idea so I poked him in the ribs, "Oh Bells, don't worry about them, they aren't babies."

"They're my babies" I mumbled even though everyone could hear me.

Sam cleared his throat, "Um….is Emily allowed to go on this shopping trip?"

Rose was the one to answer, "If she would like to come of course she is invited, but the first step she takes toward insulting Bella, it's on."

Sam growled on instinct, since his imprint was being threatened, "I think she will be alright. We have had a….meeting of the minds so to speak and I think she will be coming around a lot more and not causing trouble."

I giggled and Jake gave me a funny look so I shrugged. "So Mrs. Black….what are you going to be for Halloween? Do you want to match?"

Jake had been calling me Mrs. Black since it was official, "How long are you going to call me that? Geez…I'm not telling you. It's a total surprise and no I don't want to match you silly. Now tell me what you want so I can get it." the innuendo was there, just had to wait and see if he would take the bait.

"Oh you will always be my Mrs. Black, Bells and I always want you, wanna get outta here for a while?" he said placing kisses along side my neck.

"Let's go." I said standing up and pulling him along. We heard everyone yelling asking where we were going but I didn't care I needed Jake and I needed him now.

"Bells, I'll phase and we can go to the tide pools?" he asked taking off his shorts slowly. I just wanted to lick that v he had on his hips, "Bells, snap outta your lust driven craze and the I'll give you what you want." He teased me.

"Yes. Let's go. Now" I demanded. Jake's eyes got really big like he liked when I demanded something, had to store that for later use.

Jake phased and laid down so I could climb on top of his. He ran through the woods at a slower than normal pace so I wouldn't fall off. It was great. I loved riding him. [as a wolf of course] Jake dropped me at the tide pools and went to phase back. He came up behind me placing kisses on my shoulders. "You okay Bells?"

We hadn't talked about my dreams lately. I didn't want to share and he was worried but we were okay. "I miss you Jake."

"What do you mean Bells, I'm right here?" he questioned.

"I miss the carefree days we used to have, with sandcastles and mud pies. I miss the innocence we had." I hated all this growing up so fast stuff.

"Oh Bells we can still do that, come on, let's make a sandcastle right here. It would be great." He smiled and started to dig up some sand for us.

I stopped him and straddled his lap. "I love you." I whispered into his neck placing kisses all over his chin and behind his ear.

"I love you, God do I love you Bells." He replied huskily.

"Then take me right now Jake. I mean it. Don't play gentle with me. Take me." I whispered again never letting my voice tell how nervous I really was. I knew Jake held back with me because he thought he could hurt me, but he was hurting himself and in turn that hurt me.

"Bells?" his voice cracked and it was good to know he was nervous too.

"Don't you want to claim me again Jake? Don't you hold back?" I challenged.

"Every God damn time someone stares at you or whispers about. Especially the Mind Reading Fucker, I just want to….." he trailed off and I didn't like that.

"You just what Jake?" I said pulling his face so he would look me in the eyes.

"I just want to bend you over and take you, make you scream my name so the whole reservation can hear it. I want you so loud that the Cullen's can hear it in Fork's. I need to know you are mine and mine alone. I mean….I know that you are, but my wolf, my wolf needs you to show him Bells. Is….is that okay?" he stuttered out the end.

"Don't ask me Jake….just do it." I replied trying to sound seductive but not sure if I pulled it off.

"Oh Bells...please…" he started shaking but I knew it wasn't because he was going to phase but with anticipation.

"No please Jake….just take me." I urged him.

"Your nervous." He stated.

"I trust you." Came my answer.

He pushed me off of his lap so I was standing up, he stood and started to remove my clothes. "You're perfect Bella." He would tell me each time he removed a piece of my clothing.

"You are also mine. Bella….you are Bella Black you always will be." He said, his voice strong, as he pushed me to my knees in the sand. On my hands and knees he would pound into me. I screamed out his name and was granted a "That's right Bella, tell the whole world who you belong to."

"You are mine Bella….tell me please" he sounded softer and sweeter.

"I love you" I managed to get out.

Suddenly his movements in and out of me stopped and I almost cried. "Sorry honey but I want to see your face when you cum."

He had a cocky smirk on his face and I knew it was more than that. He was eyeing my mark and wanted to bite it again. I loved it and I just got even more wet at the idea.

I was already sore and would probably be bruised for a week where his hands were holding my hips but I loved every minute of it. "Oh Jake" I moaned as he reentered me. "I'm yours" I yelled.

"Damn right you are." He nearly roared out. His thrusts were getting harder and harder so I knew he was close. "Scream it honey. The Cullen's need to hear you in Fork's."

And I did I screamed his name so loud they probably heard me in Seattle. He did bite me like I thought he would. We laid together for a while in the sand when Jake finally said, "We gotta head back Bells."

We rode back to the Cullen's slower than we did when we left, relishing in the time we had alone. It was rare we were alone. There was always someone in our house. I didn't mind it but we didn't really mind. We just took advantage of when we were alone.

"Mama B you're back! Thank God! I missed you….." Brady came charging at me for a hug like normal but ran straight into an angry Jake. He was growling and pulling me behind him and I didn't understand why.

"Bella….it's because of you guys….umm…mating? It's fresh again so he will probably be over protective for a few days." Alice called from behind Jasper. Whenever Jake lost it he placed her behind him, it was sweet and I noticed that's what Jake was doing now.

I tugged on his belt loop of his jeans, "Jake….baby it's just Brady."

He turned to look at me and watched my eyes, I guess trying to find out if I was scared which I wasn't but still he kept looking. When he was satisfied he let Brady come towards me and gave me a small hug before heading to the trees. I think he was upset because he thought he scared me but he didn't.

Quil being the jackass he was let out a laugh, "Geez Bells could you have been any louder."

The rest let out snickers and I blushed embarrassed. I excused myself to the bathroom and fell down against the door. I laid my head against my knees and started to silently cry. I wasn't upset with what we had done, I just hated when all the attention was on me, and my sex life was on display especially in front of my brothers.

I sat there for a few minutes contemplating my ways to get out of the house and decided it wasn't a good idea. I went to the sink and splashed some water on my face trying to wash away the signs that I had been crying. When I thought I was ready, I opened the door and looked to see if anyone was waiting for me.

"It was a beautiful show you know." I heard come from next to the door.

"What's that mean Edwards?" I said standing my ground. I wouldn't let him tear me down.

"You and Jacob, no matter how much I hate the mutt, seeing you in the throws of passion like that was…..something I will remember for the rest of my existence." He whispered into my ear. I felt nauseous.

"Get away from me." I seethed.

"I don't think I will. I replayed the images and placed myself there, its called a sexual fantasy right? Well now I have one…I loved replacing the "Jake's" with my name." he twirled a piece of my hair around his finger. He was seriously starting to creep me out.

"JAKE!" I yelled. I gave Edward a smug smile.

"Bells? You okay?" he came rushing around the corner and was checking me over for injuries. Edward was standing there still as a statue. I must have scared him a little.

"No Jake….we….he….watched us….at the tide pools." I began to cry again. That was something special between Jake and I and he had ruined it.

Jake held me but I could hear the growl rumbling from in his chest. "Bells, I want you to take Brady and Colin home. They have some homework they need help with. Everyone else is heading home."

"What about you?" I sniffled.

"Embry and Kima are staying."

"Jake…" I tried to argue.

"Go home Bella. I will be there before dinner. Rach is giving you some time with the little twins and then she will help out okay?" he ran his hands down my arms and gave me a kiss on the top of my head.

"I love you Jake."

"I love you too Mrs. Black." and just like that I knew it would be okay.

Brady and Colin were waiting for me next to the Rabbit and we all climbed in and drove home. To distract myself from what I knew was going on at the Cullen's. "So boys what is it you need help with?"

"English. Vocabulary. We can't figure out how to memorize them." Brady answered.

So we talked about techiniques that could help them memorize things. Two hours passed and Rachel and Paul showed up at the door. She started setting the table while I finished cooking dinner while yelling out words to the little twins.

Embry and Kima came in the door and went straight for the table where the rest of them were settled. Jake didn't come in immediately and I wanted to know why. Em just shrugged me off and I wanted to smack him. Kima gave me an apologetic smile and nodded his head out the back door.

"Jake…." I called. There he was at the tree line still in wolf form. "What are you doing? Come inside…dinner's done."

He shook his wolfy head no and I was starting to get pissed. "Jacob….why are you staying a wolf?"

He stood up on all fours and took a step backwards trying to retreat from me. "Jacob. Phase human now or you will regret it."

I heard the laughs coming from inside the house and talks of how long Jake would be "in the dog house."

Finally I had enough and I stomped my foot, "Jacob Emphraim Black phase human now or I will call the Cullen's and they will tell me what happened." I turned to walk away but he grabbed my shirt with his teeth to stop me.

He phased human and I saw the scratches. My eyes started to leak tears and I felt them rolling down my face, "Jake…." I reached out to touch them but he took a step back.

"What…the….hell…..happened….." I nearly growled out.

"Bells, it's fine it will be okay in a few hours. Faster if I stayed phased but since you had other plans….." he trailed off.

"I'm going to kill him. He's dead. You understand this…dead." I threatened.

"Bells, come on. Let's go eat with everyone." He pulled me inside.

Embry and Kima looked a little scared, "And where were you two idiots when he was getting those?" I demanded.

"Alpha commanded not to move unless it was life or death. Sorry Bells." Embry spoke up first.

"I want the whole story after dinner." I demanded and took my place next to Jake as he took the head of the table.

We sat and ate and talked. Rachel said that everyone had decided to get costumes the next day and I was excited for shopping with the girls. I needed to have Jake put a command on Colin and Brady though so that they couldn't show any of the girls' costumes to their mates.

"Alice said we could probably find the girl-y costumes at the stores but most of the boys we can just have ordered on the internet and basically when they order something it's there the next day. I don't know how they do it but they do. So she said we can go out for a little while and then go back to their house. I'm going to talk to Emily and see if that's okay with her." Rach rushed out all in one breath. I just nodded my head because I was so upset with what had happened to Jake.

When everything was cleared up from dinner Kima and Embry went to patrol, Rach and Paul went back home with Billy and Jake sent the little twins to check on their grandma and take her a plate of food.

"Bella, before you go trying to kill anyone can I explain?" Jake said with his hands up in surrender.

"Continue" I answered.

"Okay so Emmett and Jasper grabbed him because he was so fast. We went out to the clearing and they let me beat him up a bit. I was mentally screaming at him that you were mine. I was going to replay you saying that you were mine and only mine but I thought that he might enjoy that in his spank bank so I didn't. I didn't remove anything but when I was done I turned around to leave and he caught me by my tail and threw me into some trees. They got stuck and Carlisle had to remove them. He kept muttering about having to go to veterinary school to deal with our injuries or something. Alice and Rose wanted to call you but I told them not to. They said I would be in loads of trouble and now I know I am, and I'm sorry." He huffed out the last part like it was hard for him to say. That jerk.

"Jacob…..what if this is what happened in my dream? You idiot! You know Edward is the cause of what will take you from me so why are you putting yourself in harms way with him. Tell me why!" I screamed hitting his chest with my hands.

"Stop hitting me Bella you are going to hurt yourself. I'm fine honey. I'm right here. I'm sorry for scaring you." He said picking me up and hugging me to his body.

"Take me to bed Jake." And he did. He made sweet love to me, telling me he how much he loved me and that he would never leave me. It was an intense experience and I cried from the thoughtfulness of his actions.

The next morning I woke up to find Jake gone but a note saying him and the guys were going out to do some stuff for people on the reservation. There had been a strong storm come in the middle of the night and I slept right through it. Apparently roofs needed to be fixed and the pack could get it done easier and faster than anyone else.

At the end of his note Jake wrote, "pick anything for me, you know what I like and my sizes. I love you."

Brady and Colin were sitting on the counters waiting for me to come down and when they saw me their eyes lit up. "Mama B we totally have an idea for the party!" Brady gushed. Sometimes I forget that they are still so young and excited about things.

"Yeah B…we wanna be Buzz and Woody." Colin said proudly.

"From Toy Story?" I asked.

"Yeah isn't that great?" Brady said almost bouncing up and down.

"You two are too cute. Is Rach here yet?"

"Nope but Emily is." Colin whispered. I nodded and went into the living room.

"Hey Emily, you ready to go shopping today?" I said trying to sound cheerful but honestly I had woken up alone I was grumpy.

"Woke up alone huh? I hate that too. Always makes my day a little rougher. Listen can we talk before we go out?" she said pointing to the couch I guess she wanted me to sit with her.

I nodded and she started talking, "I liked being the Alpha's imprint. It made me feel special and not like the girl who stole her cousin's fiancée. Does that make sense? I was angry and jealous and Sam was just so happy with you being home, I thought maybe he'd want to spend more time with you so I thought if I acted out he would stay with me to calm me down. I'm sorry."

"Thanks Emily. I appreciate that. I don't really know what you want me to say, how about we just start over?" I suggested.

"Great. Thanks Bella." She gave me a hug. "Um….I told Kim we would pick her up on the way that I wanted to talk to you first."

"Oh who's with her since she can't be alone?" I wondered which wolf was escaping roofing duty.

"Oh Leah and Rach are over there."

"Oh okay, how about me make some lunch first and take it to the boys so they can have it later and then we can go?" I knew they needed to eat.

Emily and I went to work in the kitchen making sandwiches and finding munchies to take with us. We picked up Leah, Rach and Kim and went to where we knew the boys would be. When we arrived where they were working I noticed a girl talking to Jake.

"Jake…" I called trying to catch his attention.

"Bells…..hey….um…" he scratched the back of his head and he looked nervous.

That's when I realized that it was Amy who he was talking to, she was wearing short shorts and a halter top, did she not realize it was October in Washington?

"Never mind Jake, finish your conversation, I'm sure it's important." I huffed and walked towards my brother's and Kima. "Hey guys, brought you some lunch." I told them and gave out hugs.

"Thanks Bells, you are awesome." Kima said giving me a small kiss on the cheek.

I ignored Jake's attempts to talk to me and got back into Emily's car. The girls said goodbye to their men and we were on our way to the Cullen's. Alice reached me first and said, "Your husband is an idiot."

"Yeah tell me something I don't know." I grumbled. "Hey did everyone get the lists of what we are shopping for today?"

"Yeah, oh shit, Bells you didn't have Jake do the Alpha on Colin and Brady." Alice said handing me her phone.

I dialed Jake's number and waited for him to answer, "Alice? Shit is Bells okay?"

"Shut up you idiot. I'm fine. I need help though." I heard tools dropping and realized he was again over reacting. "Um…Jake…I just meant….I need you to Alpha Colin and Brady so they won't show our costumes to everyone."

"Oh….I can do that Bells, but not over the phone so have them phase okay?" He said sounding a little sad that, that was all I needed.

"Okay they heard you. Guess I'll see you later." I went to hang up but I couldn't. I sighed, "I love you Jake."

"God I love you too Bells, it really wasn't what it looked like." He breathed out.

"Yeah well when you have dreams about me sticking my tongue down someone else's throat and then I go be all buddy buddy with them you let me know how it feels okay? Because in general she is not okay to speak with." I told him, I was so angry. Why did he even give her the time of day.

"Bells, can we talk about this later?"

"Sure Jake. I'll see you." We hung up and everyone made our way back to the cars.

Most of the girls decided on sexy Disney Princess costumes. Leah found a gorgeous turquoise Indian outfit, she looked like Pocahontas and it even had boots that were awesome. Kim chose Snow White, Rose picked Cinderella, Esme was Belle, Alice was Tinkerbelle, and Rach was Aurora. When everyone asked her who she was she said she was "Sleeping Beauty" they didn't know the princesses name. I found what I was looking for and tried it on without telling anyone. Emily couldn't find anything she really liked until Alice pulled out a fairy costume that was red and black. She squealed and even hugged her, Alice looked a little freaked out but managed to pull off not scaring Emily.

Brady saw me first and his jaw dropped. "Mama B….no freaking way…..no…..go change and get out of that."

Colin just stared and couldn't speak. The girls all squealed, "Oh my gosh Bells that is genius! You should keep this for the bedroom too." Alice giggled.

"So you think he will like it?" I asked doing a little spin.

"Bells you are fucking Little Red Riding Hood, and a damn sexy one of course he is going to love it." Leah all but yelled at me.

"Come on now Bells what are your ideas for the boys?" Rach asked.

"Well Brady and Colin said Buzz and Woody from toy story. I know what I want for Jake what do your guys want?" I asked the group as the human women at lunch.

"Paul said the Green Goblin? From Spiderman or something." Rachel shrugged.

"Oh God now it makes sense. Jasper said he wanted to be Spiderman. Oh those two are ridiculous. They love sparring together so it would make sense for them to dress as opposites." Alice giggled.

"It gets worse you know….Seth asked for Venom, the Black Spiderman." Leah said, "And Kala said he wanted to be scary like Frankenstein or something. And Koda said he wanted to be an astronaut because that's what he wanted to be when he grew up but now he can't" Leah finished and we all stared at her. "What they all live with me?"

We had a good laugh. "Sammy told me to pick whatever I want, I think I want him to be a big strong lion." Her eyes glazed over into something and I started to making gagging noises indicating that it was TMI [too much information].

Kim clapped her hands, "If Sam is going to be a lion then Jared can be a tiger!" she looked satisfied and also gave that glazed over look.

Alice went into one of her visions, "Remember Quil said he wanted to be Harry Potter. He will want to look online for the costumes for Emmett, Alex and Nate. So he will be swapping with Colin and Brady because they have to go see their grandma. Bella is going to pick Jake, Embry and Kima's. So that only leaves…Edward, Zahn, and oh Esme what do you have picked for Carlisle." She giggled again which meant it was something good.

"As if you don't know Alice." She huffed, "Fine girls, I picked….Jack Sparrow." And again with the glazed over looked. I wondered if I did that when I spoke about Jake?

"You do." Alice answered my silent question and I huffed.

"So Bells, what ideas do you have for Jakey and the boys?" Rose said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Well I thought that we could do like working men….Construction worker…" and they yelled out "Embry" for that one so I continued, "Police officer…" and I received a "Totally Kima" and then I muttered the last one, "Fireman"

They stopped laughing and looked at me. " I mean it….with the pants and suspenders and no shirt and the hat oh and baby oil." I was probably drooling but then again who wouldn't be I mean Jake had a spectacular body.

Rachel started to get up and danced covering her ears, "I'm not listening, I'm not listening, I'm not listening." She repeated over and over again.

"Damn Bells, that's hot." Leah said.

The girls got quite a laugh from it. I called Jake and told him that Colin and Brady had to check on their grandma and that I needed to borrow Quil for a while so he should send him for guard duty.

Quil came in flanked by Kima. "Hey Kima you okay?" he looked upset.

"Sure Princess I'm great. How was your day?" He enjoyed calling me princess but I still hated it.

"It was good, the girls and I got our costumes but we have to order you guys' because your all so huge." I laughed.

"Oh did you get me something good?"

"Of course I did. I picked yours myself." I said proudly.

"Awesome. Then I'll love it." he smiled. We just sat there staring for a minute until Quil cleared his throat.

"Um Bells, I think I found what I like, wanna look?" and I did so I followed him and saw everyone laughing so hard they were crying, well except the vamps since they couldn't cry.

"Damn Bells, he's good. He picked a ballerina for Emmett, a Flamingo for Nate and the Tooth Fairy for Alex. They are great." Emily laughed out.

"Oh my that is great! Good job Quil. Did you find stuff for Edward and Zahn?" I asked the group.

"Edward decided he wanted to be this devil that had a cape? I guess it looked 'vampire like' or something I don't know. And we found a kick ass Batman for Zahn. Isn't it great?" Alice gushed.

"It sure is. I can't wait to see everyone's faces." I said honestly.

I went home for the night and cooked as usual and thought of all the things I had to do for the party. I couldn't wait for Jake to see my costume.

**A/N:**

**I know suck ass place to end right? But if I didn't stop there then I would have had like 11,000 words for one chapter so I figured I would split them up. I'm gonna put the links to the costumes here. =). I really really want to write the party tomorrow. Sooooo check it for 2 chapter probably since it is 1 am for me in South Carolina. And the next chapter will be in the next 24 hours so probably in the same day. Yay! Oh and if any of you read GBWOWL: I seriously have 399 reviews and its driving me nuts….someone give me number 400?**

I'm was gonna post the links to the freaking costumes but i have to freaking do something to them so they don't mess up. I'll post them at the end of next chapter okay? Promise.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Woot. Woot. So I wanted to do this chapter before Halloween because I still have pumpkins to carve and a bazillion pictures to take. Plus I seriously need to get out something for GBWOWL but I just cant concentrate on it. Super Sad face. I am however coming up with new ideas. Can you believe it? Ugh I don't know what I am going to do?**

**Do you guys like Taylor Swift? I LOVE her. Seriously. Always have. But her new CD Speak Now came out this week and ITS AWESOME! Supposedly "Back to December" is about Taylor Lautner and its awesome. I love that song. But my favorite is Better than Revenge and Sparks Fly. =) so check that out.**

**So there is my pimping for the week. Seriously people, I need suggestions on stuff to read. I like wolf pack/Bella stories, and mostly any vamp except Edward stories haha. If anyone needs a beta I can do that too.**

**Oh and my 6 month old went to the Doctor yesterday he is 27 inches tall and 18 pounds 6 ounces and CRAWLING can you believe it?**

**-Blah don't own anything twilight related except my band aides which I do not share with anyone.-**

Chapter 11:

**Jake POV: **

I know I gave my wife full reign over my Halloween costume but I never thought she would come up with something like this. I saw the pants and the suspenders but found no shirt. Inside the hat was a bottle of baby oil and I had no idea what she wanted me to do with that. I went down stairs in Sam's house, [the girls decided the party would be at the Cullen's it had the most room. So they were getting ready at our house and the boys were to get ready at Sam and Emily's] and sat down next to Kima. "Dude what's the baby oil for?" I asked the group.

Brady coughed well more like gagged, "Um…Jake…it's…for your abs." The other's started laughing and I didn't find anything funny about it.

"Don't worry dude me and Em had the same thing. I think it's a conspiracy." Kima shrugged.

"Shut up Jake at least your something cool, Kimmy made me a tiger to match 'Sammy's' lion." Jared huffed. He was dressed as a white tiger and he was right, I was the lucky one.

Sam came down with his lion get up and we busted out laughing. "Shut it boys."

I felt like I was at a comic book convention with Batman and the villains from Spiderman sitting on the couch together. Quil was still upstairs with Alex and Nate and trying to figure out how to get them into their costumes. Quil was a genius; I wouldn't tell him that to his face but those costumes were great. Who else would think of a flamingo and the Tooth Fairy? I heard him threaten to call Bella and that fixed that problem. I knew that he picked something bad but we weren't sure how bad they would look yet. The little twins were funny running around yelling "To infinity and beyond" and "I'm Sheriff Woody."

I was curious as to what the vamps were going to be. But I was more curious as to what my Bells was dressing up as. I wanted to go to the house and pick her up but she said we could all just meet at the Cullen house. I didn't like it so I was sending Brady and Colin with them since they had already seen their costumes.

"Um Jake…can I talk to you for a minute?" Brady asked.

"What's up?" I asked him as we got out on the front porch.

"Um….Well Mama B's costume…it's…" he was trying to tell me something but he looked confused.

"It's what Brady?"

"It's hot okay? She shouldn't be wearing it and you are going to want to kill everyone in the room." He blurted out and then looked ashamed. He just said that the woman he found to be like a mother to him was sexy, it was natural for him to be upset.

"Oh…well thanks for the warning." I grumbled and he left to go meet with the girls. The guys with imprints were anxious. Em came up and patted me on the shoulder telling me it would be alright.

We arrived at the Cullen House and found all the vamps dressed up. I almost fell over laughing when I saw Carlisle as Jack Sparrow. Alice saw me and came over smiling. "Jake I knew this look would be good on you!" I heard Jasper growl which probably meant his wife was checking me out. I put my hands over my exposed chest trying to cover it up but her eyes just got bigger I guess from the muscles in my arms.

Jasper came up, "Excuse me Jake I think I have to teach my wife here a lesson." She giggled and winked, oh she planned that. So I saw Spiderman chasing after Tinkerbelle, it was….weird.

This whole party was weird. Emmett was dancing around like a ballerina, Quil was trying to 'hex' people in his Harry Potter costume, when Jasper returned him and Paul were having it out 'Spiderman Style' and Seth joined in as Venom. Zahn 'a.k.a Batman' was talking with Sam and Jared in a corner. I was getting anxious waiting for the girls since they still hadn't arrived and we had been there for at least half an hour. I walked out to the front porch to see if I could hear the cars coming. I was on edge because no one was patrolling but Alice and Bella both told me everything would be fine. Alice came out to join me on the porch, "They will be here in four minutes and twenty two seconds. The girls are making her have a 'grand entrance' so you can't wait out here for her."

I nodded my head to her Tinkerbelle self and walked back inside. Kima was sitting on the couch and he looked upset. "Kima you good?"

"Yeah Jake, I'm fine just thinking is all, sorry." He shrugged.

"Well it's a party have fun lighten up." I laughed.

"They're here!" Alice called. The first one to walk through the door was Leah, she looked like the perfect Indian Princess. We all hooped and hollered for her as she walked in. She looked at me and said, "Your wife wants to borrow the boots Jake." And I choked on the drink in my hand. Everyone of course laughed at me.

Emily came in wearing some dark fairy costume and I had to say she looked good. She usually hid under bigger clothes, we never knew why but didn't question it. But this outfit was skimpy.

Kim followed quickly trying to hide her skimpy ness too. Jared was going to have a fit. "Hey Snow White get your ass over here!" he yelled. I had a feeling that the outfits were getting to be less and less clothing as the person came inside and feared what my Bells was wearing.

My big sister came in and I about died, "Dammit Rach go home and put some clothes on!" I yelled to her in her some sort of princess get up.

"You don't like this, wait until you see your wife!" she retorted. Embry and Sam both stood up to see what their sister was wearing. It was recently discovered that Bella was in fact the 'baby' of the Uley family because Embry was born first, so they were both now in big brother mode.

When Brady and Colin opened the door for her I think my chin literally hit the ground. Bella was….she…and…..for about five minutes I just stared at her. "Bells….your….you…"

"Do you not like it Jake?" she whispered and I saw the tears pooling in her eyes.

"I love it." I squeaked my voice sounding like someone going threw puberty.

"Wow Little Red Riding Hood….is that your way of saying you want to be with me and get away from the big bad wolves Isabella?" The Mind Reading Fucker said from the shadows. He came out dressed in a cape and a red and black suit who the fuck did he think he was?

I wanted to take in more of her costume. The black and red short skirt made her legs look so long. She wore these heels that I never thought I would ever see her wear and made me want to lick her feet. She had the hood still up over her head with her hair down in perfect curls and she had an innocent look on her face that made the look even sexier.

She didn't even answer him, "Come on Jake lets dance" and she pulled me by my suspenders to dance. Alice hit the music and we danced for a long while. The song that came on was "Our Kind of Love" by Lady Antebellum. As the words rang out Bella sang along.

**Here we go**

You wear your smile like a summer sky  
Just shining down on me and you  
I swear your heart is a, a free bird  
On a lazy Sunday afternoon

I love the way that you were up for anything  
Never worried 'bout what people say, that's right  
Oh, that's right, what we got is

Just like driving on an open highway  
Never knowing what we're gonna find  
Just like two kids, baby, always trying to live it up  
Whoa, yeah, that's our kind of love

Mmm, that's our kind of love

Skipping rocks and leaving footprints  
Down there on the riverbank  
Always holding hands, never making plans  
Just living in the moment, babe

You get me laughing with those funny faces  
You somehow always know just what to say, that's right  
Whoa, that's right, what we got is

Just like driving on an open highway  
Never knowing what we're gonna find  
Just like two kids, baby, always trying to live it up  
Whoa, yeah, that's our kind of love

That's our kind of love

Oh, that's right, baby, you and I  
What we got is

Just like driving on an open highway  
Never knowing what we're gonna find  
Just like two kids, baby, always trying to live it up  
Whoa, oh, oh yeah

Just like driving on an open highway  
Never knowing what we're gonna find  
Just like two kids, baby, always trying to live it up  
Whoa, yeah, that's our kind of love

Ooh, that's our kind of love  
Whoa, that's our kind of love

1, 2, 3, here we go  
Ooh, yeah  
That's our kind of love, girl  
Don't ya know it?

The song described us to perfection. I loved when Bella sang about the funny faces and always knowing what to say. It was nice to know she felt that way. We actually were two kids trying to live our lives so it was fun to dance around and sing a song like that.

Bella decided she needed a drink and I thought I would check in with everyone else. The couples were paired off for the most part. Alice was playing dj for a while so Jasper was mingling and came to stand next to me.

"Jesus Jake when she walked in here, the lust sky rocketed." He chuckled.

"Gee thanks Jazz just what I want to hear about my wife." I scowled at him.

Bells was over talking to Kima and I got slightly uncomfortable. I mean I chose to guy to take care of her if something happened to me, but did he have to be in love with her now, "That's a lot of frustration there Jake, anything to do with your second in command about to start humping your wife's leg?"

"How would you like it if it was Alice?" I retorted. That changed the look on his face. "That's what I thought. Now I'm going to find my fuck hot wife and see if I can talk her into going home early." I didn't feel right, something had to be messing with me because I was on edge.

I looked at the spot where Bella had been only to find she wasn't there anymore. I went to Kima and asked where she went and he said she was looking for me. I went to Alice at the dj spot and she closed her eyes to search for her. "No….No….No…." she kept repeating.

"Stop!" she yelled. She turned off the music and everyone stilled. "Edward's taken Bella." She whispered. And I lost it. I started shaking but Jasper came over and put a hand on my shoulder to and calmed me down.

I went straight into my Alpha position and started dictating orders, "Colin, Brady take the imprints home. Everyone else split up and stay in twos. Embry you are with me."

Brady stayed where he was and didn't move, "Brady?"

"Fuck that…..I'm going with you. I'm not gonna let some bloodsucker take my Mama B and then stay home to baby sit. Sorry Jake but Fuck you!" he yelled and he was shaking worse than I was.

"Whoa kid….calm down…..we'll find her. I promise. And when she gets back I think its best we don't tell her you told me fuck twice okay?" I tried to laugh but it didn't work. I was so tense that fucker stole my wife. "How about Seth you and Koda stay with the imprints?" they agreed.

"Alice can you see where they are?" I said walking to the cars outside. I knew Bells kept clothes there for everyone for 'just in case' situations. Everyone was stripping out of their costumes and into regular clothes.

"Sorry Jake he knows how to trigger my visions and how to stay out of them." She had a sad look on her face but then it changed, "But so does Bella! She's a genius!"

"What is it Alice?" I was close to begging. Honestly I wanted to just go hunt his ass down and burn it but I needed to think strategically first.

"She's decided she wants to ask where they are and if he tells her I will know. We just have to wait a little longer." She answered.

Rose came down the porch steps in her own set of regular clothes, "Alice is he….is he gonna try to….." she trailed off and the growls went around the group.

"I can't see anything Rose. I'm sorry." She ducked her head and Jasper came up to her and whispered, "It's okay Ali you are trying. You can't see everything."

Sam and Embry were vibrating with anger and fear for their sister and through growls I heard, "Can't we just follow his scent a while? I can't stand her and do nothing." Embry was close to losing it. I believed that as twins they would have some sort of connection to each other. They always did even as kids. Even when Bells was attached to my hip Em was always close.

"Embry….can you….can….can you feel her?" I asked and everyone looked at me like I was nuts.

"Jake…it doesn't work you know that." he replied.

"No Em, you guys are twins you have this….thing where you can find each other….just try, please!" I was close to begging. My imprint pull was pulling me too but I wanted to be rational, if I followed my pull to her I was going to attack first and ask questions later.

"What are you guys talking about?" Carlisle asked.

"Jake thinks that Bells and I have this…connection since we are twins." Embry shrugged off.

"Embry it's true." Sam said, "Remember that time you guys were playing and Bells got lost in the woods and no one could find her. We were out there for hours. Once we talked Bonnie into letting Em help he found her within twenty minutes."

"No Sam I just….it's not like that okay?" he was shaking even worse and I knew he was going to lose it soon. "Go Em, phase I know you need to."

Brady and Colin followed because they couldn't handle it either. Suddenly Alice started talking only it wasn't really her; I guess she was relying a vision.

"Isabella, you are so pretty. And you smell so good. Better than anyone I have ever smelled. Can't you see that's a sign? We are meant to be together Isabella. You and I, your silent mind and the call of your blood, all it would take is one bite and you could be with me for eternity." She finished.

"He's going to fucking bite her? I'm going to kill him." I growled out and phased but stayed close enough to hear Alice still talking only this time it was as Bella.

"Edward, shut up! I belong with Jake. We are destined to be together not you and me. I love him and I can't stand you! He'll come you know. Jake will come and save me and so will the rest of the pack and when they do they will probably set your limbs on fire, and I can't wait to watch it." She finished and then she flinched.

I barked at her asking what happened. "Jake….I'm sorry, he smacked her and broke her cheek bone and when she fell she broke her wrist too." She cried into Jasper's chest.

I phased back human and started pacing in front of everyone. "Everyone knows Bells scent right?" I looked around and everyone nodded and Kima whispered, "Strawberries and you mixed together."

That was right, Bells smelled like me more and more lately. I wasn't sure why but I was sure liking it. "What about you guys?" I asked the Cullen's.

"Yeah we got it Jake." Jasper answered.

"Good then let's go. I want her found now." Letting my Alpha voice ring clear even the Cullen's seemed to react to it.

"Shit…." I looked around and decided I needed to call my dad and Miss Call. "I gotta call the council you guys."

The phone rang and my dad picked it up,

"_Do you have her Jake?" _

"_No Dad not yet, I want to use Embry's twin bond to find her." _

"_Why not your imprint bond?" _

"_Because if I follow that I will go nuts, I need some control right now." _

"_How long you gonna give him?" _

"_An hour. Dad, he….Edward….broke her cheek slapping her and she broke her wrist when she fell. I don't know what to do." _

'_You'll do what needs to be done. Just remember to worry about Bells first Jake. I'll call Bonnie and the others. Your sister is freaking out." _

"_Just tell her I'll bring Bells by after I know she's okay." _

"_Okay Jake. Just be safe" _and then he was gone.

I told Paul that Rach was flipping out so he took a few minutes to call her himself and calm her down. I needed Bella and I needed her safe. Knowing that she was hurt was starting to hurt me. "Embry how you doing?"

"I don't know what you want from me Jake…..I say we phase and you follow your imprint bond. It will be faster. Please, lets just get my sister home." He was begging with his eyes so I just gave it.

"Fine lets do this. You stay with me. The rest of you follow. Cullen's when I give in to my imprint bond with her I will be in full on protection mode so I suggest you stay back from me until I have her. Carlisle I know you need to fix her but let me get her first and then I'll let you look her over. Emmett, Jasper you guys need to get your brother because we'll be focused on Bella." I told everyone their orders and we set out.

All my mind could think was "Find Bella." And everyone else's was pretty much the same thing. It was quiet in the pack mind for once. There were no jokes or pranks or even the thoughts of sex that usually circulated around. One of our own was in trouble and we needed to save them.

We ran for hours until we came upon a cabin in the woods. I could smell her so knew she was there. Mind Reading Fuck obviously didn't hear us approach but they were still talking.

"Dammit Isabella, do not make me take you to the Volturi and have them use their guard that can break bonds. I will. She will break what you have to the pack and bind you to me. You should be loyal to me. I'll take care of you, give you anything you want. Name it and I'll give it to you." He was almost begging near the end.

"Jake." Was her answer and I had to smile and I even felt a little smug. I wondered if she felt that I was near by and that's why she said it or if she was just answering his question.

"No Isabella. I told you, you will never see those dogs again." Suddenly I pictured him stomping his foot like Bella does when she doesn't get her way. I heard Bella giggle and he got mad then. "Exactly why are you laughing Isabella?"

"You said I'd never see them again, yet….well never mind. I'll let you find out on your own." And she giggled again. So she did know I was here.

That was my time to strike and I did. I blew in the door in my human self and eyed the room. The Mind Reading Fuck came at me but I dodged him and went straight for my wife. I let the others hold the bloodsucker until I was ready.

"Bells, honey are you okay?" I said looking her over for other injuries besides the ones I knew about.

"My cheek Jake and my wrist hurts something awful." She cried into my chest.

"I know sweetheart. Carlisle is going to make it better I promise. We just have to deal with the idiot that kidnapped you, then we can go home. Tell me you didn't know this would happen." I would be so mad if she didn't tell me about this one.

"No Jake, but I know your decision now is going to decided everything. I've seen two things, but I…can't tell you because it could change too many things." She said clinging to me. She was trying to crawl almost into me, trying to get closer. I tried to step away to get up but she whimpered and I couldn't have that.

"Bells, come on, lets get this over with." I said carrying her outside. She was still in her costume only she had taken the heels she was wearing off. "Alice, what do you see happening?" I asked.

"I can't tell you Jake. Bella was right, your decision decides everything." She said shaking her head.

I looked to my pack and the Cullen's. "So what do we do?"

"Jake what are our options here?" Embry asked kicking Mind Reading Fuck in the face.

"Well we can kill him," I paused letting that sink in and then I was interrupted by Esme, "Or we can send him to Alaska to see the sisters up there. They are like family they will take care of him. Make him better."

"So these are my options?" I asked looking around.

"Actually Jacob, I mean no disrespect but you have no options. The treaty was not broken so you can't punish him in all reality." Carlisle stated.

"You're kidding right? He just kidnapped my WIFE!" I roared.

"I know that young Alpha."

"Fine send him to your friend. If I see his face near Bella, me or my pack again he's dead." I sighed. So Rose and Emmett carried him away from us and I guess towards their friends in Alaska.

"No….no….no" Bells started to cry. "You ruined everything!"

"Bells, honey tell me what did I do? Tell me how to fix it?" I pleaded.

"It's too late. You set him free. Now he can come back and hurt you and take you from me. You destroyed us." She cried and passed out. I caught her before she hit the ground and looked to Alice for help.

"I'm sorry Jake but she is right. By letting him go, you made him more determined to come back and kill you himself. That's why Bella is alone and pregnant in her dreams. Had you killed him it would have been fine." Alice sighed and then looked like she would cry if she could.

"Jacob, I'm sorry. I didn't know that's what would happen. Let me look at her and fix her wrist." Carlisle tried to step forward to look at Bella and I growled.

"No….no…..you will not touch her. I'll let Sue do it. You….no….none of you….never again….you stay away from us." I growled cradling Bella tighter so they couldn't see her.

Kima came up behind me. "Jake, Sam ran back and got your car. You can drive her back, go on. We'll meet you there."

"I mean it….stay away from us." I said one last time to the vampires I had started to befriend. I saw the hurt on Alice's face and even Jasper's. They were my friends but I didn't know who to trust right now and my wife was more important.

"It's okay Jake, we understand. Call us when you're ready. We still care about you guys." Alice said.

I ran to the road where I saw my car and put Bella in the passenger seat and headed for home, where I knew she would be safe. I feared though, since she was asleep, that something horrible would be plaguing her dreams with my decision.

**A/N: Happy Halloween. I took my boys to my old high school for some Trick or Trunking tonight. It was fun! I'm posting the costumes here [hopefully] they work. I would love it if you guys would read my entry for the Rouge Fan Fic Support the Troops Contest. It was for a few months ago, but I guess it didn't work out the way they wanted and they said I could post it other places now, so go a head. As I'm writing this, I am telling my self I am going to work on GBWOWL. I have to. Need it. So tons of love and be safe for all the trick or treat-ers.**

**If you want to see my boys costumes here is the link to my fb photo album-**** http:/www(.)facebook(.)com/#!/album(.)php?aid=561411&id=704270584**

**Halloween Costumes for Party: Dream Catcher**

*****Here is Visual links to the costumes if anyone wants to go to them, my boyfriend's 7 year old niece wanted to help she picked the actual thing and I picked the exact costume**

**Bella—Little Red Riding Hood-http:/www((.))costumecraze((.))com/SA712((.))html**

**Jake—Fireman- with shirt open and with suspenders =) http:/www((.))anythingcostumes((.))com/fire-fighter((.))html**

**Embry—Construction Worker- http:/www((.))anythingcostumes((.))com/jack-hammer-m6534((.))html**

**Kima—Police Officer—http:/www((.))anythingcostumes((.))com/police-man((.))html**

**Sam—Lion-http:/www((.))costumecraze((.))com/ANML149((.))html**

**Emily—Devil Fairy-http:/www((.))costumecraze((.))com/FAIR50((.))html**

**Paul—Green Goblin-http:/www((.))costumecraze((.))com/SPDR46((.))html**

**Rachael—Aurora—sleeping beauty-http:/www((.))costumecraze((.))com/DISM213((.))html**

**Jared—Tiger-http:/www((.))costumecraze((.))com/ANML102((.))html**

**Kim—Snow White-http:/www((.))costumecraze((.))com/DISM234((.))html**

**Quil—Harry Potter-http:/www((.))costumecraze((.))com/HP74((.))html**

**Colin—Buzz Light Year-http:/www((.))buycostumes((.))com/Toy-Story-Buzz-Lightyear-Prestige-Adult-Costume/12939/ProductDetail((.))aspx**

**Brady—Sheriff Woody-http:/www((.))costumecraze((.))com/TOY36((.))html**

**Seth—Venom Spiderman-http:/www((.))costumecraze((.))com/SPDR85((.))html**

**Zahn—Batman-http:/www((.))costumecraze((.))com/BTMN43((.))html**

**Leah—Pocahontas-http:/www((.))costumecraze((.))com/INDN90((.))html**

**Kala—Frankenstein-http:/www((.))costumecraze((.))com/TRAD685((.))html**

**Koda—Astronaut-http:/www((.))costumecraze((.))com/PLAY140((.))html**

**Nate—Flamingo-http:/www((.))costumecraze((.))com/ANML38((.))html**

**Alex—Tooth Fairy-http:/www((.))costumecraze((.))com/BTRAD74((.))html**

**Alice—Tinkerbelle-http:/www((.))costumecraze((.))com/DISM101((.))html**

**Jasper—Spiderman-http:/www((.))costumecraze((.))com/SPDR02((.))html**

**Rose—Cinderella-http:/www((.))costumecraze((.))com/DISM202((.))html**

**Emmett—Ballerina-http:/www((.))speakeasydistribution((.))com/store/adult-costumes/male-costumes/male-ballerina-56/58-adult-costume-/prod_150((.))html**

**Edward—Devil-http:/www((.))qvc((.))com/qic/qvcapp((.))aspx/view((.))2/app((.))detail/params((.))aol_refer((.))false((.))tpl((.))detail((.))msn_refer((.))false((.))item((.))H182328((.))ref((.))GBA?cm_ven=GOOGLEBASE&cm_cat=Sports%20&cm_pla=Costumes&cm_ite=H182328**

**Carlisle—Jack Sparrow-http:/www((.))halloweencostumes((.))com/jack-sparrow-costume((.))html**

**Esme—Belle- http:/www((.))buycostumes((.))com/Beauty-and-the-Beast-Belle-Deluxe-Adult-Costume/60400/ProductDetail((.))aspx**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay so I'm a smidge disappointed, I only got 5 reviews for the last chapter =(. I don't want to be one of those authors that puts a limit on the reviews they get before they update, buy seriously 5? That's grrr. My numbers just keep going down and it makes me sad. I really like this story and was excited to read it. Is it not good? Because if it sucks and that's why someone please let me know. I haven't had any bad reviews. Sigh. **

**I do have other ideas for stories, so maybe this one just needs to be put up for a while and I'll start another one and then come back and pick this up when people want it more? **

**I don't know. I'll post this chapter and then if the numbers haven't picked up after that I'll move on I guess. So let me know people. I know I have a few loyal reviews or do every chapter and I would hate to quit. **

**Oh and do my poll please? Man I'm demanding. I think I'm pms-ing so forgive my sour mood. **

**So now that my sad news is over….on with the story I hope? **

**Previously on The Dream Catcher: **

"Jacob, I'm sorry. I didn't know that's what would happen. Let me look at her and fix her wrist." Carlisle tried to step forward to look at Bella and I growled.

"No….no…..you will not touch her. I'll let Sue do it. You….no….none of you….never again….you stay away from us." I growled cradling Bella tighter so they couldn't see her.

Kima came up behind me. "Jake, Sam ran back and got your car. You can drive her back, go on. We'll meet you there."

"I mean it….stay away from us." I said one last time to the vampires I had started to befriend. I saw the hurt on Alice's face and even Jasper's. They were my friends but I didn't know who to trust right now and my wife was more important.

"It's okay Jake, we understand. Call us when you're ready. We still care about you guys." Alice said.

I ran to the road where I saw my car and put Bella in the passenger seat and headed for home, where I knew she would be safe. I feared though, since she was asleep, that something horrible would be plaguing her dreams with my decision.

Chapter 12:

**Bella POV: **

I remembered being saved by Jake and then him letting Edward go. I knew from my dreams that this had to be the catalyst in our problem. He was going to ruin my life and the lives of my family. If Jake had killed him, I knew things would be different. After I yelled at Jake, I passed out. I felt Jake carry me to the car but I was stuck in the darkness. I knew I was in pain but I tried to block it out, but that didn't happen because I started to dream. I was really starting to hate these dreams.

_I was sitting on the beach with a little boy that looked exactly like Jake in my lap playing with the sand when Kima came out of the woods barreling in wolf form. He barked for me and I turned to look at him and smiled. _

_He phased human, "Bells we gotta go." He looked really sad and was staring at the ground. _

"_Why Kima? What's wrong?" I asked. _

"_It's Jake. He's awake." He mumbled and I was up faster than I ever moved. I had the baby in my arms we started running towards the house. _

"_Jake?" I called through the door. "Jake where are you?" _

_He came out of the bedroom, looked at me and then the boy in my arms, "Do I know you guys?" he asked. I felt what was left of my heart breaking. _

_Kima came up behind me and took the baby and I collapsed on the floor in tears. Some were happy but most were sad. I was glad he was okay, but he didn't know me. _

"_Jake you remember when I said my sister Bella? This is her." Embry said, "She's your wife Jake and that's your son." _

"_You have all lost your minds. I have no wife and I definitely don't have a baby. Where is my dad? He'll figure it all out." Jake huffed and wouldn't even look at me. _

_Someone went to call Billy and he and Rachel showed up at the door, "Bells how you doing? Glad he's awake right?" _

_I shook my head no and didn't speak. I heard the baby crying and knew he was hungry so I took him back from Kima, I wasn't sure where to go because Jake didn't know us so why would he allow us to use his house even though it had been my home for over two years. "Bells you head to my house okay? Take Brady with you." Billy suggested and I nodded my head. _

_I went to his house and fed the baby, he fell asleep soon after so I could find something in the house that would prove to Jake that we were his family. I found the album Rachel and I had put together for Billy at Christmas and it had all of our pictures from when we were kids to adults. This had to show him. I gathered all my stuff and handed it to Brady and he carried it back to the house while I carried the baby. _

_When we arrived I heard Jake's booming voice, "I don't know what you are all talking about, I do not know that woman. And if we were married how come she didn't tell me about the baby. You say I've been out for a year, well that's twelve months. It takes nine to have a baby and that baby is over 3 months old. He's closer to six."_

"_Jacob, there are other things we have to tell you. I guess this can wait and we can explain the other stuff to you okay?" Sam tried to defuse Jake's temper, he was shaking so bad I feared he would phase and I wasn't sure he could do that without hurting himself again. _

"_Fine, but that woman is not staying in my house." Jake said with a finality that even made me shiver. _

_I whispered for Kima and he came out to the porch, "Can you get us out of here please?" _

"_Of course Bells, you know I'd do anything for you." He said laying a hand on my shoulder. _

"_That's not my Jake and I'm scared he's never coming back I can't live my life this way anymore." I whispered as we walked to his house. _

"_What do you mean Bells?" _

"_I mean, if Jake can't remember me, and doesn't want us around who am I to argue? My Jake would never do this. My Jake wanted you to take care of me so, take care of me. Please? I need you. I know I've been pushing you away for months but I have to let him go." I was screaming at myself to stop it but I wouldn't listen. Kima took the baby from me cupped my cheek and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I responded and kissed him back. "I promise if Jake doesn't want us, doesn't accept this, then we can give this a shot okay?" _

_He placed his forehead against mine and said, "You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to say that." he pulled me to the couch and held me as I cried. _

I woke up to hear Jake explaining to Sue what happened. I must have sniffled too loudly because Jake was in my face asking if I was okay, and what he could do to help. I clung to him because I knew that I only had a few short months left with him, if even that. I was going to lose Jake forever and there wasn't anything I could do about it. I couldn't repeat the words of my dream so I whispered, "Notebook" to Jake and he got it out of my bag and my pen and let me write it all out. He let me cry as I wrote the words that signified our end, and when I put the last of them down I handed him the notebook and asked him to leave to read it. I couldn't handle talking about it yet.

He looked at me, kissed my forehead and walked out of the room we were in. Brady came in soon after he left and looked like he did something wrong. "What's wrong Brady? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Um…Mama B….I gotta tell you something, I…well…" he stuttered out, "Um…When you went missing, Jake wanted me and Collin to go watch the imprints and I cursed at him and used the f word twice. I know it was inappropriate but I was so worried and scared and I wanted to see you with my own eyes. I'm sorry." He really looked ashamed.

I patted the bed next to me and he sat down. He laid his head on my shoulder and then we both heard a howl that could only come from Jake. That meant he read my dream and this was his response.

I was falling apart. I needed him to come back to me and tell me that things would be okay. I knew they might not really be okay, but I needed that right now. Brady eyed me and I just shrugged my shoulders, not really wanting to talk about it.

Sue came in and asked me what color cast I was going to want because I needed it for my broken wrist. I told her anything would be fine but I wanted to wait for Jake. I needed him to hold my hand. She sent Brady to go find him and I wasn't sure what kind of reception he was going to get when he phased.

Embry came in the room and he was grasping at his wrist too, "What happened Em?"

"Nothing Bells don't worry. Listen that dream has Jake really shook up, can I hold your hand while she pops your wrist in? He's coming back I promise we just don't want you in pain anymore." He tried to push off whatever he was feeling but I wouldn't let that happen. "By the way, the pack doesn't know about your dream. I picked up the notebook after Jake went flying out of the house. I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry."

"Sure Em, but only if you tell me what's going on. And um...thanks for not sharing it with them just yet."

"We're twins Bells, we have this weird….thing. I could almost feel where you were earlier, Jake wanted me to follow it but I thought his imprint bond would work faster. But I can feel the pain in your wrist. I wouldn't tell the others but you're my sister and my twin so of course I'd tell you. Mom's here, she wants to know if you're okay." He asked eyeing me. We all knew I wasn't okay. After I had bad dreams like this, I was a mess for days.

Sue came in and did her magic, popping me back in. She also said she wanted to give me some antibiotics so in case I got sick from being outside or an infection or anything, it would make it go away. I flinched and so did Embry as she snapped me back to normal. It was horrible that he had to feel the pain too. I asked Embry to take me home and he did. I didn't want the others there so he stayed and we waited for Jake to come home. He didn't show up until the next morning looking way worse then when I saw him last.

"Bells, can we talk?" he looked so tired.

"Why don't you sleep first Jake?" I suggested.

"No. I need to talk to you." He eyed Embry's sleeping form and offered me his hand I took it and we walked outside, "I'm sorry I was gone so long."

"It's fine Jake. You needed time, I guess, umm…what do you want to talk about?"

"Bells, come on we have to talk about it." he said pulling me into his lap sitting on our steps.

"No we don't. It hurts too much. I just want to forget it. I don't want to talk to anyone about it." I said stubbornly.

"Well if we don't do anything about it I think you'll be living that life. Is that what you want?" he replied back, sounding scared that I actually might.

"No Jake, God. I don't want to live without you. I honestly don't think I can."

"Bells, I don't know how this could happen. How could I forget you? I've known you basically my whole life. Why would I cut you out of it?" he said more to himself then me.

"Jake, I don't know. But we can change it. Like you said in the dream, you didn't know I was pregnant, so that'll change something right?" I was hopeful that that information would change something, even the slightest.

"You have to promise me Bella. If you know before this fight that you are pregnant with my baby, you have to tell me okay?" he sounded like his Alpha self without the command.

"I promise Jake."

"What if I stayed with you?" he suggested, "you know during the fight? I could stay with you and the other imprints and then I probably wouldn't get hurt."

"Or that could be how you get hurt. I know you don't want to speak to the Cullen's right now, but you need to. You need Alice's help." I ran my hands through his short hair and laid my head on his chest just listening to his heartbeat.

"Okay I will." He sighed and stood up to carry me back to bed. He kicked Embry out of our bed and snuggled into me. We fell asleep and for once in a long time, I didn't dream.

**Jacob POV:**

When Bella handed me her notebook with her dream in it and I read it I fell apart. I phased and let out the loudest howl I had in me. I curled up into a ball and laid in the woods near our house. How could I forget my Bells? She was my everything, I couldn't breathe without her. What killed me the most was watching her sob as she wrote it. I couldn't even do anything to make it better.

After this fight I was going to lose a year of my life. A year without Bells, and apparently my baby too. She wrote that he looked just like me. That had to kill her. I was so angry that she was giving into Kima and starting her life with him, but I had obviously pushed her to do it. When I wake up from this coma I'm going to be a totally different person, someone that the people I loved wouldn't like.

Why was this happening? What had I done wrong to deserve this pain and suffering? Hadn't Bells had enough shit to deal with in her life?

Paul tried to phase and see if I was okay, but I let out a growl and he warned everyone else not to phase at all. I stayed in the woods curled up all night long. I couldn't even hold my wife's hand when she popped her wrist back in. I was so pissed at myself. I was a horrible husband.

When I got home she came right with me, I knew she didn't want to talk but we needed to. We had to stop this all from happening. We just got started in our lives and it's all going to be taken away. It's not fair and I was going to fight tooth and nail to fix it. Bells suggested I talk to Alice to try and figure stuff out. Bells fell right to sleep as soon as I laid in bed with her. I walked down to the kitchen and just….thought about everything. I still didn't want Bells around them so I decided to call them and as soon as I picked up the phone Alice's chirpy voice was at the other end.

"Hey Jake!" she exclaimed.

"Alice." I replied not nearly as enthused as she was.

"Is Bella okay?" I heard Rose's voice ask.

I explained to them the dream she had and I beat my fist on the kitchen counter cracking it as I did. Bells was gonna be pissed about that. I heard the girls gasping and sobbing as I went on with the dream.

"Alice please….I'm begging you to help me. I can't….lose them. I need you to help me decide what to do." I was begging and I didn't beg. "I know I was a shit to you guys earlier, but I was angry and afraid. I'm sorry."

"Jake, we will help you with whatever we can. I promise." Jasper said and I trusted him more than any of them.

"Jake, I can see Victoria coming after the first of the year. February, I think? There are pink and red hearts all around the store windows and such." Alice relayed.

I sighed. I would have to make Christmas perfect for Bells. I know she said a winter wedding was going to happen for the pack. That could mean Leah and Kala, Sam and Emily or even Paul and Rach. So this would be our last real holiday…together and it killed me to say that.

"Don't think like that Jacob. We can change it. Why don't you decide something and I'll tell you what I see okay?" Alice suggested.

So I decided to stay with Bella like I wanted. "If you stay with Bella, Victoria will get passed you and kill one of the imprints, I can't tell who it is, but its not Bella. She does fall down a flight of stairs and loses the baby." She said sadly.

So if I wanted to stay with her, a pack mate would lose an imprint and Bells and I would lose the baby? Not an option. I changed my mind then and decided to fight with my pack and the Cullen's and leave Brady and Collin with the imprints.

I heard Alice sob and knew this was a bad option. "Victoria gets by us and Brady tries to guard Bella but fails. Bella is killed and Brady…..Brady kills himself a few weeks later because he couldn't save her."

That definitely not an option. I knew I needed to keep Kala and Leah together or they would both go nuts. I wanted Paul in the fight because he was one of the strongest. So I couldn't leave him with the imprints. Then I decided to let Sam and Jared stay with the imprints.

Alice sighed, "If you let those two stay they will only worry about their own imprints. Rach and Bella are killed."

Dammit. Why could none of my pack members keep them safe? I thought about Seth and Koda staying hoping that could be the answer.

"Sorry Jake, but umm Bella stays alive as do the other imprints, but….she still loses the baby." She said sadly

I was getting agitated and thought of leaving the two people I knew would do anything for my Bells. Embry and Kima.

Alice was quiet for a long time. "Jake, that's what you have to do."

"You're not going to tell me what happens? Why?" I asked full of curiosity and a little pissed off.

"If I tell you, it changes. This isn't going to end happily for everyone, but some people's happiness is more important than others. I'm sorry Jake." And she disconnected the phone.

February was when everything was going to go down, before the fourteenth. It was now the middle of November that gave me three whole months with Bells. Two weeks had passed since the kidnapping. I was going to make the best of it for the just in case scenario. Bella had been sick, she got a cold from being out in the cold with the little amount of clothing her Halloween costume offered and the house he kept her in didn't have any heat. She told me that Sue gave her some medicine in case it happened so she had been taking it. She tried to play it off "it's just a cough Jake" or "my nose is just stuffy Jake, I'm fine really." We spent a lot of time alone, the pack gave us that. We were still waiting on word as to who's wedding was next, but no one was budging.

I went back upstairs after having checked the perimeter of the house and crawled into bed. I need to be close to her and feel her. I needed to make sure she was real. I placed kisses on her exposed tummy and ran my hands up the t-shirt she was wearing so I could get to her breasts. I kissed them and massaged them flicking my tongue out across her nipples. I heard her moan and knew she was awake. She sighed my name, "Jake, what are you doing?"

"I need you." I whispered against her breast.

"I'm here Jake." She said placing her hands into my hair. She knew that calmed me down. I stripped her of the shorts she was wearing and placed myself inside her. I slowly thrust into her. The feeling was like coming home. This was where I needed to be. I started crying, and I know Bells was too. I could smell the tears rolling down her face and I kissed them away.

"I'll never leave you willingly." I told her.

She sobbed louder, "I love you."

"I'll always love you." She kept crying, "No matter what happens I will come back to you. I promise."

I kept slowly thrusting into her, this was full of love, this was frenzied or animalistic, it was pure love. We were reaffirming ourselves to one another. I needed her to know I wouldn't want to be away from her. If I had the choice I wouldn't leave, but knowing what I know, I can't stay. I have to trust Embry and Kima to take care of her. I know they will, but still it was scary to leave your imprint in the care of the others.

When we both reached our climax's I rolled us over and let her lay on my chest. She listened to my heartbeat and placed kisses all over my chest.

**Bella POV: **

Jake never told me how his talk with Alice went, I knew he had it because he seemed a little bit more at ease. And I knew he cracked my kitchen counter which he groveled for forgiveness for and tried to cook me breakfast in bed. He was always cuddled up to me, telling me he loved me. But when we made love painfully slowly and it was so erotic and I could almost feel the love rolling off of him. We feel asleep soon after as I listening to his heart thumping in his chest. After our nap, Jake decided it was time to call the pack and tell him what he knew from Alice.

"I want to do this with everyone. We should probably do it at the council house." He told me. So I cooked because that was what I did when I was stressed. I was worried about Jake, I was worried about everything. Now I knew this was big when he chose to not even do this meeting in our home.

The pack was finally going to find out why we had been so distant lately. I don't think I could even look Kima in the face when they all heard what I dreamed.

The whole pack was waiting outside the council house waiting for us and we all walked in as one. The council was in their usual places upfront. The other imprints and I set out all the food I spent the last five hours cooking. Brady came over trying to help, saying I looked pale. That was a funny joke around the rez, even though they all knew I was Sam Uley's sister they still called me "pale face" or something along those lines. I wasn't nearly as dark as Jake, but I didn't resemble the Cullen's either. I told Brady I was fine and to shut up, I heard the guys laughing and Jake telling all of them to shut their mouths.

We ate together and we chatted and when the time came, Jake cleared his throat, "If anyone has any business that needs to be attended to before I tell you what I have to say, let it be said now." I loved when he ran pack meetings he always looked so strong and powerful. As the Alpha, it was his job, but it was so sexy. I must have been thinking too much about his sexiness because Jake winked at me and mouthed 'later' the sly little sucker.

We heard a throat clear and saw Kala stand up, "Alpha, Council, I wish permission for my imprint, Leah Clearwater and I to marry and mark each other." He stood tall as he awaited his answer. Leah looked shocked and I just wanted to run over and hug her but I knew that wasn't council behavior.

Jake looked at Kala and then to Leah who was begging with her eyes, "Pack members take your imprints and wait outside while the council decides." I stood up to go with them but Jake caught my hand, "Where are you going? You have a say in this too you know."

I was shocked I didn't think I mattered really, well I knew I mattered but not in official stuff like this. Jake looked at the members of the council and asked then, "Well what are your thoughts?"

Billy cleared his throat, "I believe it should be okay. Leah deserves her happiness. They are good to one another. I only worry about them in the battle. They will only worry about one another and not the rest of the pack. Have you thought of separating them?"

"I think that would make it worse." I interjected, and then I covered my mouth, "I'm sorry was that rude?"

"No Bells, that's right, I was about to say the same thing, that's why I have them patrolling together. They concentrate better." Jake said squeezing my hand.

Before anyone else could jump in I asked, "Why did he have to ask permission, but you didn't Jake?"

"I'm the Alpha, I answer to no one, well except you." And he gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"So this will happen with Sam and Emily and Jared and Kim, and Paul and Rachel and anyone else who imprints?" I asked.

"Yes Bells." I nodded and they continued. Old Quil was fine with it as long as there was still preparation for that upcoming battle.

Harry Clearwater had a stoic look on his face. "My daughter is happiest when she is with that boy, I know he won't hurt her because they are imprints to one another. Alpha the decision is yours we are only here for consolation. Do you not fear this will be a distraction from your battle plans?"

Jake looked at the members and then he looked at me, "Honestly once you have heard what I have to say, you will be begging for a celebration. I think we need this, as a pack, as a family." He was so sweet and I was so proud of him.

I went outside and called everyone back in and they fell back into their seats. Jake stood tall in front of the council, "Leah, Kala I give you permission to marry and mark each other as mates."

I swear I saw a few tears escape Leah's eyes. Kala looked at Jake and said, "Can I have one more moment of the council's time?" he nodded and Kala got down on one knee in front of Leah, my hand flew to my mouth and I was so happy I was witnessing thing.

"Leah Clearwater, you have been everything to me since I first saw you on that beach. You are beautiful and strong, you love fully and you are the best friend I have ever had. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" She was crying and nodding her head. He slipped a golden ring onto her finger and they embraced and hugged for a moment.

Jake came over and hugged me close to him. He held my good hand in his and cleared his throat, "As much as I love this, even though, Kala man, way to make me look bad, all I did was say "marry me" to Bells, now I'm gonna have to up you somehow! But seriously we need to talk."

Jake spoke about my dream and what happened in it, he told them every detail I wrote down into my notebook. Emily, Kim, Rachel, Sue, and Leah were all in tears. Kima was looking at me in disbelief and the others had looks of pity. As Jake went on to tell about his conversation with Alice and he went into detail about every decision and vision that Alice had to go with it.

When it got to the one about Brady, I had to step outside and I threw up everything I had eaten before. He came out and hugged me close to him. I didn't want to let him go. As they went on I cried harder and harder. This was killing me. I only had a short amount of time to be with Jake and every decision we made was crucial.

When Jake was finished talking everyone sat in silence thinking over what he had said. I just wanted to go home and lay in bed with my husband, but that wasn't in the cards. Embry looked like he was counting something and then he stood up and started shaking, "Jacob, you have been my best friend for my whole life but I'm going to murder you."

We all stared at him like he was nuts."You idiots can't you count. The baby in the dream was 6 months old, so that leaves 6 more months that Jake was unconscious. The battle is in 3 months, he got Bella pregnant. She's pregnant now!" he screamed.

"I am not! Embry Call you take that back! No I'm not. I take my pill regularly." I argued.

"Bella, sweetie, did you take that medication I gave you?" Sue asked and I shook my head yes, "I forgot to tell you it counter acts your birth control."

I stared at her because who forgets to mention that. I looked at Jake and his eyes were glazed over and he was thinking hard about something. Then I thought about it, it was today, the slow sweet love making, actually made a baby. I hoped he was thinking the same thing I was. My hand subconsciously went to my stomach and I sat in awe, Jake was looking at me with so much love that I wasn't sure what to do with it. Everyone else was yelling over each other and they were trying to keep Sam and Embry away from Jake.

Jake cleared his throat so everyone would calm down, "Listen I think it just happened, today okay. Well before this meeting actually, so she's not…really pregnant yet. We won't know for a while. But calm down. Everything is going to be fine."

Kima looked up at Jake, "If everything is going to be fine, how come the Pixie didn't tell you what happens to Embry and me when we stay to guard the imprints?"

And then there were crickets, there were no answers to his question, but what I feared was the actual answer. It seemed like no matter what we were going to lose someone.

**A/N: So? Do we like it? Hate it? I mean come on give me something people? Do we want to continue or not? **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Oh gosh you guys are the best! I'm so happy you want me to continue writing this story! I do enjoy writing it. I love the wolf pack! Some of you said you had questions make sure you send them in so I can make sure they are answered!**

**I'm going out of town Tuesday for Thanksgiving and won't be back until Friday. So there might be a week before I update again since I still have to get GBWOWL updated. I also have to do my real life stuff, laundry and dishes and such and pack for 4 people. Ugh. **

**So yeah I don't own anything, but my birthday is coming up so many I could just for the day? Yeah? **

**Previously on The Dream Catcher: **

We all stared at him like he was nuts."You idiots can't you count. The baby in the dream was 6 months old, so that leaves 6 more months that Jake was unconscious. The battle is in 3 months, he got Bella pregnant. She's pregnant now!" he screamed.

"I am not! Embry Call you take that back! No I'm not. I take my pill regularly." I argued.

"Bella, sweetie, did you take that medication I gave you?" Sue asked and I shook my head yes, "I forgot to tell you it counter acts your birth control."

I stared at her because who forgets to mention that. I looked at Jake and his eyes were glazed over and he was thinking hard about something. Then I thought about it, it was today, the slow sweet love making, actually made a baby. I hoped he was thinking the same thing I was. My hand subconsciously went to my stomach and I sat in awe, Jake was looking at me with so much love that I wasn't sure what to do with it. Everyone else was yelling over each other and they were trying to keep Sam and Embry away from Jake.

Jake cleared his throat so everyone would calm down, "Listen I think it just happened, today okay. Well before this meeting actually, so she's not…really pregnant yet. We won't know for a while. But calm down. Everything is going to be fine."

Kima looked up at Jake, "If everything is going to be fine, how come the Pixie didn't tell you what happens to Embry and me when we stay to guard the imprints?"

And then there were crickets, there were no answers to his question, but what I feared was the actual answer. It seemed like no matter what we were going to lose someone.

**Chapter 13: **

**Jake POV: **

My Bella was pregnant with our baby right now. We had made him today. When I felt the need to be close to her, when I reassured her that I would love her always, we made a baby. Not just any baby, but a son. She doesn't say what his name is though. After Embry announced it everyone and I saw Bella lay her hand on her stomach, I think I fell in love with her a little more.

The end of the meeting was tense. I think Kima feared the unknown. He wanted to know Alice's vision outcome for him staying with the imprints but she wouldn't budge. Brady was all over Bells, making sure she sat down and let the others cook dinner. If she needed something he was up and getting it for her so she didn't have to move. I think hearing that he would have failed in saving her has put it into focus for him and he wants to protect her all that more. I can't complain the more people protecting my Bells, the better.

Bella was sitting where Brady had left her on the couch after we all finished dinner and spoke up, "What about school you guys?"

Embry scoffed at her, "Who needs school?"

"You all do you idiot. What kind of Uncle will you be if you didn't finish school?" She countered back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Bella, I don't want to talk about that right now. School is fine. We are not talking about that…..baby" he growled at her. I growled back instinctively.

"Jake, its fine. Em go run it off. We'll talk later I guess." Bella sighed and started to go upstairs, "I'm going to catch up on some homework it would be best if you guys did too."

I just stared at the last spot she was and almost whimpered missing her. I was so much more scared than I was before. I knew this could possibly happen but to know that she's pregnant scared me more than anything. There wasn't just one person I could lose but two. My wife and son. I loved to say that.

Embry was super pissed at me, and he was taking it out on Bella, that wasn't fair and that pissed me off. Em started to walk out to back door and before he could I clocked him if the face. He started shaking and I thought he might phase but he didn't he walked right up to me and hit me back.

"That's for knocking up my sister." He yelled.

"Yeah well mine was for disrespecting my wife." I yelled back as I went to hit him again.

"You're ruining her life! It was bad enough she had to stay here now she's gonna be some teenage mom, with out the dad around. You won't be there. We can't change it. It's gonna happen. You are going to break her into irreparable pieces and I have to watch it, feel it. It's not fair to either of them!" he screamed tackling me to the ground.

I could hear the other guys yelling at us to stop but we wouldn't. We had to get this off our chests.

"I won't leave them Embry. I won't. I'll be there. Always." I told him with another punch to his eye.

"Yeah right, after this battle you won't even know who they are. You won't give a shit."

He was about to punch me again when we heard the voice that could stop us both in our tracks, "Jacob Black and Embry Call exactly what do you think you are doing?" Bella yelled from the back door her hands on her hips.

"Bells, you go pack a bag. You can come stay with me and Mom for a few days. You should start separating yourself from Jake. It won't be as hard when he's gone." He told his twin and we heard her gasp and saw her cover her mouth with her hand.

I could smell the tears running down her face, "Go home Embry." she told him and walked inside without another word.

He looked at me, "You know how much she's going to be hurting when you are in this coma, and when you wake up and don't remember her, it's going to kill her all over again. Now you have a son to think about too. It's better to let her go now so she can move on."

I let his words sink in. Should I let her go and move on with Kima and my son? I growled at that thought. I went inside and kicked everyone out. Brady and Collin were the last to leave and it looked like something was wrong.

"What's up guys?" I asked.

"Um…Well….you tell him Brady." Collin stuttered.

"Well….see the thing is….our grandma…well she….she's in the hospital." He sighed and looked at the floor.

"So you're wanting to crash in your room upstairs? Well go on. It's yours. You guys decorated it with Bells. When your not here Embry sleeps there but he's not gonna be for a while. So go ahead. Is she okay? Can we do anything?" I was concerned for her health but also for Bella. If she thought they were alone she would be fussing over them like no tomorrow.

"Umm she has some sort of infection. They say they want to give her some medicine for it and it should make her better in a week or so, but they want to keep her to watch it. It was all medical and I didn't understand." Collin whispered at the end, I guess he was embarrassed.

"Maybe we can call Carlisle and he can check her out?" I heard Bella's voice on the steps.

"That's a good idea Mama B! You are awesome!" Brady jumped up and down looking more like the little boy he actually was.

"Jake, what happens when you guys have the baby? You only have two rooms? Won't he need one? What happens to us then?" Collin asked.

Bella went and pulled them both into a hug, "You will always be my babies you know. Even when you're all grown up and married. Looks like the pack's gonna have to start an addition on the house is all. Maybe something downstairs for you guys. That way you can have your own door and stuff for when you go out on patrol and stuff?"

My Bella was amazing and she was right. Those two would always be here little boys. She loved them so fiercely I feared when they imprinted and brought a girl home. Bella was going to say that no one was good enough for them.

"Boys why don't you go take showers and get ready for bed and Jake and I will call the Cullen's and see what Carlisle can do for your grandma." She was politely telling them we needed a minute and I was grateful for it.

I wrapped my wife in my arms and held her as tightly as I could to me. "Bells…." I started but she cut me off.

"Don't you dare! Don't you believe what my stupid idiot twin brother was saying! I love you, okay. I love you. And you are my forever. So get over it. I'm not going anywhere." She did the little foot stomp to make her point and I chuckled at her.

I stopped laughing and straighten up, "But what if he's right? I'm just going to hurt you worse if I don't remember. I can't hurt you, or our son. Please don't give me the option Bells."

"We don't even know if that's going to happen now. Things have changed! Alice wouldn't tell you all that stuff for something horrible to still happen. We are going to be fine. And we are going to be a big happy family. You me, Brady, Collin, our baby boy and hopefully one day you'll give me more babies." She smiled.

"I am so proud that this baby is a little boy, but I want a little girl. You remember when we imprinted and we saw the boy helping you? Well that has to be the one you are pregnant with, but there were two little girls remember." I was picturing that perfect family and remembering the feeling of when we imprinted.

"Jake," she sighed, "Let's get through this one first huh? And maybe the major battle on our hands? I do love you Jacob Black with my whole heart."

There was something that had been bugging me ever since I found out about her dream and I just didn't have the balls to ask, but I was going to now, "Bells, umm do you have feelings for Kima?"

"What?" she sounded shocked but surely she knew I was going to ask this eventually?

"I mean….you 'give him a chance' in your dream." I sighed, "I just want to know…."

"Well I can't speak for future me, but I remember when Kima first started hanging around. He reminded me a lot of you actually. I can see you in many things he does. His actions, his facial expressions, its strange I know. But I see that and now with this dream I believe that I've lost you forever. So I guess I try to settle with having something even remotely similar to you. Does that make sense?" she took a deep breath because she had spoken so fast.

"He's in love with you." I huffed.

She laughed though, "Well you're the one who picked him to 'take care of me' if something happened. I blame you." And she stuck her tongue out at me.

"You better stop, we have children in the house." I whispered into her ear. I felt her shiver and little out a low chuckle.

"Call Carlisle Jake." She said and went to the kitchen. I wasn't sure why we made sure the others cleaned up after dinner.

I sighed and picked up the phone and dialed the Cullen's number and he answered, "Hello Jacob."

"Carlisle did Alice tell you why I was calling?"

"No actually she is out hunting at the moment. I saw your number on the caller id." He laughed, "I'm still shocked by technology."

"Oh, well umm, I need your doctor hat on for a minute. You know the twins Brady and Collin?" I asked.

"Yes are they okay? They weren't hurt were they? I know how close Bella is to them." He replied.

"No it's actually their grandmother. She's quite old and is in the hospital now, they said she has an infection. I was wondering if you could check her out see if there is anything we can do for her?"

"Sure Jacob, I can do that. Would you guys like to be there?" he inquired.

"Yeah, just let us know when okay?"

"Sure Jacob, send our love to Bella." He said as his goodbye.

I told the boys he would call and let us know when he was going to check her out. They seemed please but still a little nervous about having their grandmother around a vampire. Bella was in the kitchen as I suspected. She was making cookies and what looked like bag lunches.

I went up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, "Bells what are you doing?"

"I…well I wanted the boys to cheer up a little so I decided to make some cookies. Then I thought that everyone needed bag lunches, that stuff at school doesn't fill you guys up and its not fair…." I stopped her from her rambling by putting a finger to her lips.

"Bells, you need to slow down." I told her sternly.

"Jake…don't start with that. I'm fine. There is no reason to worry. Let me keep doing what I was doing. I need to do this for them. I mean…..why haven't I been doing this the whole time." She started to cry.

"What's really bothering you?" I asked kissing away the tears.

"Nothing, I'm just…Embry's soo mad at me." She started to lean her head on my chest and then her timer went off.

She pulled out two trays of chocolate chip cookies and set them to cool. Brady and Collin came in and saw them and their faces lit up. "Mama B you are awesome!" Collin said and gave her a big hug.

Brady reached for one and got smacked with a spatula, "Wait until they cool off a little bit and then you can have some with milk, and then we will check your homework so it better be done. Then bed."

They looked like they might laugh but I caught their glance and shook my head no. Then they looked at each other and said, "Yes Mama B." and went to retrieve their book bags.

"You to Jake." She said and waved her spatula at me.

I went upstairs and ran through the shower first and then grabbed my bag and went downstairs to the table where we usually all ate dinner. I heard Bella humming to herself and get the plates down and cups out of the cabinet. The phone rang and I heard her say hello, then a gasp and she dropped everything and I was running toward the kitchen.

"Bells?" I tried to take the phone from her to see who it was but they had already hung up.

She jumped up suddenly and yelled out the back door, "Embry Call!" she kept repeating she wouldn't say anything else. I was trying though, "Bells, what happened?"

"Embry, I mean it, get in here NOW!" she stomped her foot.

"Bells?"

"Fine, I'll go alone." She said to the back door. I was starting to think she lost her mind.

"Where are you going?" I walked in front of her to block her from leaving.

"My…B….she….accident….Forks." was all she got out.

"Your what Bells? Who was in an accident?" I tried again.

"B-b-b-b-oonie.." she cried.

"Your mom?"

"Yes, drunk driving kid hit her head on. I gotta go. Get Embry and bring him Jake. I mean it." she said with that tone that said 'if you don't you'll be in big trouble.'

"Take the twins!" I yelled.

"No they need to sleep." She called back from the front door.

If it wasn't immoral to hit your wife, I think in that moment I would. Well not really but I really wanted to shake her. She just left the house unprotected to go to Forks?

The phone rang again and I hoped it was Embry, "Hello?"

"Jake…it's Alice. It's time. They are early." She sighed.

"What now? Are you sure? Dammit Bells just left. Her and Embry's mom was in an accident, she's on her way to Forks." I told her.

"Sorry Jake, in the next hour they will be here. You better hurry." She hung up.

I went and got the twins and then we all went outside and phased. I let out my howl and everyone joined us.

_What is it Jake?—Kima _

_Yo Boss—Paul _

_Yeah Jake—Sam _

_Dammit Jake I was busy-Quil and he proceded to show me a picture of some blonde slut_

_The others all joined us except Embry. Where was he?_

_Alice says its now. They are early. Get the imprints to my dad's. Kima stay there. I need Embry at the hospital in Fork's. Miss Call was in an accident and Bells is there now.-Jake_

_I'll find him—Paul _

_Everyone meet at the clearing. I gotta go see Bells first. I'm sorry. I'll be there.—Jake _

I had run towards the hospital in Forks and phased. I walked inside and asked for Miss Call's room. "And who are you to her handsome?" the girl purred.

"Um…She's my mother in law. My wife should be here?" I asked slightly creep-ed out.

"Oh yeah, that plain girl, I saw her. She's in there." She pointed her way towards the waiting room and I had to fight with myself not to hit her.

I walked into the waiting room and saw Bella sitting there, "Bells?"

"Jake…" she sighed then she looked at my face, I must have looked stressed, "Jake, what is it?"

"I gotta go Bells." Realization hit her and she started to cry even worse.

"No….a few more months, you can't…."she grabbed my shoulders and hugged me close.

"Bells, Alice called. I gotta go. I'm trying to find Embry now. He'll be here with you. Kima has the girls at my dads. We'll be fine. I love you." I held her as if it would be the last time I would ever hold her. I let a few stray tears leak out of my eyes, kissed her once more and stood up to leave. "Bells, I gotta go. You gotta let me go honey."

"I love you Jake, you come back to me. Watch Brady and Collin and Leah, and Sam, and just….make sure everyone is okay. Please don't leave me." She sobbed.

I kissed her head and walked out leaving the love of my life to cry alone in a hospital waiting room. Now she was wondering if she was going to lose her husband as well as her mother all at the same time. Life was fucked up.

I walked out and phased and ran towards the clearing.

_Anyone find Embry?—Jake_

_Heading towards Bells now Jake is she alright? I was on the cliffs. I'm sorry.—Embry _

_Before I could respond he phased human at the hospital. The pack was quiet. No one really had much to say. They were all focused on a win._

When I reached the clearing Alice said "Five minutes" and we all waited. Five minutes passed then ten, then twenty, then an hour and all of a sudden Alice starts screaming, "Oh my God, Jake get to the hospital Victoria's there now!"

And I took off running towards my wife.

**Bella POV: **

Bonnie was going to be okay. I was scared, really really scared actually that something was going to happen to her. They got her stable but had her on some pain medication and figured she would sleep for a few hours and wake up. When Embry arrived at the hospital we didn't say a word to one another. They just got Bonnie into her room and we were able to sit with her.

"Did you think you can hear anything from the fight?" I asked Embry after we sat there for almost a half an hour.

"Maybe but I don't know if I should leave you here." He sighed, "Alright I'll go."

He walked out the door and someone else came in. "Charlie what are you doing here?"

"Hey Bella, how's Jake?" Charlie and Billy were real good friends, they went fishing all the time. He was such a sweet man, it was a shame he didn't have any family.

"Um….he's fine. Do you know who did this to her?" I asked noticing he avoided my question.

"Yeah a kid from the high school. Newton. He was partying with some of the Rez girls actually. Apparently they got some of that moonshine that Old Quil hides and that's what they were drinking." He sighed.

"Anyone we know?" I quirked an eyebrow, maybe it was one of Quil's girls.

"Yeah that girl that was after Jake…." He chuckled.

"Amy? Really….wow." we sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes and then he blurted out "Your mother and I are dating."

I had just taken a sip of my water and I ended up spitting it all over his face. "Excuse me?"

"I…umm said your mother and I have been dating. She was leaving my house when she got into her accident. I thought you would be the calmer one to tell and then you could break the news to Embry. She talks about you guys all the time. She's so proud of you guys. Especially with this giant fight you guys have coming." I just stared at him, what was wrong with this man?

"Wait a minute, what fight? How do you even….." I trailed off incase he was thinking something else.

"Come on Bella you have met Bonnie right? She can't keep a secret. Plus I've known Billy, Harry, and Old Quil forever. I've heard the legends, I'm not a complete idiot. I heard that one of the Cullen boys was interested in you. I never would let my daughter date a cold one." He laughed and so did I, "Anyway, I just wanted to check on her you know?"

"Wow Charlie, thanks." We sat and talked for a few minutes when the door opened again and there stood the red haired vampire, Victoria.

Charlie reached for his gun but I put my hand on his to stop him. That wouldn't hurt her. "Hm look what I found, the Princess of the Tribe. The one they are always protecting. Where's your protection now Princess?" then she sniffed the air, "Oh look the puppies are here. Wanna see how far I can get them to chase me?" and then she took off running.

Embry came in the door and looked me over then gave Charlie a weird look, "I'll explain later. We're fine."

"It was a fake vision. Jake's on his way up. Victoria tricked Alice so she could come here to get you. We're not sure why she wants you though." He said sounding confused.

"She called her Princess of the Tribe? Like that it would hurt everyone if something happened to her. Your mom told me that she was out for revenge. Maybe Bella is her revenge." Charlie said like it was obvious.

"What are you doing here Charlie?" Embry asked.

"Um…Bella…I'll let you tell him. Tell the guys I said hey. I'll uh…see you later." He stuttered and left the room in a hurry.

Embry looked at me for an answer and I just giggled, "Seems our dear old Bonnie is dating the Chief of Police."

His eyes got really wide and then he started laughing. Jake walked in on us laughing and asked what was going on. We told him about Charlie and he chuckled too. He held me to him and we all sat around and waited for Bonnie to wake up.

"Bella…" I heard her voice croak. "Embry…"

"Mom….you're okay. You're at the hospital. I'll go get the doctor." Embry said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

I stayed back. I wasn't sure what to do. I wanted to run up and hug her and thank God she was okay, but that wasn't very…me behavior with her.

"Bella…." She said. "Are you okay?"

I started to cry when she reached her hand out to me and I sat on her bed and hugged her tight, "I'm fine Mama." I told her and she started to cry too.

Jake watched me with admiration and Embry came back in and asked why we were crying. I wiped my eyes and said, "Nothing Em, me and Mama were just having a chat."

That was the second time in one night that Embry's eyes got that big. I feared they would pop out of his head. We decided to head home for the night because Mama said that Charlie would pick her up and bring her home. Embry growled, he wanted to have a 'chat' with the Chief. We were about to walk out when Embry walked right into a girl, he apologized and helped her pick up the magazines she had. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention." He got out.

"No…um…I'm sorry….I…just…my...brother….arm…" she stuttered. It was cute. She was pretty she had brown hair and cute little glasses on. When Embry finally stopped grabbing things and looked into her eyes it happened. The moment we had all been waiting for. "Um…I'm Angela…Weber…"

"Embry Call." He replied but held her hand and kept staring at her.

I decided to break the tension, "Umm…I'm Bella Black and this is my husband Jake. I'm Embry's twin sister. You should come down to La Push tomorrow. We usually do a big get together and do lunch. Come..." I offered. She was going to be my future sister in law. I hoped she was nice, she looked sweet enough.

"Oh…really….I don't know. I don't want to impose." She replied looking down at the floor.

"You wouldn't. I'd love it if you came." Embry piped up. Jake was biting into his fist trying not to laugh.

"Here's out number," I wrote it on the side of her magazine, "Call us if you want to come down, if you need a ride we'll come or if you need directions. If it's your parents that are a problem, tell them to ask Chief Swan. He knows us all pretty well. We're not much trouble. Please come." I tried to persuade her, funny thing was as I spoke to her she kept her eyes on Embry.

"We're gonna head home. Embry make sure she gets where she needs to go safely okay? Call us Angela I mean it!" I giggled and kissed my brothers cheek. Jake grabbed my hand and we walked out to the car.

"Are you okay Bella?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I replied.

"Embry just imprinted." He said with a 'duh'

"I know that, I'm so happy for him. Oh gosh she goes to Forks High. She goes with the Cullen's. Em is gonna freak." I told him. I'd have to ask Alice all about this girl, for all we knew she had a boyfriend or was a slut or something. Well I didn't think that but I could still get the scoop from Alice.

"But Bells…I thought you would freak out when he imprinted, because some girl would be taking your brother away." Jake said full of concern.

"I'm fine Jake. I wanna know what happened out there tonight though. I was so worried and then when she showed up here." I shivered and Jake wrapped his arm around me and reassured me everything was fine.

Overall it was a bad night, but it ended in a good way. Bonnie's accident, the 'fake battle,' and Victoria showing up at the hospital, all bad. My twin finally getting his imprint was very good. I was so happy for him. I just hoped she took it well and that she liked us.

**A/N: Sooo yay!**

**Charlie and Bonnie Sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Yes sir they are DATING haha.**

**EMBRY IMPRINTED!**

**Victoria's psycho.**

**Fake battles.**

**Wow we were busy in this chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So I hope everyone had a Happy Holiday. I did, I was on the farm with my boyfriend's family and now my southern twang is even more defined. [I live in South Carolina people, apparently that makes me a southern belle =)] **

**A lot of you didn't like the last chapter. You thought it was too much too fast and not enough details. I swear I will make it better with this chapter. I had kind of meant for it to go that way. Really fast paced and like all. It'll work out. Patience people.**

**I did add in some Charlie because someone had told me they missed him, soooo I hooked him up with Bonnie. I thought it was a good idea but who knows? **

**Sooooo Getting Back What Once Was Lost is almost complete, it has like 3 chapters left. I have no clue how many more Dream Catcher has but I did start a new story today. It's a Jasper and Bella story and its called My Love is Yours, so check that out. **

**My youngest son, is 7 months old and he said Ma Ma today and Da Da at the beginning of the week. I'm sooooooo excited! **

**Previously on The Dream Catcher**

Overall it was a bad night, but it ended in a good way. Bonnie's accident, the 'fake battle,' and Victoria showing up at the hospital, all bad. My twin finally getting his imprint was very good. I was so happy for him. I just hoped she took it well and that she liked us.

**Chapter 14: **

Jacob POV:

Bella was buzzing with excitement. I mean I guess I would be too if I was her, but I was flat out scared and freaking out. I thought that I had seen her for the last time I was going to remember her. I thought our life together was over. I wanted to freeze time or slow it down or something. It was all going too fast. I didn't understand the whole 'fake battle' thing. Why would she go after Bella? I knew she was the heart of all of us, but what would she really gain in killing her besides making us even more angry. I get that this is about revenge but Bella did nothing to her. Why show up at the hospital and do nothing to her? I made a mental note to ask Alice about it.

Embry was my brother in law and my best friend all rolled into one. We hadn't talked about the fight we had before the hospital incident, I guess I would leave that to him and Bella. He just imprinted on some girl in the hospital and Bella was so excited about that too. When he realized that she lived in Forks and not on the reservation and that she goes to school with the Cullen's. Maybe he'll feel better that they can keep an eye on her, watch out for her. Make sure no one is messing with her and stuff like that. Or he could flip his shit and somehow find a way to have her transfer down to the reservation? Then there was her reaction to all this. She could freak out and reject him. She didn't know the legends like the rest of us. Then she might have her own little shit fit when she finds out about the Cullen's real life.

The girl, Angela seemed nice enough, she reminded me of Bella. Maybe that's why he imprinted on her? There had to be something, she wasn't of Quileute. We weren't racists or anything but it was just….different. I honestly thought the minute Embry imprinted Bella would flip out. He's her twin and they share a lot of time together basically if she's not with me, she's with him or we are all together. He takes up a lot of her free time and they are so close. I thought she would be angry that he was being taken from her or something. But she was as excited as he was. Well honestly he was full of disbelief. I could see it all over his face. He's the first one to imprint on someone we didn't really know. Everyone knew my sister, everyone knew Bella, Sam had heard Leah talk about Emily all the time, and Kim was the typical girl next door on the reservation. Leah and Kala were the only exception but they were in the pack so we knew what we needed.

Bonnie and Charlie were dating. Bella had called her own mother "mama" or some type of the same sentiment. My mind was really going to explode if I thought about it anymore. Bella told me how Charlie knew the legends and that they were true. She said when the red haired bitch came in Charlie reached for his gun to protect her but she stopped him. I kept going back to what Charlie said, that Victoria had been calling Bella the Princess of the Tribe. I'd have to ask Dad if that meant anything more than that she was the Alpha's mate? I seemed like she knew something that we didn't.

When we reached home after leaving the hospital Bella started making lists and calling people to prepare for tomorrow. I think she was going bigger than our wedding reception had been. It was like a phone tree she had started. She called my sister who told Paul and called Emily and so on and so forth, I swear in twenty minutes the whole pack knew that Embry had imprinted. I got her attention and told her I was going to phase and check in. Sam was still with the Cullen's and Embry was I guess still in Forks.

When I phased I caught both of them along with Alex and Nate who were on patrol.

_Jake, tell Bells I'm not coming home tonight. I need to stay here. Ange was talking to her parents about us.-Embry_

_Ange? She has a nickname?-Jake _

_Yeah man, she's perfect-Embry _

_I hate to break up the love fest but Jake the Cullen's want to see you soon. What should I do?-Sam _

_Tell them I will call them when I go back inside—Jake_

_How's patrol boys?-Jake _

_All clear boss-Nate_

_No sign of her Jake-Alex _

I phased back and found Bella still on the phone. She was chatting with my sister again, that was a warning for big trouble. "Bells, I gotta use the phone." I told her, she pointed to her purse and I assumed she meant I could use her cell, why she hadn't used that herself I'll never understand.

I dialed Alice's number and she picked up with a sigh, "Jake I'm so glad Bella is okay."

"Can you never just say hello like a normal person?" I laughed.

"Sorry Jake, not my nature. What's up?" she asked.

"Can the whole family hear me?" I waited for conformation before I continued, "Embry imprinted today at the hospital. On a girl in Forks her name is Angela Weber."

"Aww Jake she is so cute and pretty and nice. She's like the only one who has ever tried to invite us to stuff before." Alice gushed.

"Just be careful. I don't know how Em's gonna be with you guys so close to her. Especially with this being so new to him. We are expecting her to come down tomorrow and let her in on our furry secret. Once we do, she will know about you guys too. So Monday she'll know." I told the family.

"Okay Jake. Anything else?" Alice asked.

"Um….yeah kinda. Do you have an idea why Victoria went to the hospital and only threatened Bella? She didn't really do anything to her."

"She just wanted to scare her Jake. I think she was going to kidnap her but she didn't expect Embry to be there so that soiled her plan. It was a split second thing I didn't see. I'm sorry." And I knew she was, she hated when she couldn't tell me things I asked.

"Okay you guys. I'll probably bring Bells by to see you Sunday. She'll be worn out after tomorrow." I chuckled.

We said our goodbyes and I found Bella asleep on the couch when I walked back inside. I picked her up and carried her to bed. I sat against the headboard and just watched her for a while. She had a smile on her face and kept snuggling closer to me. I was glad that her terrible dreams weren't plaguing her tonight. I finally fell asleep after checking on Collin and Brady who were passed out in their room. When morning came, I rolled over to discover an empty bed. I sighed and walked down to the kitchen where I knew Bella would be.

She was singing again and dancing around the kitchen cooking up a storm. "Jake!" she squealed when she saw me.

"Hey where are Collin and Brady?" I asked.

"They went to check on their grandma." She wrapped her arms around my waist and stretched to give me a small kiss. I wanted more so I picked her up and kissed her hungrily.

She moaned out my name and then grabbed her spatula from the counter and hit me with it, essentially breaking it in half. She'd be pissed about that. "Dammit Jake, that was my favorite spatula. Get out of here so I can cook. Go check on Embry. See if he's gonna bring Angela or if she's gonna drive herself or if he's gonna come and shower and put real clothes on and such." She ordered and I wasn't one to disobey my wife.

I went to check in with Embry and he said that Angela was in the shower and then was driving down so he would be heading to our house soon to clean up. I checked in with Zahn and Sam on patrol and they said all was clear again, which was good I guess. When I came back inside Bella was mumbling to herself and I couldn't suppress my chuckle.

"Shoot, should I call Charlie and Bonnie and see if they want to come, I'm sure Bonnie would come. It's her son's imprint. Dear God why didn't I invite them?" she scrambled to find the phone and keep cooking at the same time. She needed to slow down and I knew that but she wouldn't hear it.

"Bella, I thought you called Bonnie Mama last night? I take it your not going to keep that up?" she stopped in her tracks and looked up at me.

"I did, didn't I?" she sighed and continued, "I bet I'd make her sad if I called her Bonnie again huh?" I shrugged in response and then I heard Embry coming in the door.

"Bells, why don't you go shower and get ready Angela will be here in about an hour. Jake and I need to chat." He told his twin.

"No punches this time Embry Call." She waved a scolding finger in his face.

He mock saluted her and said, "Yes Ma'am Bella Black." She giggled and went upstairs but not before giving me a kiss on my chin. I really needed to invest in a step stool for her.

"So, you wanted to chat?" I started.

"I um…want to apologize for yesterday." He pushed his hands into his pockets of his shorts.

"It's fine Em, really. I get it. She's your sister, your twin sister. You are going to be protective over her." I shrugged because honestly if this was happening to Paul I think I would have done the same thing.

"Okay, is Bells okay with me imprinting?" he asked watching the steps to make sure she wasn't coming back down.

"She's ecstatic." I replied, "Um…I told the Cullen's that they would have an imprint going to school with them. They said they would watch out for her and stuff."

"That's good. Real good. Do you think she's going to freak?" he said nervously.

"Alice said that Angela is the only person who tries to invite them to do stuff and involve them. So I think she will be okay." He seemed to relax with that.

We sat in silence until Bella came back down. "Alright, I have passed the information to the other imprints and such and everyone is to wear shirts," we groaned, "and shoes misters." She finished and glared at us. "Jake yours is pulled out on our bed, go shower and get dressed. Embry, yours is in the boys' room. I need one of you to find them, they need to be here too and get dressed." And she went back into the kitchen.

"Damn, she's bossy." He whispered.

"I heard that Embry Call! You forget I'm doing this for you!" she yelled back.

He tried to apologize but she wouldn't listen and banished him from her kitchen. Everyone started showing up, thankfully the little twins came in and got dressed and presentable before everyone else arrived. Rachel came in first with a grumbling Paul and Dad. Poor Leah had to deal with her imprint, her brother and her imprint's brother getting ready too.

Eventually everyone showed up, including Bonnie and Charlie. Bonnie was buzzing with excitement that now both of her children were imprinted. The guys were all grumbling about the shirt and shoes they had to wear, but wouldn't let Bella hear them saying anything. We made our way down to the beach and Embry stayed in one spot, staring at the parking spaces waiting for Angela to arrive. Bella kept trying to tell him to calm down but he wasn't listening. I found it hilarious.

When she did show up, she stayed close to Embry and Bella. She was shy and meeting all of us at once probably was a bad idea, but it was tradition I guess. My dad started telling the stories and as he went on the realization hit Angela and she stared at all of us and then looked at Embry, her eyes full of shock. "It's you guys isn't it? The stories they are real?" she asked.

He nodded and looked down. She continued, "So why did you guys tell me?"

"Angela there is another story to be told, of imprinting. It's when a wolf finds his perfect mate. And you my dear are our Embry's imprint. When he met you at the hospital last night, he imprinted." Dad tried to ease into it, but seriously who takes the whole 'you're my soul mate let's get married' thing well?

"So we're soul mates?" she asked Embry and he nodded and she jumped up, "Oh my Gosh, and the Cullen's. They are your Cold Ones?"

"Yes, but they are helping us." I answered.

"Bella, are you…a…..wolf person?" Angela asked.

"I think they prefer werewolves but they are shape shifters, but no. I am not a wolf. I am another story if you want Billy to continue? I am also Jake's imprint." She smiled at me and leaned into my side.

"Wow, this is all so….wow." Angela said after Dad finished the Dream Catcher story. "It's a lot to take in."

"Angela, if you don't want this," Embry choked out, "We don't have to be…..we can be friends. I just….." he couldn't do it he ran to the forest and phased. She stood up to follow but Bella stopped her.

"Wait just a minute he needs to calm down. Maybe you can get him to? Go talk to him, he can hear you." She whispered to her.

"Embry, gosh I feel silly talking to trees. I felt that connection last night. I felt like such an idiot and I couldn't wait to come down here today. I'd…..I'd like to see where this can go. I'd be stupid to throw away my soul mate." She whispered the last part and he popped out of the forest and she jumped.

"You mean it?" he asked and she nodded. He picked her up and spun her around and placed a kiss on her lips.

We all gave our wolf whistles and I saw the tears welling up in Bella's eyes. "I'm so happy for him." She whispered to me.

After that Angela fell into our group fairly easy. She helped Bella a lot with cooking and such. Every spare minute she had she was down at our house in La Push. Embry started to sneak into her room at night, so they could be alone. So we barely ever saw him. The Cullen's did watch out for her at school. When they all asked why she was dating a native and made fun of her, little Alice Cullen went up to her pulled her away from them, wiped the tears from her eyes, fixed her make up and then went and bitched out the so called friends of Angela's. She now sits with the Cullen's at lunch and in classes.

It's been three weeks since Embry's imprint and as always, time was going too fast. Bella and Angela were helping Leah plan the wedding. Rachel was trying to get into some classes at the community college for the spring semester so she was busy with that or Dad's doctors appointments. Carlisle had checked on the little twins' grandmother after the fake battle and said there was nothing he could do for her. Basically she could go at anytime. Bella believed she wanted to give the boys one last Christmas with her. So they were always with her spending time and doing stuff with her while they could.

There were no sightings of Victoria on patrol. Some of the guys thought she just moved on and gave up, but Jasper said that there was no way she would let the death of her mate go that easily. I asked Dad about the Princess of the Tribe thing and he said he would look into it, but had no definite answers. We weren't training but we watched the newspapers and Jasper pointed out the 'serial killer' in Seattle was just Victoria making help to take us out.

But Bella, she was running around like a crazy person, she was trying to get everything done for a Christmas Eve wedding for Leah. She wanted it to be perfect. She kept saying "Leah deserves it" and I tried to reason with her and remind her she was probably pregnant and that she needed to slow down. She waved it off and told me not to worry, but that was impossible with her. She was in Seattle today with the rest of the girls looking at dresses for Leah and I was working with Sam and the boys on a roof for the council house. I didn't like her being that far from home and that close to Victoria's base of operations of sorts, but Alice assured me that everything would be fine.

Bonnie came running down the road and I heard her, "Jake!" she screamed, "its Bella!" I knew something happened to her, I had been feeling uneasy since she left this morning.

I jumped off the roof and demanded to know where she was she told me she was in the hospital at Forks. Apparently they stopped at the diner in town to get something to eat and she passed out. I knew she was pushing it too far.

I walked into the hospital determined to find my wife and the girl in reception wanted to flirt with me and not tell me my wife's room, "Do you know Dr. Cullen?" I asked her.

"Of course I do." She replied and fluttered her fake eye lashes.

"Well he's a good friend of my family's and if you don't tell me where my wife is, I will make sure to tell him and he will make sure you don't have a job." I nearly growled out at her.

She gave me the room number promptly and I raced down the hall to find her. When I walked in the room she looked so small, she was asleep and hooked to an IV. "Bells…" I cried out. I sat in the chair and held her hand waiting for her to wake up.

Carlisle came in and put a hand on my shoulder, "She's fine Jacob."

"No she's not. If she passed out like that, she's not fine." I growled at him. This was my imprint we were talking about.

"Jake, she and the baby are fine." He repeated.

"The baby…." I said slowly, "She fainted because she's pregnant?" I asked.

"Yes Jake, she was pushing it too far. I know you warned her but she did. She skipped lunch today from what the girls tell me. She's fine though, most pregnant women have dizzy spells and such." He tried to make it better but really it wasn't. But then he handed me a piece of paper.

"You see that little spot right there." He pointed to it, "That's you guys' baby. I'd say he will be due some time in August." I just stared at the picture of my son. He was real and fluttering in my wife's stomach as we spoke. I laid my head on her stomach to see if I could pick up his heart beat but I couldn't. I didn't know Carlisle was still there, "in a few weeks Jake, you'll be able to hear it."

"Can you?" I asked.

"Yes and he is very healthy." He nodded.

"I don't have much time left with them Carlisle, I wanted to savor it while I can." I put my head in my hands and had my elbows propped up on my knees.

"You don't know that Jacob, things change." He patted my shoulder once more before walking out the door, "Have some faith Young Alpha." And he was gone.

Everyone came in to see Bella, but she still hadn't woken up. I guess they gave her something to let her sleep uninterrupted. Her dreams usually woke her up or left her restless, even if they were good ones.

Leah apologized over and over again thinking it was her fault when really it was Bella's. I couldn't blame Leah or any of the other girls, they did nothing wrong. Bella finally woke up at about midnight.

"Jake?" she mumbled.

"Right here Bells." I said from my chair next to her.

"What happened?" she said wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"You fainted." I started, "you didn't eat, and the baby needed it, so you fainted." I let it soak in.

"Is he okay?" she whispered with tear filled eyes.

"Yeah, you wanna see?" I handed her the picture Carlisle gave me and she stroked the spot where he was and cried.

"I'm sorry Jake."

"Will you slow down now Bells please? It's not just you anymore." I nodded towards the picture and she nodded her head. "when can we go home?"

"They were just waiting for you to wake up Bells." I stood up to go get the doctor so I could take my wife home.

**A/N: So before I saved this, I saw only 5 reviews for last time. Yuck. Let's get more than that. I understand it was a sucky chapter and it was the holiday but….yeah. I hope this helped. It was so fast and not really a lot of detail because Bella was in over drive. She was trying to do everything for everyone and pushing herself too far. And it can happen. When I was preggo with my first, I couldn't even carry a laundry basket without feeling dizzy. It was ridiculous. **

**Soooo I'm thinking Leah's wedding next? **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I know it's been awhile, and this might just turn out to be drunken rambles. So beware he he.**

**I have a new pack story. It's Sethy/Bella. It's called Jump then Fall. Check it out.**

**I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas or whatever it is that you celebrate. I sure did. My kids looooved it. I also got my very own Jacob doll AND an Eclipse Calendar. =)**

**Anywhoooo so Disclaimer: don't own any of these peoples really because I'm not that cool**

**Previously On: The Dream Catcher: **

Everyone came in to see Bella, but she still hadn't woken up. I guess they gave her something to let her sleep uninterrupted. Her dreams usually woke her up or left her restless, even if they were good ones.

Leah apologized over and over again thinking it was her fault when really it was Bella's. I couldn't blame Leah or any of the other girls, they did nothing wrong. Bella finally woke up at about midnight.

"Jake?" she mumbled.

"Right here Bells." I said from my chair next to her.

"What happened?" she said wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"You fainted." I started, "you didn't eat, and the baby needed it, so you fainted." I let it soak in.

"Is he okay?" she whispered with tear filled eyes.

"Yeah, you wanna see?" I handed her the picture Carlisle gave me and she stroked the spot where he was and cried.

"I'm sorry Jake."

"Will you slow down now Bells please? It's not just you anymore." I nodded towards the picture and she nodded her head. "when can we go home?"

"They were just waiting for you to wake up Bells." I stood up to go get the doctor so I could take my wife home.

**Chapter 15: **

**Jacob POV: **

Today was the day. Leah was finally getting married. I'm sure she envisioned this day years ago differently but she was still happy as a clam. My wife on the other hand was angry with just about everyone. She wanted to be cooking and making sure all the dresses were right and the flowers were in the right spots but instead she was sitting down resting and not doing anything too stressful. Between all the girls I didn't even have to supervise. On the other hand, I did have to make a pack of wolves put on dress clothes so I wasn't sure which was worse.

"Dammit." Seth yelled from across the room as he was messing with his tie. "I can't fucking…." He was stopped with a smack to the head by Collin.

"Don't let Mama B hear you saying that. She'll have your tail." We all laughed at his joke.

Leah's wedding would be very similar to mine and Bella's only….different. Leah was more of an extravagant girl compared to my Bells but only Pack members, their imprints and the Cullen's would be in attendance. Well the Council members would be there too but basically any one that knew that secret was invited but no one else. They were having a traditional ceremony, even if…well…not everything about it would actually be traditional. And that non-tradition caused lots of controversy the night before.

_We were all out at a bonfire for the bachelor and bachelorette parties when my darling sister had way too many drinks into her. _

"_So Leah, what is your new last name?" she giggled._

"_Rach….don't." Leah all but begged. _

"_What? I think it's sweet." Again my sister giggled so hard she fell off her log._

_Kala wasn't having any of it and stood up and gave a big whistle. That stopped all the chatter around the fire. "My pack and I don't have last names. We just have first names, call it old fashioned all you want, but we don't so when Leah and I get married, I will be known as Tokala Clearwater. And she will keep her name." he looked around the group to see if anyone had anything to say. _

"_Leah, I'm so happy you're getting married." Rachel slurred. "That mean's that Emily won't feel bad about having their wedding. And then Kimmie here will have to follow what Emily does. That means I have to be next because if Embry and Angela get married before me, well I don't know what I'll do but it won't be pretty." She ended up splashing her drink all over everyone around the fire. "For Christ's sake, even that Brett Michael's is engaged. What the hell is wrong with you Paul?" _

_She stormed off and everyone waited for Paul to follow her but he didn't move. "Sorry Jake, I just….don't know what to do for her." _

_I knew what he was talking about. Christmas was always hard on Rachel. After Christmas came New Year's and that was our mother's anniversary of her death. I looked to Bells and she had tears in her eyes, she knew what was going on. "Do you want me to go Jake?" _

_I nodded mutely because I couldn't talk about it either. She got up and followed to wear Rach was sitting in the sand staring out into the dark. All the wolves could still hear the conversation. _

"_Rach, you wanna go home?" Bella asked. _

"_Home? Who's home? Your home? To your perfect life. God my seventeen year old brother is married and expecting a baby before me." Rachel slurred some more, "You know I love you Bella, but if you don't get away from me, I'm afraid I'll say something that will cause my brother to sprout his fur, so go." She pointed away from where they were sitting and Bells didn't say anything else. She didn't come back to the fire she just went towards the house. _

_Paul heard what she said to Bells and went and picked her up and carried her home over his shoulder kicking and screaming. And that ended the night. _

The guys and I were all at my dad's house while the girl's were at mine and Bella's. All of us were banned from seeing anyone until the ceremony started. Paul caught my eye and nodded towards the porch. I followed him and we sat in the rocking chairs and I waited for him to start talking.

"I don't know what to do for her Jake. She acts like she's upset about this whole proposal and marriage thing, but I really know it's about your mom." I stiffened and he stopped. "I know you don't like to talk about her Jake, but Rach is…..she's losing it. What do I do?"

"I didn't know it was this bad. Rachel hasn't been here for the last four. I haven't really had to deal with it. You're better off talking to Dad." I suggested. Anything to get away from this conversation.

"Jake, I need your help. Brother to brother. Please." He begged.

"I'll see what I can do." I sighed. He walked inside with the rest of the guys and Embry joined me outside.

"Bells doing okay Jake? I haven't seen her in a few days." I nodded and realized that he really hadn't seen her. He'd been so busy with Angela that he hadn't even been to dinner one night this week.

"She's fine. Mad that no one will let her do anything, but we're all just being extra safe." I gave him a small smile.

"Yeah that nephew of mine is kicking her ass now in the mornings huh? Brady said she scared the shit out of him the other morning." He chuckled.

"She's fine. She actually enjoys it. She said something about if she wasn't feeling bad then something was wrong." I shrugged.

"Can you believe our Leah is getting married?" he said changing the subject.

"Nope." I popped my 'p' "I'm just excited to see Bells' dress. She won't let me see it. I don't get it, I mean we're already married."

Em chuckled again and told me how Angela's parents wanted to meet Bella soon since she was a good friend to Angela and also because she was Embry's twin sister. I made a mental note to tell Bella to invite them for dinner one night this week.

Brady and Collin walked out and joined us on the porch, "Well see you guys at the beach." Brady called over his shoulder.

"Wait where you going?" I asked standing up.

"Mama B called. They need some muscle." He flexed his arms to show off his 'guns' as he liked to call them.

"Make sure she's not lifting anything!" I yelled at their retreating forms.

"Got it Jake." Collin yelled back.

We had another hour before we were supposed to meet the girls at the beach so I started to do my 'check list' as Bella deemed it. She said if she had it her way she would be over here doing it, but I wouldn't let her so I had to do the work.

I gave a whistle and everyone stopped talking and turned their eyes on me. "Well wolves, vamps, and humans alike, my wife gave me a list to make sure we had everything right and if I don't do it I will surely find myself in the dog house." Jasper and Emmett were laughing at the pun the hardest. My pack knew better.

"Alright if you are done." I looked around and the laughter stopped, "All men have on ties correctly." I read and looked around the room. Everyone nodded and double checked themselves.

"Everyone has on matching black socks." The list continued. She made sure to think of everything.

About fifteen minutes before we were going to the beach Kala started to freak out. He was pacing like a caged animal and I feared he might actually phase. I looked to Jasper and he sent him some calm but it wasn't enough.

"Oh God, I'm getting married. What am I going to do married? I mean why does she love me? I'm nothing. I don't even have a last name." he rambled on and on about how worthless he was but Seth put a stop to it not as delicately as anyone else but…it worked.

"Listen here you asshole. My sister imprinted on you, and you on her. That's the first double imprint ever. That's special. It means something. Don't take that shit for granted. I'll kick your ass to Canada if you think you're going to run out on her." He gave him a smack upside the head just to be sure and Kala seemed calm.

"Sorry Seth." he breathed in really deep and exhaled, "Let's do this."

Old Quil decided to officiate the ceremony. Kala had Koda and Seth standing up with him as groomsmen and Leah had Rachel and Bella stand up with her. The rest of the guys and I took our seats and watched each person walk down the aisle. When it was Leah's turn to come down, we all stood and I wasn't sure I was looking at Leah Clearwater. She looked like a princess. I knew Alice had to have had something to do with her hair because since Leah had cut it for phasing she couldn't do much with it. Bella watched me the whole time. She kept mouthing "I love you" to me and I mouthed it back. We watched as the couple became Mr. and Mrs. Clearwater.

When the ceremony was over we went to the Council house for a reception. There was dancing and food so of course the wolves enjoyed themselves. The Cullen's left after the ceremony but Alice pulled me aside and asked if Bella and I would come over sometime the next day to chat. I started to worry but decided it was better to forget about it for the night.

Bella and I didn't stay long either. She was tired and I wanted to get her into bed in more ways than one. The dress she had worn hugged her in all the right places and showed off how her hips were started to get wider for the baby. I loved it and found it extremely sexy, but Bella didn't find it as endearing as I did. We congratulated our friends before walking the short distance home.

"Jake is Rachel okay?" she asked on the way.

"No Bells, she's not." I shook my head.

"Can we do anything?" she hip bumped me and giggled.

"Maybe. Let's deal with this thing at the Cullen's tomorrow then we'll see." I looked at Bella and she bit her lip, "Do you know something Bells?"

She nodded her head. "It's bad Jake." Her eyes started to well up with tears. I noticed lately how her emotions were like light switches and now it was time for tears.

"How bad Bells?" I wrapped an arm around her shoulders hoping it would make her feel better.

"Well, um…Alice can see who all is helping Victoria with her revenge." She started but didn't go any further. I guess it was going to be like pulling teeth.

"Who is it Bells? Edward? We knew that." I shrugged.

"Well, it's him and someone else. Someone, closer to home." She cried. "Jake, it's Joshua Uley."

I stopped walking even though we were in front of our house and started to shake. "Jake take off that suit and go for a run. I'll be fine." She assured me.

I growled but not at her and stripped my clothes. I took off running to the woods and phased on the fly. I let out a howl and felt everyone but Leah and Kala phase. I told them to take a week off for their honeymoon. I felt everyone phase and the distress in all their voices was evident.

"**Enough." **I ordered. "It's fine. I just had a moment. Go back to what you were doing. Meeting my house at noon." I phased human and decided to walk home so I had time to cool down. I found one of the packs many hide-a-ways for clothes and threw on a pair of shorts.

When I walked into the house I saw my wife sitting on the floor wearing my football shirt with our name on the back, her hair braided into pigtails and no shorts or pants in sight. She had a blanket and a sewing needle in her hand. I leaned down to kiss her shoulder and noticed the J she was putting on the blanket.

"Who's this for Bells?" she jumped which was odd, usually she could sense my presence but this time she didn't. "Bella honey you okay?"

"Yeah Jake you just scared me, let me put this away." She rushed to pick up all her supplies and started to walk away. I grabbed her by her elbow and pulled her to face me. "Bells, what is this?" I gestured toward the blanket.

"It's for the baby." She whispered.

"And his name starts with a J huh?" I chuckled taking it from her hands. "You gonna tell me his name?"

"I….um….I'm sorry I just when I dream about him, it's his name and I didn't even think about it. I'm sorry. I should have talked to you." She started to shed a few tears. These hormones were kicking her ass.

"Bells, you're killing me. Come on tell me my son's name." I was rewarded with a giant smile.

"Well, I wanted to name him after you, Jacob Ephraim Black Jr. And call him J.J. But then I wanted to put your dad's name in there somewhere so it turned into Jacob William Ephraim Black. But he was still J. J. except, well in some of my dreams Quil and Paul call him J Web. It's….weird." she rambled.

I just kissed her and didn't even give her an answer. I carried her up the stairs and laid her into our bed.

"You're beautiful." I kissed down the side of her face, "I love you. You are giving me the greatest gift." My hand made its way to her small bump, "I don't care how much time we have, I will always love you. I will come back to you. It may not be immediate but as long as I'm alive, I will love you."

Her tears were streaming down her face and she cupped my face, "So Mr. Black, do we have a J.J or a J. Web?"

"I'll get back to you on that." I stripped the shirt from her tiny body and she reached to slip my shorts off. As soon as I could I was inside her and nothing felt better, it was like coming home. She was my home. Bella would always bring me back. We would get through this hell storm and move on with our lives.

We made love for the rest of the night. Finally around three in the morning Bells fell asleep but I stayed up and just watched her. I laid my head on her tummy and hoped to hear my son's heartbeat. "Come on J.J. let Daddy hear you." I almost begged. I listened and I heard the faint beat but it was so fast, like a hummingbird. "Hi, J.J." I kissed her tummy, "Be good for your mama now."

With that I cuddled into her back never letting my hand come away from her tiny bump. I fell into a dreamless sleep and hoped Bella was just as lucky. When I woke up, Bella was gone. I jumped out of bed naked as the day I was born screaming for my wife, "Bella? Bells? Where are you? Bells?"

I walked into the kitchen and there sat my whole pack and family. My wife was giggling and trying to cover it up. I wasn't one who got embarrassed easily but this one sure took the cake. I silently excused myself while the pack and everyone else was laughing away. I grabbed a pair of shorts out of the laundry room and went back to my place at the head of the table. The laughing stopped when I stood facing them all, "This is not a formal meeting, but it's as close as it can be. Bella has some information to share and then I need to go to the Cullen's to find out what Alice knows. Some of you are going to be very angry but I don't want any phasing in my house. If you can't control it head outside." I ordered.

I looked at Bells and waited for her to start, "Um….The day of the wedding, I took a nap before the girls got me ready. I um…had a dream about…who it is helping Victoria and Edward. This person is um…close to home. He's…." she looked at me for help and I saw the tears forming in her eyes again.

"Sam, Embry, um…it's Joshua Uley." The room erupted with growls and snarls. The curses that were going on in that room would make a truck driver blush. "Enough."

The room quieted down and Embry looked up at Bells, "What exactly was he doing Bells?"

"Um…well that's why I'm confused. He…he says something like 'I'm so glad I'll be around for my first grandchild to be born.' And he hugs me and tells me everything will be okay. It's weird. He's phasing I know that. I don't know how, but he is." She shrugged. "Alice will know more, we just thought that everyone should know to be on the lookout."

We ate lunch that the girls had made and started talking when the phone rang. Bella answered it. She gasped and said we would be right there. Where there was, I didn't know but I'm sure it was important.

"Brady and Collin, get in the car." She ordered. "Jake, finish up here and meet me at the hospital. It's their grandma."

I went to protest leaving her but she gave me the look that said "do you see my house, get everyone out then come be with me." Everyone thought it was strange that we could almost read each other that way.

We cleaned up the dishes and such and I kicked everyone out. I made my way towards the hospital when I caught the scent of someone I didn't know. It wasn't vampire but it wasn't human either. It almost smelled like Sam or Embry. Dammit, it had to be Joshua Uley.

"Well if it isn't my son in law. Hello Alpha." He nodded his head.

I phased human and glared at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to see my children, but on my way, I heard a rumor that La Push was about to be demolished." He chuckled darkly.

"That won't be happening." I growled.

"No, I guess it won't. But what will my daughter do when she realizes that you left her." He chuckled again.

"What do you mean left her?" I snarled in his direction, "I won't leave her. She's my wife, my imprint and the mother of my child."

"Yes I know this, but see with you out of the picture I can take the place as Alpha." He smirked.

"No if I go down, my second takes over as Alpha. Sakima. He also takes care of Bells for me." I said weakly.

"Yes well, we'll just have to fix that won't we." He pulled something from his pocket and aimed at me but was pushed away by a blur. That's when I smelled it, Jasper.

"Get to Bella Jake. Edward's around here somewhere." He yelled in my direction as he wrestled with the Joshua wolf.

I ran as fast as I could in human form into the hospital hoping that I wasn't too late and that stupid bloodsucker didn't get the chance to get his nasty fangs into my wife. Figuratively speaking, of course.

I found the room the twins' grandmother was in and saw Bella sitting in the corner chair crying. "Jake?" she looked up from her lap.

"Oh God, he said…." She sobbed into my chest. "He said that my dad was going to kill you. Then he was going to sell me!"

"Who told you that? Where are Collin and Brady?" I demanded.

"Edward was here. Collin and Brady were getting me some orange juice and checking around because they could smell something but they weren't sure if it was just Carlisle. They came back when Edward was about to grab me. At the same time, their grandmother flat lined. She's gone and they had to chase a vampire away from me instead of saying goodbye. I'm so horrible." She continued crying but hadn't let go of me.

"Come on Bells, lets go home." I picked her up and carried her toward the car.

"Home sounds good." She mumbled and snuggled into my chest. "We missed Christmas Jake. Today's Christmas. I forgot to…."

I hushed her with a kiss, "We're doing Christmas with a bonfire in a few days. We all talked about it. It's fine. Rest."

I knew then that Bella needed more security around her. I owed Jasper a lot and I needed to thank him but right now all I wanted to do was get my wife home and see what my pack wanted to do with these new developments.

**A/N: Oh boyyy more drama. The twins' grandma is dead and Joshua Uley is a creeper. That about sums it up right? **

**Question: Does anyone know what happened to the Jake/Bells story: "Black Swan and the Alpha"? I loved that story but I remember something about her taking it down and I wasn't sure if anyone knew if it was posted anywhere else. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay so I have been uber busy since my last update. I have written a one shot for the Free Writer's new contest. The theme this time is "Caught With Your Pants Down" sooo funny. I can't tell you which entry is mine, but I will tell you to go and read them. I can now tell you that the contest is over that my entry was "The Cliffs" It will be posted on my page as soon as they take it down over there. **

**http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/2455894/**

**Anywhoooo…I've been really busy and have to update my ALL my stories…geez. So now it's time to go back to this one. I wish it was getting more love though, so if you do recommendations, pimp me out please? I would love it if you did. I know there have to be a lot of Bells/Jake people out there. Does it suck? Is that why it's not getting a lot of love? **

**I won't put everything I've been working on in my Author's Note this go round, but seriously, go check out my page. Ohhh I did just put a link to my blog on there. Check that out too people, for real. You would soooo make my day. **

**I've been working on a lot of contest stuff lately sooooo yeah. Check out the Pick Your Own Adventure Contest too! **

**Previously on: The Dream Catcher **

I ran as fast as I could in human form into the hospital hoping that I wasn't too late and that stupid bloodsucker didn't get the chance to get his nasty fangs into my wife. Figuratively speaking, of course.

I found the room the twins' grandmother was in and saw Bella sitting in the corner chair crying. "Jake?" she looked up from her lap.

"Oh God, he said…." She sobbed into my chest. "He said that my dad was going to kill you. Then he was going to sell me!"

"Who told you that? Where are Collin and Brady?" I demanded.

"Edward was here. Collin and Brady were getting me some orange juice and checking around because they could smell something but they weren't sure if it was just Carlisle. They came back when Edward was about to grab me. At the same time, their grandmother flat lined. She's gone and they had to chase a vampire away from me instead of saying goodbye. I'm so horrible." She continued crying but hadn't let go of me.

"Come on Bells, lets go home." I picked her up and carried her toward the car.

"Home sounds good." She mumbled and snuggled into my chest. "We missed Christmas Jake. Today's Christmas. I forgot to…."

I hushed her with a kiss, "We're doing Christmas with a bonfire in a few days. We all talked about it. It's fine. Rest."

I knew then that Bella needed more security around her. I owed Jasper a lot and I needed to thank him but right now all I wanted to do was get my wife home and see what my pack wanted to do with these new developments.

**Chapter 16: **

**Bella POV: **

Things were complicated after the death of the twin's grandmother, the run in with Edward and the capture of my father. Jasper had knocked him unconscious with his power and then took him back to the Cullen house and waited for Jake's permission to interrogate him. Jake was torn between staying with me and allowing us to have our Christmas and going to the Cullen's and working over my father for information. Eventually I was able to calm him down and let him know that my father would still be there in a few days. He argued that things could change in a few days, so I pulled out the tears and begged him for a Christmas with him. He easily gave it and started making calls for everyone to have a bonfire two days after Christmas. It was late but, better then nothing. The twin's were burying their grandmother the next day but didn't want the whole pack to come. They said they needed to do it alone, I just think they didn't want anyone to see them cry.

Rachel and I had gotten together a few weeks ago and started putting a photo album together for Billy for Christmas. It was like the one in one of my dreams. It had pictures from our childhood up until Leah's wedding. I had added those later, but it had the whole pack and it was so special. I think Rach and I both cried when we found some pictures. I also found a special picture just for Jake of him and his mom and had it framed for him.

Jake was no help when it came to preparing for the bonfire. He also wouldn't let me help, so I was dictating from my chair in the dining room. It was horrible. Jake was pacing, Paul was cursing, Rach was drinking, it was just a mess. Finally I called Emily and begged her to help me. She was happy to do it and laughed at Jake's pacing.

"Jake what's wrong?" Emily asked.

"I feel like I should be somewhere." He said watching the windows.

"Go to the Cullen's Jake." I finally relented.

"I can't leave you here, Bells. Plus you wanted the Christmas bonfire. It'll be fine until tomorrow." He shrugged, yet never stopped pacing.

"Then go for a run or something." I pushed on his arm.

"No way. Not happening." He shook his head.

"Okay, fine, then will you PLEASE stop pacing." I begged. Emily snickered but tried to cover it with a cough. I couldn't help it and busted out into a full on giggle attack.

"What is going on with you two?" Jake asked as he watched our giggles.

"You are pacing like a caged tiger at the zoo, you're bugging me," I told him through my laughs.

He huffed and went to the living room and turned on the television. Emily went back to cooking and I sat going over the lists of things we needed to get done.

"Em, how's Sam?" I asked.

"Oh, about your father?" she started, "He's torn, and upset I know that, but he's holding it in and trying to be strong for you and Embry."

"Yeah, I haven't seen him since then either. He's been sticking close to Angela." I sighed missing my twin.

"Are you going with Jake when he talks to your father?" Emily asked as she made hamburger patties.

"I hope we all get a crack at him, honestly. We deserve that." I shrugged, "But maybe after Jake gets the information he needs."

The rest of the afternoon passed in a peaceful silence. Everyone else made their way over and offered to help. Nightfall came and the guys ran out to start the fire while the girls took the food to head out. I hung back waiting for Collin and Brady since Jake had gone to get Billy.

"Mama B, what are you doing out here in the cold by yourself?" Brady asked from the door. I was only sitting on the porch, everyone overreacts.

"I was waiting for you silly." I gave him a smile and he wrapped me up close to him, trying to warm me up.

Collin hadn't really spoken to anyone since their grandmother died, only Brady, not even me. I couldn't say it didn't hurt, but I knew he was upset. Brady was the opposite, he was pretending nothing happened. I was worried about both of my pups, but I figured they would come to me when they were ready.

As we walked up the path to the cliffs we heard Paul and Rach fighting, _again_. I was so glad that Jake dealt with his grief a different way then she did, because I don't think I could stand the constant fighting and I knew Paul was on his last nerve.

"Rach, I swear to God, if you don't calm down, I'm gonna La Push you off this cliff!" he yelled trying to joke, but Rach didn't see it as funny. She just stomped away.

Paul saw me and gave me a half smile. I hated to see him like that and made a mental note to talk to Jake about it. We made it to everyone all set up and they were waiting for us. Jake saw me and he perked right up and pulled me into his lap. Everyone passed around their presents and we ate. It was fun and light. There was no heavy talk and I enjoyed that. We all knew what was about to fall on us and we deserved at least a little time for family.

Billy loved the photo album and in turn he passed me an envelope. I opened it and it was legal papers. "Jake what is this? I don't understand?" I asked my husband handing him the papers.

"It's the legal papers for Collin and Brady, they officially can stay with us. No one is going to take the pups away now Bells." He explained. I hadn't let anyone know but I was terrified of some social worker coming and just taking them away from us. I knew that it could happen but wouldn't accept it and would fight with all my being to keep them.

Both Collin and Brady looked at me and smile, then they ran over for hugs. I cried, of course, and hugged them then Billy and thanked him a million times over.

All too fast our happy time was over. Everyone headed home, Embry was coming home with us because Angela had some family stuff to do the next day. I thought that was a lie and that he was just wanting to be there when Jake left to go to the Cullen's so he could get a piece of our father.

When I was getting ready for bed Jake sat his own envelope on the bed, only it was bigger. I looked up at him and asked, "What's this Jake?"

"It's all our legal papers Bells." He sat down and took my hand.

"What do I need these for?" I wanted to cry but was determined not to.

"Tonight, when Dad gave you those papers, I realized you needed to know where everything was, just in case." He sighed, "I'm sorry, but this is everything. The bank stuff, the stuff for the house, everything."

"I don't want this stuff, make someone else do it." I pushed it away.

"Bells, you are my wife, you make the decisions sweetheart." He pulled me into his lap, "I'm sorry for making you cry, I really just wanted to give you your present but I needed to give you these too."

"What present? We said we weren't doing anything." I protested.

"Its something I was going to do anyway, but it works as a present." He countered and pulled out a roll of paper. "Here are the blueprints to the twin's addition for the house. We are going to get started on it soon. And there are the designs for the baby's room."

"Thank you." I whispered. "Jake, I'm so tired, can we just cuddle tonight."

"Anything you want Bells." We climbed under the blankets and he held me close to him until I was almost asleep.

"Jake, wait, you have to talk to Rach, she's….." I started but he cut me off, "I know Bells, I'll deal with it. Sleep honey."

And with that I fell into a deep sleep with a dream that was forever changing.

**Jake POV: **

The night of the bonfire Bells fell asleep in my arms and I wished with everything I had that I could do this for the rest of our lives. I couldn't sleep so I just watched her. I also just laid with my head on her stomach, listening to the sounds of my growing son.

The next day was going to be hard for lots of people. The little twin's were burying their grandmother and Embry, Sam, Bells and I had to confront their father with the help of Jasper. I wasn't sure what information he could give us, or would give us, or even what he wanted from all this. It didn't make any sense. He shouldn't be anywhere near La Push and he shouldn't be phasing.

After I dealt with that dilemma, I was going to have another one to deal with. My sister, was having one of her worst reactions to our mother's death. She was pushing away her imprint, she was drinking all the time, and she was just plain mean. I needed to have a heart to heart with her, but I found it hard to talk about my mother myself. I felt, weird would be the word, talking about her. I was so little and I hate that I can't remember more, but Rach was the closet to her so I see why she reacts so strongly.

Morning came before I knew it and I hadn't slept a wink. I sat up all night thinking of everything I could do to make pack life either. Sometimes I wanted to write it all down so if something happened with this epic battle we were facing, Kima wouldn't be too confused. He would be acting Alpha after all.

Bella stirred in my arms and I knew better then to kiss her or even talk to her yet. She ran straight to the bathroom and started throwing up everything she ate at the bonfire the night before. This happened every morning. She'd throw up, I'd make her tea and then she would be mostly okay for the day, unless something she didn't like caught her nose.

I went to the kitchen and started her tea and found the little twins at the table already in the suits. "Boys, what are you doing?"

"Couldn't sleep." Collin shrugged, and I was just glad he was talking.

"Yeah, decided to get ready early, just can't tie this damn tie." Brady said fiddling with his neck tie.

"I can do it Brady." Bella said as she came down the steps. "How about we eat and then we'll head to the cemetery okay?"

They both agreed and I handed Bells her tea and pulled her into me and gave her a kiss on her forehead. The little twins wanted her to go with them for the funeral and I understood that but I wasn't sure if I wanted her to go alone, with two distraught and slightly distracted wolves.

"Jake are you going to come?" Collin asked when Bella went upstairs to change.

"Do you want me to?" I asked back. Embry's snoring stopped on the couch and I heard him walking toward the kitchen.

"Is there food?" Em asked effectively ending my conversation with Collin but he caught my eye and nodded his head.

"Yeah Em, eat up. I'm going with the boys and Bells for the funeral then we'll head to the Cullen's. You and Sam need to come. Maybe let your mom know too." I patted my brother in law on the shoulder and went up the stairs to find something suitable for a funeral.

When I walked into the bedroom Bella was fighting with a black dress. Well the zipper at least. It was hugging her everywhere and I loved it. Her shoulders were exposed as were her delicious legs.

"Bells," I said in a husky voice.

"Jake don't. Just help me with this zipper." She huffed.

I came up behind her and breathed on her neck, "You look beautiful." I whispered and zipped her dress the rest of the way with no problem.

"Thank you." She said in a moan as I kissed on her shoulders.

"Your suit is hanging in the bathroom." She cleared her throat and grabbed some shoes and ran out the bedroom door. I chuckled to myself and went to get dressed.

The boys had a small ceremony for their grandmother. Both spoke so kindly of her and let out a few tears. Bella took her turn and promised to always take care of them and love them as much as she could. Old Quil was there performing some ancient ritual for the dead I'd never heard about. I didn't like funerals but this one ended quickly. On our way out of the cemetery I stopped by to see my mom. Bella hung back and let me have a few minutes to myself.

"Hey Mom." I started, I felt a little silly talking to a grave, "Sorry I haven't been by in a while. I've been busy, you know pack stuff. I know you spoke to Bella so you know about her. We're married now, and expecting a baby, so congrats grandma!" I chuckled and little bit and cleared my throat, "Mom, I really need some help with Rach, she is losing it this year. I know we all miss you, but she is pushing Paul away and he loves her with everything he has. She's drinking a lot too, and fighting with Dad, and Bells, and just about anyone she talks to. Please Mom, can you help her? I love you, and I promise to come visit more often." I placed a kiss on my hand and then on her headstone and rejoined Bella.

We went home and changed clothes. Embry and Sam were waiting in the living room when we came down. "Where are Emily and Angela?" Bella asked.

"They are at Kim's with Jared, and I think Quil is over there too. They are fine." Embry assured his twin.

"You guys ready to go?" I asked.

They both nodded and Bells looked a little sick. We climbed into my car and the little twins took to the woods to check out the surrounding areas. We pulled into the Cullen's driveway and was greeted by Alice and Rose.

"Hey you guys." Alice said excitedly, "Jazz has Mr. Uley in the basement. You guys sure are bringing back the military man in my husband." She giggled and I gagged.

"Hey Bella, how are you feeling?" Rose asked.

"I'm good Rose, thanks." Bella answered and then turned to the woods looking for Collin and Brady.

"They'll be here soon Bells, calm down." Embry chuckled at his sister and Sam just shook his head.

"Okay so the plan is that the guys and I will talk to him, get the information and then we let the Uley siblings free on them for fun?" I asked the group. Bella looked surprised but nodded as did her brothers.

Alice and Rose took Bella off somewhere and said they would know when it was time. Jasper met up at the top of the steps of the basement and led us down to our prisoner.

"He's been pretty quiet, he didn't even scream when I sent him the fear or the pain." Jasper shrugged, "Guess I'll have to find something stronger."

"How has he not phased?" I asked taking in Joshua Uley's very human form on the floor of the Cullen's basement.

"Not sure. He was in wolf form when I drug him back here but now he's been human since he woke up." Jasper shrugged, "Carlisle is intrigued and has taken some blood to do some tests. Mr. Uley sure didn't like that." He chuckled.

Sam looked murderous, Em was shaking but trying to hold it in and I looked at the man who was my father in law with disgust. "How are you phasing?"

"Give it up now Alpha, I do not answer to you." He said in a tired but defiant voice.

"Then who do you answer to? Victoria? Edward? What did they promise you that you would turn on your children." I hedged on.

"Children," he spat, "They could care less about me. None of them love me. Well maybe Isabella, but Embry has hated me forever."

"Maybe because you didn't act like a father, you separated me from my twin sister and my brother and just sent me away." Embry growled.

"Samuel, nothing to say?" Joshua asked his oldest son.

"I almost lost them both for holding your secrets. You owe us, tell us what we want to know and maybe we can work something out." Sam tired talking diplomatically to him, but I thought it was pointless.

I was right because no sooner did Sam finish did Joshua Uley spit in his face. Alice suddenly flittered down the steps and whispered into Jasper's ear and then went right back upstairs without another word.

"What did she say?" Embry asked.

"She wants Bella to come down here and talk to him." Jasper looked directly at me. I'm almost positive he was gauging my emotions to make sure I didn't flip out.

"If that's what she wants." I sighed. I really didn't want this to happen.

Bells came down the steps a few minutes later and Joshua perked up. "Bella…." She nodded to him but didn't speak. They stared at each other for a good twenty minutes before he finally spoke.

"Is it true, are you having a baby?" He asked.

"Yes, a little boy." Bella answered and looked at me adoringly.

"A grandson." Joshua whispered to himself. "Bella, I only did this to help you."

"Help me how?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Edward, he said that Jacob was hurting you. He said that he could keep you safe, all I had to do was distract Jacob and he could get you safe." He confessed

"How are you phasing?" She finally asked him what I wanted to know.

"Edward….he…..he knows things…medical things and he said he knew how to make me phase and he gave me some injection and now I can." Joshua answered, "I can't do it just out of anger and I have to have the injection every few days or I can't do it."

"And what about the red head?" Bella continued questioning him.

"She said that she was helping you too. And something about you guys killed her mate for no reason." Before he could continue, Embry blew up.

"No reason? No fucking reason? Have you not heard the legends? We only exist because of these fucking leeches! We wouldn't be stuck like this with our lives in shambles if they didn't exist. He was going to come after Bella! Alice saw it!" Embry was still screaming and shaking. Bells walked up to him and hugged it.

"Em, it's okay." She soothed.

"No Bells it's not. All this bullshit and then to through in our daddy issues, this is so fucked up." Embry couldn't take it anymore and turned to leave but came back and punched Joshua in the face, "That's for my mother, and my sister." And he left us standing there in shock.

I just stood there letting everyone settle, but inside I was fuming. That bastard said I was hurting Bells? I wouldn't even know how to hurt Bells if I wanted to, which I didn't. Bella caught my eyes and noticed the internal anger and came next to me and took my hand. "Go ahead Jake, you need this."

"Joshua," I started, "I can't hurt Bella."

"Jacob, Edward said it was you that hurt her. He told me about her broken wrist and how he had to run with her so she could get away." Joshua argued.

"No, he stole her and ran with her. We are very happy. We are married, and expecting this baby. The only way I will hurt Bells is when this battle with Edward and Victoria takes place. Bella is special." I waited for him to ask how but he didn't, "She dreams things that happen, or are going to happen. She's seen me getting hurt in this battle and I'm in a coma. I miss the birth of our son and when I wake up, I don't remember her or anything about our time together."

"You're gonna leave her?" He asked.

"Not if I can help it. That's why I can't get hurt in this battle, and if I had more information I would be more prepared." I looked at Jasper and sent him some trust hoping he would understand and send it to Joshua.

"Jacob, I don't know what I can do." He looked like he was going to cry.

"Tell me how many, tell me where, tell me anything." I begged.

"He told me he would get Bella away from you, he said he would give me the injections and I could have my family back and the pack. He said it would all work." He babbled and just kept talking about nothing at all.

"Jake, I'm sorry, but I think we're losing him now. I think it's like withdraw from whatever drugs Edward has been giving him." Jasper said putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Jasper." I gave him a half smile and grabbed Bella's hand, "Let's go home."

Bella and I went home, Sam and Embry stayed to help Jasper try and get some more information out of Joshua. The pack decided it wanted to have a New Year's Eve party and even Bells looked excited so I had to give it and allow it. The only thing that sucked was that I needed to have a chat with my sister. Two days after the meeting at the Cullen's and the day before the party I left Bells with Embry and Angela for the day and went to my dad's house to see my sister.

Rach was sitting in the living room in with no noise no nothing. She didn't even look up when I came in. "Rach," I called to her, "Are you okay?"

"Hey Jake," she responded like a robot.

"Rach talk to me." I sat down next to my sister, "Where's Paul?"

"I sent him away, he's too good for me. He doesn't deserve this shit." She started to cry, "It's not fair Jake, it's just not fair. Mom's gone, Becky is in Hawaii, you might die, Dad's really sick. Why is everything happening to us?"

"Rach, I'm gonna be fine." I wanted to promise but knew better then to, "And you have Bells, and the pack. You have to let them help you too."

"I don't want to deal Jacob. I want my family to be safe and together, is that too much to ask." She snarked at me.

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you, if you keep this up, you are going to lose everyone. You think it's bad now, wait until there isn't anyone willing to put up with your shit." I stood up to leave, "Paul would go to the ends of the earth for you. Bells has been begging me to make you feel better for over a week, they are family too but if you keep pushing them away, eventually they are going to give up."

I walked to the door and paused one more time before I left, "The pack is having a New Years Eve party tomorrow, we'd love for you to come." I didn't wait to hear a response and just went home.

The next day, the day of the party, everyone was at my house cooking and cleaning and moving shit around for room to dance. Bells stayed out of the kitchen for once and was trying to find something to wear. She wasn't showing but said that her tighter clothes felt uncomfortable. I could see the subtle differences in her body, but I wouldn't tell her, I would only observe them for myself (because I loved them).

Around eight everyone showed up, even Bonnie and Charlie. The party was great. Alex and Nate had invited some of the Rez girls over and were hamming it up for them. Quil was dj-ing for the night and Seth was sitting in the corner with his sketch pad like he usually did when we got together like this. Everyone else had their imprints at their sides but me. Zahn was out on patrol and Paul wanted to go with him since Rach still hadn't shown up. Bells had been dancing with me for a while but said she felt sick and ran up to the bathroom, she still hadn't come down yet and I started to worry. It was almost midnight and I wanted my New Year's kiss so I went off in search of my wife.

Before I got too far I was stopped by Embry, "Dude, help, I need bleach!" he was squealing like a girl.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked, "And have you seen Bells?"

"Dude I just caught Mom and Charlie making out, I'm dying here!" I gave him a shove and told him to go find Angela to heal his wounds.

I went into the kitchen in hopes of finding Bells, but what I found made me see red. Kima had Bella pinned in between the counter and himself, "Just one kiss Bella, that's all I want."

"Kima, you know I'm married." Bella pushed on his chest and tried to get away from him but it was useless.

Just as he was leaning in to kiss her, I grabbed him by the neck and had him pinned to the wall. The pack heard the noise and got rid of all the humans and came storming into the kitchen. Sam and Embry went to Bells first and then turned their attentions to where I was.

"She is my wife, and my imprint." I growled at him. "How dare you force yourself on her."

Before he could say anything, the back door opened and Leah and Kala walked in. Leah scanned the room and said, "What'd we miss?"

The others laughed but I only had my eyes trained on the supposed friend of mine that dare try to touch my wife.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, I'm working on a few contests right now. I'm also looking for a beta for my contest entries so if anyone is interested, let me know. 3 **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So it's official, I have finished my first full length story (even if fan fiction will not let me mark it as complete). Getting Back What Once Was Lost is officially done! I'm sad to see it go, but I loved it so much.**

**On other news, I have this whole story. We are looking at 25 chapters! So eight more to go!**

**Question to my readers: What is your dirty pleasure reading? Mine is Iamtwilightobsessed's Jailbait. Share yours please!**

**I am participating in Fandom Fights Tsunami- http:/fandomfightstsunami(.)blogspot(.)com/**

**So everyone go donate and such for that, although I am a little unsure of what to write. Is there an outtake you'd like to see from this story? Or one of my others? Help me out readers!**

**Anywho, check out all the other stuff on my page, it will truly be appreciated. Also read my one shot "She Changed Him" *its Ed/Bella* I know, but it worked, and I've had some messages saying to make it a full length story. Answer's can be placed with the poll on my page.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I just own all my naughty thoughts about Jacob Black =)**

**Previously on The Dream Catcher: **

Before I got too far I was stopped by Embry, "Dude, help, I need bleach!" he was squealing like a girl.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked, "And have you seen Bells?"

"Dude I just caught Mom and Charlie making out, I'm dying here!" I gave him a shove and told him to go find Angela to heal his wounds.

I went into the kitchen in hopes of finding Bells, but what I found made me see red. Kima had Bella pinned in between the counter and himself, "Just one kiss Bella, that's all I want."

"Kima, you know I'm married." Bella pushed on his chest and tried to get away from him but it was useless.

Just as he was leaning in to kiss her, I grabbed him by the neck and had him pinned to the wall. The pack heard the noise and got rid of all the humans and came storming into the kitchen. Sam and Embry went to Bells first and then turned their attentions to where I was.

"She is my wife, and my imprint." I growled at him. "How dare you force yourself on her."

Before he could say anything, the back door opened and Leah and Kala walked in. Leah scanned the room and said, "What'd we miss?"

The others laughed but I only had my eyes trained on the supposed friend of mine that dare try to touch my wife.

**Chapter 17: **

**Bella POV: **

It took the whole pack to pull Jake away from Kima the night of the New Years Party. I couldn't believe that Kima had tried to kiss me. It was something I didn't think would ever happen. He's Jake's Beta, he's a friend. Now, I don't want to be in a room alone with him again if I can help it. I missed Leah and Kala coming home because I had to reign Jake in after Kima left.

That night, Jake took me straight to the bathroom and washed me all over, I assumed he was getting Kima's scent off of me and replacing it with his own. I had no doubt that had I been feeling better, he would have claimed me in a raw and animalistic way, but also loving, because with Jake it was hard not to have loving sex.

We went straight to bed after our shower. We didn't discuss anything, Jake just held me close and had a hand on my little bump. When I fell into my dream state I was shocked to be faced with the Great Spirit Wolf. I had read in the history books that the Great Spirit Wolf sometimes visited the Dream Catcher if she needed help and it seemed I really did.

"_Isabella, it's time to show you what you truly face if the pack fails and if the pack succeeds." The Great Spirit wolf said from the open forest. I knew as a wolf he couldn't talk, so it was like he was in my thoughts. _

_The scene changed from the forest to the clearing near the Cullen's house where I knew they had been training and such. Suddenly wolves and vampires alike were surrounding me. I gasped and the wolf nudged me to get my attention back to him. _

"_You are fine Isabella, nothing can hurt you here," he pointed with his nose in the direction of a fight with my Jake wolf. I took a step forward and was stopped by the wolf grabbing my shirt. _

"_Watch." He ordered. I watched as the pack and the Cullen's killed all the stray vampires while Edward and Victoria stood just watching, I also noticed they were holding hands. Jake has just found that they weren't fighting and moved to attack them with Embry. I was confused Embry was supposed to be with Kima watching over all the imprints. _

_Embry held Victoria down as Jake tore Edward apart, then Embry let go of Victoria and Jake did the same to her. He then phased human and lit the parts of fire. The scene shifted into celebration. A bonfire on the beach with the Cullen's, and Jake and I were together. I watched as everyone was reunited and happy. Then the wolf and I followed Kima on his way home. He stopped to help a girl change her tire and when he looked into her eyes, he imprinted. Our family was happy and that was all I truly wanted. _

_But I knew it was too good to be true. Then it was like someone had pushed rewind on a VCR and took away all the happiness that we were sharing. I again, stood in the field of battle and watched as Jake was surrounded by a horde of vampires. Paul's wolf got a chunk of Edward's arm and was then thrown into a tree and phased human, but wasn't moving. I wanted to run to him but knew the wolf would stop me. I saw Quil and Seth closing in on Victoria and they took her down with ease. She had tried to get away but when she would turn one way, one wolf would stop her in her tracks. Edward was running around with one arm when Sam bit into his neck and like Paul, was thrown across the field landing against some rocks. _

_Jake couldn't fight all the vampires at once and was snarling every time one of them moved. When he moved to take out one of them, another would kick him. Then Edward came running at him, Kima could have blocked him but he let him go, Edward grabbed Jake by his wolfy head and snapped his neck. _

_The scene changed and Kima walked into our house. I was laying on the floor, holding my stomach whispering that it had to be okay. When Kima walked through the door and caught my eye, he imprinted. _

_Once again, the rewind button came on and the scene replayed until Kima did block Edward from getting by, but Kima was punished with a broken neck. The rest of the pack all came at Edward at once, but not before he could get a bite into Jake's fur. _

_It was then that I noticed that the Cullen's weren't on the field. They were no where to be found, Embry yelled something about smoke coming from where their house was and sent Nate and Alex to check it out. Embry leaned down on the ground and found where Edward had bitten Jake. Leah and Kala were cleaning up all the pieces of vamp and burning them. Embry looked around waiting for some glimmer of hope that the Cullen's were okay, and suddenly they emerged from the trees. _

"_Carlisle, help Jake! Edward's bitten him!" Embry yelled. _

_Carlisle rushed over and put his mouth to Jake's neck. He sucked the venom out of his body but still Jake hadn't woken up. "I fear his body will need to repair itself to fix what the venom has done. If I had been here, it would be different." _

"_Where the hell were you guys?" Embry growled, "Kima's dead. Almost all of Paul's ribs are broken, Sam can't walk yet, where fuck were you guys?" _

"_Edward set the house of fire before coming out here. We were trapped for a good while trying to get out. Your wolves mostly saved us. We were in the basement. Esme made it fireproof somehow. We were just waiting for the fire to die out so we wouldn't be harmed." Carlisle tried to placate my brother. _

"_Fix Jake, for Bells, please. I can't go back to her like this." Embry begged. _

_Carlisle said something but the image was becoming too difficult to see. The whole scene disappeared and it was just the Great Spirit Wolf and I in the field. "Dream Catcher, your Alpha must face his own demons to come back to you. He will be on a spirit guide while he is unconscious. If he doesn't face it now, he will have to do it some other time in his life. The consequences could be even worse later on. You must guide him to do the right thing." Then he disappeared. _

I woke with a fright. I suddenly ran to the bathroom and threw up. I wasn't sure if it was my morning sickness or it was from the horrid dream I had. Jake was waiting for me on bed when I came back from the bathroom. His eyes were full of concern and he held his arms out to me. As much as I wanted to run toward the comfort of him, I had to get all of that out and onto paper before I forgot a single thing that happened. I grabbed my notebook off of my end table and then climbed into Jake's arms and began to write. I figured he would read over my shoulder, but he waited until I was finished to read what I had written.

Jake held me tight as I cried my heart out. We didn't speak and he didn't read my dream immediately. I couldn't speak, and he didn't push me. He just whispered sweet nothings to me, telling me we would be okay, that everything would work out. I couldn't believe him because I knew, I knew what would happen and no matter what, it didn't work out.

I cried myself back to sleep and didn't dream at all. When I woke up the second time, Jake was gone and there was a note telling me he'd be back soon for a pack meeting. I went downstairs and found Brady and Collin waiting at the table for me. Each of them hugged me close and when they did, I realized they hadn't been anywhere in my dream. Did that mean they died? Or did that mean they were with the imprints? But Alice said that if they stayed that I would die and Brady would kill himself and that wasn't happening.

I was so confused and my head started to hurt. I got really dizzy and the last thing I saw before I passed out was the eyes of my twin brother, catching me before I hit the floor.

**Jake POV: **

My wife, my imprint, my heart, my Bells, she was hurting. She was in so much pain and I couldn't do anything to fix it. Once I was sure she was back asleep. I grabbed her notebook and went downstairs to read it. I knew I would be very angry when I read it and I didn't want to be anywhere near her when that happened. The boys were still asleep so I didn't have to worry about them seeing what was going on.

I sat down at the kitchen table, in my chair, closest to the door, incase I had to escape, and allowed myself to be lost in the words Bells had written down. Across the paper, I could see the tears that fell from her eyes as she wrote.

At first I was very happy when I read the first part of the dream. I was happy we were successful and that Kima found his imprint. My happiness was short lived when I read about Edward breaking my neck and Kima going home to my wife to imprint. Things got really bad when I realized that Kima died to save me, it didn't help my coma situation and it a lot of my pack was hurt.

I had never been on a spirit guide before, and I wondered what that would entail and how long it would take. I wanted to know if when I woke up from the spirit guide, if I remembered Bells. There were too many things that were uncertain even with the amount of information Bells had gotten with her dream.

The word consequences was flashing in my head over and over again. I stood up and my whole body shook. If I allowed things to go the way where everyone was happy, how long would that happiness last? Would I lose Bells? Would we lose the baby? Something horrible would happen, and it would be worse then a coma for a year? I just wasn't sure what the spirit's were playing at.

Why did I have to be challenged now? Was it not enough, that when I phased and took over Alpha I was still a teenage boy in school? I already lost my mom, my dad was really sick, one of my sisters was halfway across the world. I know I never did anything to deserve Bells, but I really wanted to be worthy of her. Was this my price? To have her, did I have to sacrifice one of my closest friends?

With that thought, I remembered exactly what Kima had done to my wife the night before. I ran upstairs and left Bella a note saying to be ready for a pack meeting later. We had to discuss this and figure out what happened next.

I ran out into the forest behind our house and let out a howl for everyone to meet in wolf form. Everyone phased in and I told them to meet me at my house at noon. I made my own check of the perimeter of La Push and made my way back home once I was satisfied.

As I walked in through the front door, I noticed Bells was passed out and Embry had her in his arms and was carrying her to the couch, "What the hell happened?" I looked around the room for answers. Angela was sitting at the table crying and Brady looked just as bad.

"Mama B came down and hugged us both and then she started freaking out. She was mumbling our names and shaking, then she fell and Embry caught her when he came in. I just wasn't fast enough." Brady whimpered.

I thought back over Bella's dream and noticed neither of them were anywhere in sight. That must have been the reason she freaked out. If they weren't on the field with her, where were they? If they were with the imprints, would Alice's vision come into play? Now I see why Bells freaked out.

I knelt down to Bella's head and placed kissed on her head, her eyes, her nose, anywhere I could. When her eyes fluttered open, I noticed that the whole pack was in my living room staring at us. The imprints, the parents, everyone was here.

"Bells, you okay?" I asked.

"Brady? Collin?" She tried to sit up, but I pushed her back.

"We'll figure it out Bells." I grabbed her hand, "I promise." Then I looked to my pack, "Take your seats at the table, this is gonna be a tough one."

Everyone took their seats, even Kima, although he was wary of sitting so close to me, but as my second, I needed him there.

"So you guys know why we're here. Bells had another dream," I paused and looked over at her and noticed she was still in her pajamas and didn't want her to have to hear the dream again as it was explained, "You guys, it's here in this notebook. You can pick someone to read it for you guys, I'm gonna take Bells upstairs for a minute. Make sure she's okay. When we get back down, we need to decided what to do." I looked around the room and felt bad for whoever had to read that to the whole pack.

I carried Bella upstairs and placed her on the bed. "You didn't have to do that." she whispered.

"I didn't want you to have to hear it again, honey." I shrugged, getting her some clothes out of the closet.

"What do you think they'll decide?" she asked.

"I don't know but it has to be unanimous." I looked her straight in the eyes, "We have to all agree." She nodded and we went back downstairs. At the table, some of the guys were shaking, but not too bad, the girls had tears in their eyes and my dad just looked amazed, I guess that the Great Spirit Wolf visited Bells.

"So you guys all know our options, I think we need to vote." Everyone nodded their heads, "Do you want to do it out loud or paper votes?" I looked to Bella trying to come to an easy decision.

"Let's just do it out loud Jake." She grabbed my hand and held it close. Hell I didn't even know what decision I wanted to pick. "I'll go first, I'm sorry but the second option isn't even on the table so anyone who was going to pick that, can just forget it. I'm sorry Kima, but I can't lose Jake, and I'm scared of what the consequences for him would be if he doesn't take this spirit guide now. I pick the third option."

We went around the table from there, leaving Kima and I for last, so that no one's decision was skewed. Embry picked the third, where Sam picked the first option. Leah, Kala, and Koda all went with the first option as well. The brothers said they couldn't send their Alpha to death, and Leah sided with her husband. Seth, Paul and Jared, all chose the third option. Paul let out a barking laugh and said, "Even though I'd rather not get my ass kicked. I'll take door number three please."

Alex, Nate, and Zahn agreed with their pack mates and couldn't send Kima to death. The girls, all followed their wolves picks, and then it was the elders turn. They all picked the third option, but Bonnie was crying, "You all seemed so happy in the first one, why can't we just end it that way. Why does someone have to be hurt, or killed."

I was about to answer when Embry spoke up, "Mom, if we don't do this now, the consequences will be worse. Remember that part? Do you want something move to happen to them, what if it's their baby or someone else's baby. It could be anything and I'm not willing to take the risk. Kima is a good friend, but my twin means more."

Brady and Collin hadn't spoken a word since we sat down and we waited for them to vote, Brady picked number three, and Collin just nodded his head agreeing with his brother.

Kima went before me, and stood up, "I thank my pack members for not wanting to send me to death. I do not hold it against any of you that did, but my answer is the first option." He nodded his head toward me and I didn't answer for a long time. I guess I was silently adding up the numbers. I'd told Bells, that the answer had to be unanimous so we'd still have to keep voting until we got one way or the other. It was fourteen to eleven without my vote, in favor of the third option. Just as I was about to chose, the phone rang.

Bella went to answer it and came back with the speaker phone on. "Jake, this is Jasper. I have some information for you."

"Jasper, whatcha got?" I asked.

"I know where Edward is but not Victoria." He let out a sigh, "I'm sorry I couldn't get more information. Um Mr. Uley is going through some serious withdraws. I don't know what to do with him, should you guys take him soon?"

I looked at my dad and the rest of the council and they nodded, "Yeah Jasper, we will be bringing him back here so we can deal with this as a tribe."

We said our goodbyes and I looked around at my family and waited for the conversation to start again. Before I could say anything, Kima stood up, "This is enough, my pack, we cannot go against this. We cannot fight fate. Obviously the spirits have plans for me, and if I am to perish in battle, I would want it to be defending our Alpha so he could come home to his wife and baby." He looked around the room, "We'll do this that way," he paused, "For Bella."

I heard Bella let out a small sob and saw the tears running down her face. I cleared the lump out of my throat and stood up, "Then it is decided, we do this, the third way Bells saw it. We need to speak with the Cullen's and let them know what's taken place. Is there any other business today?"

My sister hesitantly stood up, "I, um just wanted everyone to know how sorry I am about how I acted the last few weeks." She looked at Paul, "You know how sorry I am, we talked it over and I wanted everyone to know everything was fine." Rach looked to Bella, "I'm sorry for snapping at you," then to Leah, "And I'm sorry for almost ruining your wedding, I'm just sorry to everyone."

We had some lunch and everyone chatted. The Elders made plans with Sam and Embry to go get their dad from the Cullen house. The girls were all talking about shopping and nursery's when Paul came up and got my attention. "What's up?" I asked.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked shifting on his feet nervously.

"As a friend, as my sister's boyfriend, or as my pack mate?" I inquired wondering which way the conversation was going to go.

"Um, as my Alpha, girlfriend's brother, and my friend," he sighed, "Do you think that I should ask Rach to marry me before this battle?"

"Are you asking me when you should propose to my sister?" I was shocked, "That's on you dude, yeah I want to be around for the wedding and all, but I wouldn't ask you guys to wait for me."

Paul's eyes went wide, "Oh shit I didn't even think, Jake, I'm sorry. I didn't even think."

"It's fine, really." I patted his shoulder and started looking around for Bella. She would make me feel better, she could always make me alright. As if she knew what I was thinking, Bella turned to me and smiled. She excused herself from the conversation with the girls and made her way towards me.

"Wanna go for a walk?" She asked, and I was happy to get away for a while. "We're going to be fine Jake, we have to be."

I didn't say anything, but I hoped she was right. Suddenly time was moving way too fast for my liking and I just wanted it to stop. I had so many things going on that I was sure I was going to lose my mind if I didn't catch a break. I held my wife's hand as we walked and just reveled in having her for the time being, and had to stop myself from asking how much longer I would actually have her.

**A/N: Next update: My Love is Yours then Surrounded by Your Embrace. **

**Sorry it took so long, my babies are sick. **

**Up next on The Dream Catcher: Bonnie wants to take Bella baby shopping, Carlisle wants to check on the baby, and Emily asks Bella about the dream she had about her before the battle stuff happened. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back….no month wait this time! I'm getting into the swing of things now. I'm in a good place and I feel so good about my writing.**

**My Tsunami Piece is also going to be my next wolf pack story. It's Paul/Bella and it's called Chasing the Swan. If you review this chapter, I'll send you a teaser!**

**I have a kickass beta now-KareBear1965 check her stuff out! **

**I'm on twitter now- princessxoamber**

**And on Facebook Princess Amber Fanfiction**

**I'm working on tons of contest stuff, so I won't tell you which ones, but check out www(dot)thetwilightawards(dot)com and check out all the contests on there. And vote when the time comes!**

**Previously on The Dream Catcher: **

_"Can I talk to you?" he asked shifting on his feet nervously._

_"As a friend, as my sister's boyfriend, or as my pack mate?" I inquired wondering which way the conversation was going to go._

_"Um, as my Alpha, girlfriend's brother, and my friend," he sighed, "Do you think that I should ask Rach to marry me before this battle?"_

_"Are you asking me when you should propose to my sister?" I was shocked, "That's on you dude, yeah I want to be around for the wedding and all, but I wouldn't ask you guys to wait for me."_

_Paul's eyes went wide, "Oh shit I didn't even think, Jake, I'm sorry. I didn't even think."_

_"It's fine, really." I patted his shoulder and started looking around for Bella. She would make me feel better. She could always make me alright. As if she knew what I was thinking, Bella turned to me and smiled. She excused herself from the conversation with the girls and made her way towards me._

_"Wanna go for a walk?" She asked, and I was happy to get away for a while. "We're going to be fine Jake. We have to be."_

_I didn't say anything, but I hoped she was right. Suddenly time was moving way too fast for my liking, and I just wanted it to stop. I had so many things going on that I was sure I was going to lose my mind if I didn't catch a break. I held my wife's hand as we walked and just reveled in having her, for the time being, and had to stop myself from asking how much longer I would actually have her._

**Chapter 18: **

**Bella POV: **

Recently, we've all gone back to school, and things are just crazy there. Sure we all are doing fairly well, but the rumor mill was in full swing. Somehow it was already known throughout the school that I was pregnant; add in that Brady and Collin were signed over to us now, and the always running gang rumors. We were the most talked about, subject in school.

When the weekend came, my mother corned me and told me I had to go shopping. She said my bump was starting to really show and that I couldn't just wear Jake's clothes anymore and needed to get my own maternity clothes. She also said something about picking up a few outfits for her grandson.

Between school and practices with the Cullen's after school, the pack had somehow built the extension on the house and got Brady and Collin all moved in. The Cullen's were kind enough to buy all the furniture for the baby's room. While I was shopping with my mom (and bringing all the girls with me) the boys were going to set everything up.

We all met at my mom's house and drove in her new car, courtesy of Police Chief Swan. After her wreck, he bought her a giant crossover thing, it had tons of room, and if she was hit again, the car would help keep her safe. Jake was apprehensive about sending me without too much wolf protection, but I told him that Leah was coming, and she'd know if something was wrong. He wanted at least Brady to come with us, but I told him the boys needed to set up their room together.

Bonnie, drove to Port Angeles, and we walked to the one baby store they had. I found all kinds of boy's outfits and fell in love. Then I got really scared when I saw how small they were. I found bedding set with wolves on it, and knew we had to get it. Bonnie nodded her head and giggled at me.

The girls found lots of maternity clothes that they said were cute and adorable and made me try all of them on. I did my own little modeling for them, and they cheered when my bump was on display.

When I tried on an actual dress, Angela squealed and exclaimed, "Oh Bella, Jake is going to jump you when he sees this!"

I got enough clothes to last me throughout my whole pregnancy, and we ran off for lunch. As we sat around the girls decided it was time to find out more about my dreams. Angela was the first to ask if I'd seen anything about her. I tried to tell her that I didn't see everything that happened with the pack, and that she would be better off asking Alice, but she wanted to know anyway.

I had seen little snippets of Embry and Angela, and they scared me. Sometimes they were alone, sometimes they were together, but they were fighting. Before I answered her, I asked, "Angie what's your plans after school?"

"College of course," She shrugged like it was nothing but the girls and I all let out a collective gasp.

"That explains it," I said slowly.

"Explains what?" Angela asked.

"Why I see you and Embry alone, or why I see you guys fighting," I replied sadly.

"You mean I can't go?" She looked around at all of us, and our faces must have given us away, but Emily came to the rescue with an answer.

"Angie, you should talk to Embry about this." Then Emily turned toward me, "Hey you remember when you said Sam, and I, were going to have a little girl, I was wondering if you knew when, or how old your baby was when it happened."

I just stared at her a long time before my eyes started to tear up a little, "I really don't know Emily. I wasn't really paying attention to them then. I was so angry."

"It's okay Bella that just means that Sam will be okay after this fight, right? That's a good thing." Emily started and then started to apologize, "I'm sorry Bella, I'm sure Jake will be fine."

I put my hand up to stop, her, and we called it a day. Kim and I didn't get to have too much time alone, and I made a note to find some alone time for the two of us. On our drive home Carlisle called and asked me to set up a time soon for him to check out the baby and me. I told him our plans for the day, and he asked that I come by the next day. I was kind of excited to see the baby for real, the first ultrasound I was passed out for, so I didn't get to see him move.

I was excited to get home and see what the boys had gotten accomplished throughout the day.

**Jacob POV: **

Today I was setting up my son's bedroom. It was a surreal experience and one I was enjoying thoroughly. The whole pack was here, helping to set everything up and move Brady and Collin's stuff into their room. I wanted Brady and Collin to go shopping with the girls. Bella fought me on it, so I suggested just Brady, and again she shot me down, telling me that the boys needed to set up their room. I caved, of course, and off she went with just the girls, at least Leah was with them.

The Cullen's bought most of the furniture for the baby's room, crib, two dressers, and some changing table thing. As I stood in the room with all the boxes, I realized something was missing from the walls.

I looked over at Seth, who was sketching in his notebook and called him over. "Seth, can you paint like you draw?"

He looked at me, then the walls, then his notebook, and a giant smile grew on his face. "I have the perfect idea."

Seth ushered us out of the room, enlisting the help of Kala and Koda, and we went down to the kitchen to scrounge up something to eat. Bella had, of course, pre-made sandwiches for us, and had a giant bowl of fruit salad with a sticky note that had a heart on it. Kima was kind of hanging toward the edges, never really engaging anyone, just observing. The others paired off in their usual groups. Quil, Alex, and Nate were battling on the game system in the living room, Brady and Collin were showing Embry and Paul their room, Sam, Jared, and Zahn were huddled at the table looking at a battle plan that Jasper had given us the other day.

I joined the boys in their room and observed the little things they had done to make it their own. They had two twin beds separated by a nightstand, and on that nightstand was a picture of the two of them with Bella in between. All three of them had giant smiles on their faces, and I would love to see them like that all the time. There were posters of cars, and movies all over the walls, it looked like the perfect room for two young teenage boys. They were happy about it and showing it off. Embry caught my eye and nodded toward the outside. I followed him outside, and we sat on the front porch.

"Angie's going to school," he started, "in Seattle."

My head whipped around at him and my mouth gapped like a fish, "What, why? How can she? You told her what it'll be like right?"

"I don't think she even understands what will be happening with Bells, by the time she leaves, there's no way I'm going to be able to help Angie settle in, when Bells is here with a newborn baby and no you to help her." His hands went to his hair, and he tugged at the ends in frustration.

"You know if I had a choice, it wouldn't be this." I assured my brother-in-law.

Kima's voice made both of us jump as he spoke, "But almighty Alpha, you do have a choice. We can all be happy. I'll imprint, you and Bells will have the perfect baby, and it will be utopia."

"For how long though Kima?" I glared at him, "I'm not willing to risk Bells, or the baby, for whatever guidance the spirits think I need."

"But you'll end my life for them?" He countered.

"Without a doubt." My answer was simple, and I would stick to it.

"Then maybe you do deserve her." He walked away and I began to worry about him for the battle. Too many things relied on Kima, and I didn't like it.

I looked at Embry and he shrugged, probably as confused as I was, and then glared at the ground. "How am I going to do this Jake? Especially without you. You've always been there for me."

I clasped him on the shoulder, "We'll figure it out, Em. It's going to happen for a reason. The spirit's have something they want done, and unfortunately, we have to deal with all this."

He nodded and picked at the strings hanging from his shorts, "I'll take good care of them Jake. She's my sister, my twin, and I won't let anything happen to her."

"I know you won't and I'm thankful for it. I'm just worried," I sighed before continuing, "It's just so much that I'm going to miss. I mean what is so important for the spirits that I miss the birth of my first son?"

"I don't know man; I just hope you come back from it okay." Embry stood and moved to go inside, "I think Paul wants to talk to you, he's pacing in your living room."

"Send him out." I felt like Alpha shrink today and I really just wanted to see what Seth was working on.

Paul stood on the ground, not even bothering to sit next to me, so he must be serious. "Alpha, I am requesting an audience at the next council meeting. I know there will be a meeting to decide what to do with Joshua Uley, and I would like just a moment of the council's time."

I felt a big smile come across my face, then coughed into my hand and put my Alpha mask on, "For what Paul?"

"I want to ask you sister to marry me. The only thing is, I want to do it for Valentine's Day, so I want the council's time without the imprints." Paul looked up from the ground to meet my eyes for a brief moment then they met the ground again.

"You know my imprint will always be present correct?" I loved messing with him and this was the most opportune moment to do it.

"As long as she can keep a secret," he responded, and I gave him a small growl.

"You speak ill of my imprint?" He jumped from my Alpha voice, and I busted out into a fit of laughter. "Oh Paul, it's fine. Yes I will grant you an audience with Elders, without the imprints."

"Hey Jake, I was thinking. We could all give our girls a special pre-Valentine's Day date, because you know, everyone thinks that this thing is gonna happen that day or right before, so I think we should give them a romantic day right now, but if you don't think it's a good idea, then we can forget, but that's how I want to do it for Rach," he babbled on and on for a good two minutes, before I placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Paul, it's a good idea, go tell the rest of the pack. I'm going to check on Seth." I ran towards the baby's room and when I walked in I saw the beginnings of a field on the walls. It looked exactly like the field we trained in with the Cullen's. On the center of the floor, was Seth's sketch, and when I saw it, I felt a little emotional.

On the paper, was a pack of wolves, he'd sketched each of us in wolf form, and gotten the colorings just right. If this transferred from paper to the walls, I knew that Bella was going to cry when she saw it. I decided right then and there, that this would be Bells' Valentine's Day present.

The girls arrived home, late into the afternoon. The sun was starting to set, and the guys were all hungry again. They hit the kitchen and started cooking up a storm. I pulled Bella to the side to make sure she was okay.

"How was your day?" I tucked a stray hair behind her ears, then my hand rubbed absentmindedly over her baby bump. I noticed that she was wearing new clothes, and I was glad that her mother had taken her for some. It was a very good bonding experience for them, plus I loved how my little pup was now on display.

"It was okay, a little sad, but pretty good." She placed a hand on my cheek, "Carlisle wants to see us tomorrow, he said he ordered equipment and stuff for the house so that we can see the baby again."

"I'd like that." We went back into the kitchen to find our whole giant family together and laughing. It was a great scene to be in the middle of everyone so carefree and happy. Brady and Collin were gushing over the outfits the girls bought for the baby, and everyone just seemed to have a place. The one thing that scared me the most was Kima, lurking, watching every move everyone made, and he had a calculating look in his eyes.

We turned the dinner into a movie night, and all hung out until the late hours. Usually we would have been at the Cullen's training, but we had taken the day off for the baby's room and extended it for a family get together. Eventually, everyone went home, and Bella had passed out on the couch fifteen minutes into the movie.

The next morning, Seth showed up bright and early and started back on the mural. When Bells woke up, she tried to get in the room to see what we had done the day before, but I anticipated her actions and told Seth to lock the door.

"You can't go in there. I'm working on a surprise." Seth let out a protesting scoff that only I could hear and a chuckle.

"Why, not? I want to see what you did yesterday," Bella argued.

"Bells, honestly, it's going to be a good surprise, so let me do it. Now go get dressed, the faster we leave the faster we can see the baby," I said in a sing song voice.

Bella rushed off to the bedroom and got dressed. I chuckled at her excitement, and I knew that it matched mine, if not surpassed it. She emerged from the bedroom while braiding her hair into pigtails, "Jake does you think we can call him by his name now?"

"Well, I thought we hadn't decided, yet." I scratched my head and admitted to myself that I had forgotten about the two name thing.

"More like you didn't decide. It's up to you whether or not you put your father's name into your son's." Bella gave me a look that said I needed to decide, or I was in deep shit.

"Yeah, but do we have to call him J. Web, or can we still call him J.J.?" I asked.

"We can call him whatever you want Jake, now let's go. I wanna see my baby!" Bella clapped her hands and ran towards the door to leave.

The drive to the Cullens' was full of Bella's hums and giggles. I wasn't sure why she was giggling, but she was just so damn happy. I wasn't going to do anything to stop it. When we arrived, we were greeted with a bubbly Alice, like usual, and a pensive looking Jasper.

"Guys, I just wanted to let you know, that Joshua Uley is in the living room, and he's asking to speak to you, Jacob." Jasper tried to report gently.

Bella started to shake and at first I thought she was cold, until I realized she was crying. "Bells, we can go. You don't have to see him."

"No, I'm fine, just remembering something." That was code for, this happened in my dream, and I didn't mention it, but I didn't like what happened.

We walked into the living room and did the usually greetings. Emmett commented on Bella's bump, and Rosalie hit him. Esme gave us both hug and squeezed me so hard she almost popped a rib. Suddenly, a throat was cleared and Joshua Uley stepped out from behind everyone. "Isabella, Jacob, I was wondering, if you would allow me to watch the ultrasound Dr. Cullen is going to perform, I'd like to see my grandson."

Bella's face went really pale and her eyes got wide. I noticed I was shaking, but before anyone could stop me, I was launching myself onto Joshua Uley, and punching him mercilessly in the face.

**A/N: Eeeeekkk, Semi Cliff hanger right? Haven't had one in a while. This chapter was a little baby filled, I know, but I was feeling nostalgic because my youngest baby turned one April 22****nd****. **

**Remember there are tons of awesome contests out there for everyone to vote in!**

**If you review I will send you a teaser for my Tsunami Relief post of the Bella and Paul story, "Chasing the Swan." **

**My next update will be: My Love is Yours. **

**Expect an update for this story, by May the 6****th**** =) **


End file.
